


Star Light, Star Bright

by masadora



Series: Star Light, Star Bright [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU of an AU - written before canon info was released, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, characters occupy different roles than from canon hoshimeguri, ships and characters will be added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masadora/pseuds/masadora
Summary: Sirena, the Star of Clear Water, is a beautiful planet with no intention of interacting with outsiders.When Alba's invasion puts an end to their traditional isolationism, Sirena reaches out to Lama for an alliance. As their planet opens up for the first time in a millennium, Tenn's narrow world expands to include two more people. One is a proud soldier, and a steadfast companion despite their personal differences. The other is a familiar face, and someone he thought he'd never get to see again.





	1. A Wish To Be Made Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **OCTOBER 7TH 2018 EDIT:** Please note that with canon info on the Hoshimeguri universe released, this fic will now be considered an **AU of an AU!** There's simply too many differences for me to even call it canon-divergent. It still has a lot in common with the Hoshimeguri universe for sure, but things like character names, their roles, the plot, and many details about the stars themselves will be completely different from canon material.
> 
> This is going to be a long, plot-driven story and also very much a slow burn in regards to romance (I promise that GakuTenn tag isn't a lie, even if it takes several chapters for them to even meet each other). I hope you'll stick around for the ride!

“Tenn-nii, Tenn-nii, let’s hurry! The festival is starting!”

“Don’t run, Riku. You’ll fall if you don’t– _watch out!_ ”

His warning comes a moment too late. Tripping over a crack on the pavement, Riku loses his balance on the rain-slicked road, his foot meeting the thin air as he tumbles straight towards a nearby canal. On Sirena, where water is abundant and children learn to swim before they learn to walk, there’s no need for protective fencing around their waterways.

But Riku is different. If he falls in, he’ll get sick again, and this time the healers might not be able to help him.

Tenn lunges for his little brother with his hands outstretched. He manages to touch Riku’s tunic, but the silken material slips through his fingers before he can get a good grip.

It’s not enough. He’s too late, too slow–

Out of nowhere, a hand snakes out and grabs Riku by the scuff of his shirt just before he can fall into the water. For a moment, Riku dangles over the canal with his legs swinging in the mid-air. Then he’s deposited back on the ground with a _thump_ , landing flat on his butt. Tenn reaches him a second later, throwing both arms around Riku’s shoulder with an exclamation of relief. He only looks up at the sound of a new voice.

“You okay, kiddo?”

Riku’s rescuer is a teenage boy, with dark green hair and the elaborate, sapphire-blue robes of Sirenian nobility. He carries an ornate flute with one hand, tapping it idly against his thigh as he peers down at the twins over gold-rimmed glasses.

“Oh– yes!” Riku scrambles to his feet. “Thank you very much!”

“Thank you very much,” Tenn echoes, bowing.

“No problem. Be careful next time.”

The teen departs with a lazy wave. By the time the twins are joined by their mother and father, he had disappeared back into the crowd.

“You shouldn’t walk so close to the edge,” Tenn admonishes. He circles to Riku’s other side, putting himself between Riku and the waterway as they start to walk again. “Even if mom and dad can lift you out right away, your clothes will get wet, and you’ll catch a chill. You don’t want to miss the _Pioggiarito_ again, do you?”

Riku gasps, horrified at the very idea. “No!” Both hands fly up to cover his mouth, and he rapidly shakes his head. “No, I really want to see the festival this year!”

“Then, let’s go.”

Tenn smiles and holds out his hand. Riku takes it. Together, the ten-year-old boys continue on with their parents lingering a few paces behind.

Sirena’s capital has always been beautiful, but around this time of the year, it’s an absolutely extraordinary sight. Ice sculptures line the street from both sides, sparkling faintly with enchantments to ensure that they will never melt, nor lose their shape. All of the buildings have had their exterior polished until it shines, each balcony adorn with flower garlands of pale pinks and lavender. The waterways are crystal clear, its surface a perfect mirror for the image of Sirena’s flourishing capital – and above their heads, mana-infused ice crystals illuminate the streets, casting a pale blue glow even as the sun began to set against the backdrop of the glittering city.

It’s a stunning sight. There are other stars and other planets, but Tenn is sure that none will ever match Sirena’s splendour.

“Wow!” Riku evidently thinks so, too, and tugs insistently on Tenn’s arm in an effort to make him walk faster. He beams as they enter a street full of vendors, colourful stalls lined up with beautifully woven cloth and delicate trinkets. “Look at that, isn’t it cool?”

Riku has attended the annual Pioggiarito before, but his attention continues to be captured by anything and everything around him, and he bounds from vendor to vendor as though it is his first time here.

Tenn follows with a spring in his step. The street resounds with the music of flutes and harps, while dancers whirl past them with graceful sways of their hips. It’s hard not to get caught up in the festive atmosphere.

Plus, it’s good to see his little brother in such high spirits – _especially_ considering how upset he had been around the same time last year, when a sudden flu had prevented him from setting foot outside the house and attending the much-anticipated celebration. They were able to see the barrier from home, too, as the enchantment shimmered in the night sky and reminded them of how lucky they were to be protected against the other stars. But it just isn’t the same as seeing it here, in front of the Tower of the Sacred Spring.

The barrier is only visible once a year. It’s an occasion that shouldn’t be missed.

“Tenn, Riku,” his mother calls, after a while. “Come here, it’s almost time.”

His father clasps a hand around Tenn’s shoulder, gently guiding him towards the town square. “We should go now, if we want a good view.”

They head for the city square, weaving and squeezing past everyone else who had gotten the same idea. Tenn keeps a tight grip on Riku’s hand so they won’t be separated by the crowd, until they’ve been herded to a good spot in front of their parents.

The tower’s clock bells chime once, twice, thrice – a total of twelve times. Everyone waits with a baited breath, watching as the ivory doors atop the tower’s grand balcony finally cracked open. Two armoured guards stepped out, followed by the high priest Kujou. Then, behind him, a young woman with solemn eyes and a carefully-blank expression appears. She’s wearing an elaborate headdress of jewels and crystals, as well as multi-layered robes of the finest fabric. They’re incredibly long, and trail across the floor far behind her.

“It’s her!” Riku whispers in awe. “The _Clavis Magna_!”

Tenn wonders if she had always looked so pale and delicate, taking one miniscule step at a time, as if a small gust of wind might tip her over. The rouge on her hollow cheeks is also a clear product of make-up that stands out in start relief against her ghostly-white skin.

…She wasn’t like this when she took over the role six years ago.

The thought is fleeting, and Tenn’s attention quickly turns to high priest Kujou as he begins to speak.

“Yet another year has passed, and we’ve been blessed by rain!” His words are met with a cheer of agreement, rising up from the crowd. “Sirena will continue to flourish, even as other stars are met with turmoil and strife. And it’s all thanks to–”

“Our barrier!” the crowd calls, filling in the familiar words. “And our Clavis Magna!”

“Indeed, our Clavis Magna!”

The speech continues; one that Tenn has heard many times already, ever since he was old enough to attend a Pioggiarito festival. High priest Kujou speaks of Sirena’s founding story – how its first royal family had left Mistero, the Star of Beginnings, in disgust after witnessing the endless bloodshed and savagery of war. How the talented water mages had worked together, to make this beautiful planet their new home. How they’ve since then surpassed their very origins, and established a distinct identity.

How determined the royal family had been, to make sure Sirena would never again be be forced to participate in the senseless conflicts of other stars.

“There were four others who had left Mistero in discontent,” Riku recites softly under his breath, in sync with the high priest’s voice. Riku had read Sirena’s origin story many, many times, and he knew the words by heart. “They are the founding families of Eterno, Bestia, Alba, and Lama. For a while, all was well – but it wasn’t long until conflict broke out among them once more. They invaded us.”

“But Sirena will not fight their war,” Tenn picks up where Riku had trailed off. Many of the people around him are murmuring under their breath as well, so his voice is only one of many. It is a traditional story that children grew up hearing from their parents; a tale of their common origins, and a history that they were all proud of. “We will not allow destruction to befall our people, nor the land around us. For it is not our destiny – Sirena is a star of peace, and the magic of the land is on our side.”

The story continues, with how Sirena’s founders eventually discovered a way to manipulate the planet’s ley lines – how, with the planet’s natural spiritual energy and mana at their disposal, they found a way to erect a protective barrier around the entire planet. How the founder of the Kujou house had stepped up to become the first _Clavis Magna_ – the Great Key, the barrier-keeper. How he had selflessly used his own body as a vessel and conduit for the ley lines’ energy, making the enchantment possible.

Now, a barrier covers Sirena’s skies. It’s the perfect defense, and utterly impenetrable. They will never be invaded again.

The high priest stops speaking. The twins grip each other’s hand tightly, their gaze fixed upon the sky. The floating, enchanted crystals dim to nothing, bathing the city square in inky darkness. Everyone is silent.

Overhead, the Clavis Magna raises her hands.

Hundreds upon thousands of sparks of light burst into existence all at once, like a shower of shooting stars that had been frozen in suspension across the sky. Just once a year, on the night of the Pioggiarito, Sirena’s barrier is made visible to the naked eye for a couple of minutes. It’s truly an awe-inspiring sight. Luminous and bright, dazzling in its radiance, the view is enough to take Tenn’s breath away.

Riku raises a hand, holding it over his heart. “Make a wish, Tenn-nii!”

Tenn closes his eyes. He’s only ever had a single wish; one that he makes over and over again at the Pioggiarito every year.

_I wish–_

The barrier isn’t a shooting star, nor a blessing from a higher power. But it _is_ a blessing from the Great Key, who had the natural magical energy of their entire planet at her disposal – it is often believed that, if you make a wish to her while the barrier was visible, she will hear you and make it true.

_I wish for Riku to be healthy_.

His wish has not been granted yet. But perhaps, one day…

The gathered crowd cheers. When the previously-clear skies begin to cloud over, sending a gentle drizzle of rain down upon them, the cheers grow even louder.

The adults raise their hands, giving a well-practiced flick of their wrists. For a moment, the raindrops seem to hang motionless in the air – then it resumes falling again, but stops right before it touches the people’s skin, and slides down to the ground as if it had encountered an invisible barrier.

The moisture and haze settle over Sirena’s citizens like a blanket of fine mist, but the people’s clothes remain dry – it is rain in all its beauty, and none of its inconvenience.

Tenn raises his hands, too.

This is one of Sirena’s most commonly-used enchantments, but it’s not _easy_ by any means. The spell requires a fine degree of control so most people don’t master it until well into adulthood. There are people who never quite get the hang of it – even now, Tenn can see some adults lowering their hands sheepishly, choosing to rely on their friends and family instead. It’s a tricky spell, and there’s no shame in performing it incorrectly.

But he can do it. He’s been practicing hard, for Riku.

He focuses on the flow of magic within him, a familiar trickle of warmth to shape and mould as he pleases. Slowly, surely, the droplets slow to a stop about an inch away from his skin. Tenn smiles, his eyes bright with satisfaction, and extends the spell’s area of effect to his brother.

Riku’s eyes sparkle with admiration. “That’s amazing. I knew you could do it!”

“You can do it, too. I’ll teach you.” Tenn looks at his hand, and admires the way the raindrops bounce off just before making contact. “You won’t get sick from being caught in the rain ever again,” he promises.

“Mhm!” Riku beams at him. He tilts his head up again, towards the Tower of the Sacred Spring. “Just like how the Clavis Magna watches over Sirena, I know Tenn-nii is always watching over me.”

Tenn follows his line of sight. Up above, the Clavis Magna is being escorted back into the tower, and nobody will see her again until the next Pioggiarito festival. Her head is tilted downwards, so he can’t see her expression. Beside her, high priest Kujou–

–Is looking right at _him_.

An inexplicable shiver shoots down Tenn’s spine, and he quickly averts his gaze. When he finds the nerve to look up again, a few moments later, high priest Kujou had turned around and was speaking to another man in hushed tones.

“Tenn-nii,” Riku tugs on his arm, oblivious. “Let’s go, let’s go! The parade is about to begin. Let’s buy some food while we watch, too!”

“…Right,” Tenn drags his gaze away from the tower. “That’s a good idea, Riku.”

Just now, that…had been his imagination, surely.

Out of all the people in the city square, there’s no way high priest Kujou could have been looking in his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my Hoshimeguri Fantasy AU! It's gonna be a long-term project that probably contains too much worldbuilding, because Banri refuses to give us detailed info on the planets and I'm not about to wait until they're released officially. As my first IDOLiSH7 fanfiction, I might be biting off more than I can chew here, but Hoshimeguri has too much potential for me to pass up on. If you have questions (the war alluded to in the summary, why Riku is in Sirena instead of Lama at the moment, etc.), you'll find those answered very, very soon.
> 
> (Also, happy TennGaku day! This is an eventual GakuTenn so it counts as contribution, right. Even if Gaku hasn't shown up yet.)
> 
> If you enjoyed this piece, please leave a kudos or comment! Feel free to drop by **[jadeluminescence](http://www.jadeluminescence.tumblr.com)** at tumblr or **[@rhythmxecho](https://twitter.com/rhythmxecho)** on twitter!


	2. Under Gray Skies

A week after the festival, Riku falls ill.

Perhaps this shouldn’t have surprised Tenn. It is custom for the Pioggiarito to be followed by a complete month of rain, which makes Sirena’s climate even wetter and more humid than usual. The additional moisture is hard on Riku’s fragile respiratory system, so this had always been a painful season for his delicate little brother. He falls ill every year.

During times like this, Tenn becomes Riku’s personal caretaker. He reads him his favourite story books. He sings him their favourite songs, though Riku’s weak, shaking voice cannot join in. When Riku wakes up in the middle of the night, wracked by a persistent coughing fits, Tenn holds his hand until he can fall back asleep. But it’s not enough.

Riku is still hurting, and he's not getting better.

“He’s in an even worse condition than last year. We shouldn’t have taken him to the festival.”

Tenn is coming back from the kitchen with a mug of hot honeyed milk when he hears his mother’s voice. She seems distressed. Instead of returning to his shared room with Riku, he presses himself up against his parents’ bedroom door, straining to catch the quiet words.

“It wouldn’t have made a difference, and you know it.” His father says tiredly. “Plus, Riku was really looking forwards to it. Being able to attend the Pioggiarito meant a lot to him.”

“But the rain…!”

“Tenn was shielding him. The problem is the humidity, anyways – and that’s the same during this season, whether you stay inside or outside.”

There’s a pause. The sound of a muffled sob.

“He’s getting weaker every year. The healers say that the humidity of Sirena’s climate is eroding his lungs of the ability to take in oxygen – eventually, he won’t be able to breath. What if we move away from the capital? The Pioggiarito rain season only makes him sicker.”

“The weather will be like this everywhere.” His father’s voice is bleak, as if he’d already given up hope. “Unless we’re going to live completely apart from the rest of society. Even in small towns, there will be mages responsible for invoking the traditional rain season. There’s no way the priests will be willing to put a stop to it, for the sake of a single child. Nobody else suffers from the same problem Riku does.”

“But at this rate, Riku is going to die–!”

Tenn drops the cup. It shatters on the ground with a resounding crash.

The door to the bedroom flies open. His parents rush out, looking down at Tenn with furrowed brows. He stares back like a deer caught in the headlights, the broken remains of the cup at his feet and hot, sticky milk seeping through the cracks on the floor.

“What happened, Tenn?”

“I…” Tenn opens his mouth to answer, but there’s panic welling up inside his chest that makes it hard to breath, and all he can think is _Riku, Riku, Riku_. His beloved baby brother, gentle and honest and always thinking of others. _Riku_.

_Riku is going to die._

His father frowns, “Were you waiting to talk to us?”

Tenn shakes his head. Instinctively, he knows that the conversation isn’t something he was meant to hear. “I-I was...” he can’t suppress the way his voice quivers. “I was getting milk for Riku to drink before bed. It helps him sleep.”

“I see,” his mother responds carefully. “Did you hear something that upset you?”

He opens his mouth to deny it. What comes out, instead, is the sound of a strangled sob, and Tenn is horrified to feel wetness prickling at the corner of his eyes. His parents exchange an alarmed look with each other. With growing panic, Tenn realizes that he doesn't know what to say.

He doesn't want to talk about this. Not now, not ever.

“Tenn-nii!”

A familiar voice interrupts them. Tenn takes advantage of the distraction to jerk away from his father, turning around and wiping roughly at his eyes. “I told you to wait for me.”

“But you were taking a long time,” Riku pouts. “I want to see if you need any help, so–” he suddenly stops, letting out a gasp as he notices the broken cup for the first time. “Tenn-nii, what happened? Are you okay?”

Tenn doesn’t register the pain until Riku takes his hand, and he involuntarily flinches back at the sharp stinging sensation. The skin of his hand is swollen and red, blisters starting to form.

“You burned yourself?” Riku peers at him with big, worried eyes. “Does it hurt a lot?”

“...It hurts,” Tenn murmurs softly. Then, in a louder voice, “I heated it up too much, so the cup got too hot to hold. I thought I could carry it back, but it hurts to touch...” Turning to his parents, he bows his head. “I’m sorry. I’ll clean it up.”

“I’ll help!” Riku volunteers.

“Don’t worry about it.” His mother still looks skeptical, but Riku’s arrival has stopped her from questioning Tenn further. “I’ll take care of the cleaning. Go back to bed, Riku.”

“Aww, I’ve already been in bed all day…!” Riku starts to protest, but is cut short by a series of wet-sounding coughs. He’s wheezing and out of breath by the time it stops, and the three other members of the Nanase family had turned pale.

“Go back to bed, Riku,” Tenn echoes immediately. “I’ll bring you another cup.”

Riku shakes his head. “Never mind that, Tenn-nii. What about your hand?”

 _What about it_ , Tenn wants to say. _It will get better. You won’t._

“I don’t want milk anymore,” Riku continues. “Let’s go back to our room. I have ointment for burns in my drawer.”

He pulls Tenn along by the edge of his sleeve. Tenn follows, not saying anything as Riku takes out a glass jar and lathers a generous amount of gel on the back of his hand. 

“I bet the healers can patch you up right away,” Riku suggests. “Let’s go see them tomorrow.”

“You’re not supposed to go outside,” Tenn says.

Riku huffs and leans forward insistently. “The rain season is almost over! I’ll get better.”

To his credit, he _does_ get better. When Sirena’s artificial rain season ends, Riku’s health improves and he’s eventually able to come back to school. The sight of him skipping along the road and singing merrily is almost enough convince Tenn that everything will be okay.

It won’t be, though. Tenn still remembers what his mother had said.

 _At this rate, Riku is going to die_.

His health may have stabilized temporarily, but Riku is certain to get sick again during next year’s rain season. He’ll get sick _before_ then. Good times like today will never last; even if he looks fine now, Tenn knows it won’t be long until he’s struggling to breathe again, as the periodic bouts of poor health come like clockwork.

The problem comes from Sirena’s overly-humid atmosphere itself. Riku’s respiratory system had developed poorly; to him, the moisture and frequent rain that the rest of Sirena’s residents welcome is a death sentence. So long as they’re on this planet, there is no solution.

How many years does Riku have left? How long until Tenn will have to start preparing himself for a permanent goodbye?

That day, they have an observer in class – one of the priests from the Order of the Sacred Spring stands at the back of the room, watching as the children go through their books and basic enchantment classes. He doesn’t disturb them, so Tenn casts a curious glance but otherwise doesn’t comment. The next day, though, he’s there again.

The day after that, a different priest appears. He’s wearing more elaborate robes, indicative of a higher rank. The following day brings yet another, and Tenn’s class is made to take a magic proficiency test normally reserved for much older students for their coming-of-age. At this point, all of the children are whispering, and wild rumours circulate the school.

“You know how they’ve been watching us?” Riku starts with a conspiratory whisper as they head for school the next morning. “I heard that the priests are looking for an apprentice!”

Tenn almost dreads to see who will be waiting in their classroom this time. “Shouldn’t they be looking among the older students?”

“Mhm, yeah...but the Order always takes in the most talented mages. It’s a great honour! And they’ve accepted younger apprentices before.”

“Maybe,” Tenn agrees blandly.

Riku looks a little put out by his lack of enthusiasm. “Well, maybe it’ll be you, Tenn-nii,” he says. “After all, you’re the best student in our class–”

_“Absolutely not.”_

He rejects the suggestion so vehemently that it actually shocks Riku into momentary silence.

“...Okay,” Riku hesitates. “You doesn’t want to?”

“I don’t want to,” Tenn presses his lips together in a thin, firm line. Perhaps it had been that moment at the square, when high priest Kujou’s sharp, hawk-like gaze seemed to pierce right through him, but he’s recently found the priests’ presence to be disconcerting. “The Order of the Sacred Spring and everyone else who works at the tower are special. They keep secrets, and nobody else is allowed inside. The priests and apprentices all live apart from their families and the rest of the city…I don’t want to do that.”

Especially not if his time together with Riku is limited.

Riku makes a noise of understanding, and grabs his hand. “You’re right. I wouldn’t want to be apart from Tenn-nii, either. Not even for the most important job in the world.”

Surprisingly, there’s no one waiting at their classroom that morning.

“I guess none of us passed the test,” one of their classmates say, disappointed.

As far as Tenn is concerned, that’s not a bad thing at all. The twins go home together in the afternoon, and Riku announces that he wants to take a short nap while waiting for their parents to come back from work. Understandably, school tires him out, so Tenn sees him to bed before going to the kitchen to wash vegetables for dinner. His mother does the cooking, but it'll ease the burden if he can prepare the ingredients for her beforehand.

It doesn’t take long. He’s done and about to go wake Riku up when a knock sounds on the door.

It’s too early for their parents to return, and plus, they have keys. They aren’t expecting visitors, are they? Tenn pads to the front door and pulls it open.

“Hello,” says high priest Kujou. “Your name is Nanase Tenn, correct?”

Tenn stares up at him, frozen in place. Slowly, he nods.

“Good, good. I’m glad I didn’t get the wrong house,” Kujou smiles thinly. He’s a tall man with inky black hair, whose shadow completely blocks the door. “May I come in?”

Saying no to the high priest is out of the question. With someone so far up the hierarchy in the Order, his word is practically law. Tenn moves aside, but holds a finger up to his lips in a _shhhh_ motion. “My little brother is sleeping, so we have to be quiet.”

“Of course.”

They take a seat in the Nanase living room, and Tenn makes him a cup of tea. “My parents aren’t home. Sorry to make you wait, high priest Kujou.”

“That’s alright,” Kujou replies. “I’m here to talk to you, Nanase Tenn. And your brother, actually.”

“He’s sleeping,” Tenn says again.

“Then I’ll just talk to you.” Kujou takes a single sip before pushing the cup away. “How do you think you did on the magic proficiency test yesterday?”

A cold pit forms at the bottom of Tenn’s stomach. “I don’t know. It was difficult.”

“No need to be modest,” Kujou leans forward. “You did very well…as expected of someone who can already perform the rain-shielding enchantment.”

That hadn’t been part of the test. “You saw me, at the city square?”

“Yes. You caught my eye. And just as I thought,” Kujou presses on, notably excited. “You did not disappointment me. The test from yesterday was meant for much older students, so I’m not surprised that you didn’t know how to perform some of the spells. But you knew enchantments well beyond the scope of your age group, and we were able to get a good sense of your magic potential. Yours was impressive, indeed.”

It’s a compliment, but Tenn mostly feels unnerved by the way Kujou is staring at him. He doesn’t like where this conversation is going. “Thank you very much.”

“I took the liberty of speaking with some healers, as well, for your health record.” Kujou pauses, taking in Tenn’s anxious expression and the way he squirms in his seat. “You’re a smart boy – I can tell that you must already have an idea of what this visit is about. Let me cut to the chase: Tenn, it seems that you have an incredible compatibility for being a potential vessel of the ley lines.”

That is _not_ what Tenn had expected, and the flabbergasted look on his face shows it. Kujou chuckles. “Is it really such a surprise?”

“I thought the tests were for apprenticeships,” Tenn blurts out. “For future priests.”

“It _is_ an apprenticeship,” Kujou responds. “But for the _Clavis Magna_. I’m not sure if you have noticed, but she’s experienced a decline in health recently.”

Tenn thinks of the woman’s pale, waxen cheeks and unsmiling face. She definitely doesn’t look as well as when she first ascended the role. It’s not entirely surprising, because everyone knows that it is difficult position, one requiring incredible personal discipline and sacrifice. Even with the natural power of the planet’s ley lines – or precisely _because_ of them – it takes an immense amount of magic and skill to be able to hold a barrier over all of Sirena.

As far as Tenn knows, that’s why the role is passed down every decade or two. It allows the successor to take over, while their predecessor retires in quiet comfort. A single person isn’t meant to sustain it for too long. The strain is too much, even for someone who is healthy and strong.

“It’s about the right time for us to look for a successor – to begin their training, at least,” Kujou continues. “You must understand how important the barrier is to our society. The Great Key should have an able successor at all times. But finding qualified candidates have been difficult, you see. It’s rare to find anyone with the right magic potential, these days, and your results have been the best I’ve seen in years. Of recent years, the only ones that have any hope of serving as a suitable successor have been you…and Nanase Riku.”

 _This must be a joke_. Tenn shakes his head slightly, disbelieving.

“It’s quite remarkable that both of you would be so compatible – perhaps it’s because you are twins. Your brother would make a good candidate.”

Tenn shakes his head again. Riku, so easily sick and fatigued, could never handle something like that. “He can’t do it. Riku can’t!" His hands clench, nails digging into his palms. All he can think of is how being the Clavis Magna is a role that strains one’s body, and how it’s something Riku will _never_ be able to handle. “He’s…he’s sick. The ley lines– the burden of the excess magical energy– it’s no good for him…!”

Kujou’s expression doesn’t change. “It’s an honour.”

“It’s a _burden_ ,” somewhere in the back of his head, Tenn is astonished at his own audacity for speaking to the high priest this way – but at the moment, his concern for Riku triumphs all thoughts of politeness and respect. “My brother can’t do it, no matter what the test results say. He’s going to get sick. Please, high priest Kujou.” He pushes his chair back with a screech, and rises to his feet before throwing his upper body into a deep bow. “Please reconsider.”

There’s a moment of silence. Tenn keeps his head lowered.

Then Kujou laughs, low and amused. “Why so panicked? I’m not going to force anyone, I assure you. Besides, I’ve seen both of your health records. You’re right – Nanase Riku’s body will not be able to take the stress. He’s quite a fragile boy.”

Tenn’s shoulders relax fractionally.

“ _You_ , on the other hand…”

As quickly as it came, his sense of relief disappears. Tenn’s head snaps back up. “I…I’ve never thought about doing that.”

“It’s a great honour. Your family will be taken care of.”

Tenn tries very hard not to look away. “I want to take care of them, too, with my own hands.”

_I don’t want to leave them behind. Not while Riku is…_

Kujou stares at him, unblinking. Then he smiles, and rises to his feet. “What a shame. But, like I said – I’m not going to force anyone. A _Clavis Magna_ is only as good as their willpower, after all, so it’s no good if they take the role unwillingly. I’ll see myself out.”

He starts towards the entrance. Tenn hurries after him. “High priest Kujou! I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize.”

“Still, I’m sorry. I’ve been rude to you.”

Kujou stops at the edge of the doorstep. There’s a significant pause before he speaks again, and he doesn’t turn around.

“I’m not offended, Tenn – your belief is your own. But, truly, I think your family will be much better off if you take me up on my offer.

“Sooner or later, you’ll realize that too.”

~*~*~*~

That evening, it rains without stop. Tenn listens to the noisy pitter-patters of water against his window, and it’s so loud that it blocks out the sound of Riku’s breathing even as they lie next to each other. Hours pass before he finally falls into a fitful sleep.

It’s still raining when he wakes up the next morning. And the morning after that.

“Why is the weather like this?” his mother sighs, a week later. The Nanase family is eating breakfast together, and she keeps looking out the window to the gray, cloud-covered skies. “The rain season is over. It didn’t rain _this_ much last year, did it?”

“It didn’t,” his father confirms. “This is really unusual, since we should be getting a lot of sun right now. Make sure to bundle up for school this morning,” he adds to the twins.

“We will!” Riku nods. Then he stops, and coughs into the crook of his arm.

Tenn hesitates. “Maybe you should stay home today.”

“What? No! I’ve already missed so many classes last month!” Riku immediately protests, upset at the very suggestion. “I’ll be okay. This rain won’t last long, anyways.”

He’s wrong on both accounts. Another week passes with the rain showing no sign of letting up, and Riku becomes bedridden again. Tenn offers to stay home with him, but this is met with opposition from both his parents and Riku himself.

“Tenn-nii shouldn’t have to miss school just because I can’t go!” he insists with a sort of forced cheerfulness. “Come back and tell me all about it, okay?”

That entire week, Tenn goes alone. When he comes back after class, he sees his parents talking with a familiar, dark-haired man at the front door.

“Hello, Tenn,” Kujou notices him as soon as he sets foot inside the front gate. The high priest smiles, in a way that would have been pleasant if not for the sharp, meaningful intent behind his gaze. “Back from school?”

“...Yes. Good afternoon.” _Why are you here_ , Tenn wants to ask. But he already knows the answer.

And by the looks on his parents’ faces, they’ve been informed, too.

“I was just about done, so I won’t keep you,” Kujou says, offering a small dip of his head towards the Nanases. “After all, I understand that your other son is very sick. All of this rain is rather...unfortunate, isn’t it?”

Unfortunate, because it isn’t supposed to happen during this season at all. Even on Sirena, it shouldn’t rain without stop for weeks on end like this.

His mother looks as if she wants to ask something, but she swallows it down at the last minute and merely nods instead. Tenn looks between them, brows furrowed. For a moment, there’s only the sound of water against the ground. He takes a deep breath.

_It only gets like this right after the Pioggiarito, when the mages..._

“High priest Kujou, about the recent rain–”

His father’s hand clamps down hard on his shoulder, causing Tenn to trail off halfway into his sentence. “Please excuse him, high priest.”

“No, I’ll gladly answer any questions he may have,” Kujou gives a flippant wave of his hand. “Go ahead.”

His tone of voice hasn’t changed, still calm and easygoing. But there’s a sharp glint in his eye that makes Tenn rethink his original choice of words.

“Can you stop it?” he asks, after a moment’s consideration. “I know that the mages in the Order can make it rain when needed. But can you make it go away, just for a little while?”

Kujou raises an eyebrow. “How bold of you, to request such a favour without offering anything in return...but that’s out of the question. The Order of the Sacred Spring _brings_ rain; we don’t stop it.”

“Not even when there’s too much?” The hand on his shoulder tightens even more, as a warning. But Tenn doesn’t back down. “Our waterways will overflow.”

“They will not,” Kujou answers without missing a beat. “Our canals are better-built than that, even if this weather is out of the ordinary. Oddly, I think this is the first time I’ve heard someone complain about there being _too much rain_.”

“I apologize,” His mother steps forward as well, vaguely panicked as she wraps a hand around Tenn’s arm and tries to pull him back into the house. “Tenn isn’t usually so rude. He’s just– he’s worried about his brother.”

“No, no, I understand. The bond between siblings is a beautiful one, isn’t it?” Kujou sighs, as if truly heartbroken. “The situation with your youngest boy is a pity.”

Tenn’s father clenches his jaw. He doesn’t reply.

“I will send you a highly-recommended healer,” Kujou continues pleasantly, speaking over the awkward silence as if it didn’t exist at all. “Unfortunately, that is all I can do for now. The search for the successor of the Clavis Magna is still my priority, after all.”

He leaves with a sweep of midnight-blue robes. Tenn opens his mouth to speak.

“We won’t ask that of you, Tenn.” His mother beats him to it, bottom lip trembling. She pushes him into the house, and quickly shuts the door. “Why didn’t you tell us that high priest Kujou had come to see you once already?”

Tenn wilts a little under her gaze. “I...I didn’t want you to worry...”

“We’ll speak later, after your mother and I have had a chance to talk,” his father gives him a nudge down the hall. “Go say hi to Riku. He’s been waiting for you.”

Riku is not waiting for him. He’s fast asleep, lips parted and breaths laboured. Tenn tip-toes to his brother’s side, and presses a gentle hand against Riku’s forehead.

_His fever hasn’t gone down at all…_

Kujou’s ‘recommended’ healer won’t be able to do anything; Tenn knows that already.

The downpour grows ever heavier, beating down mercilessly over the rooftop.

Beneath his palm, Riku’s skin continues to burn sickeningly hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time Kujou shows up it's like..."Local Man Ruins Everything." But it's not a surprising development.
> 
> If you enjoyed this piece, please leave a kudos or comment! Feel free to drop by **[jadeluminescence](http://www.jadeluminescence.tumblr.com)** at tumblr or **[@rhythmxecho](https://twitter.com/rhythmxecho)** on twitter so we can scream about I7 together~


	3. Expect Nothing

The Tower of the Sacred Spring is a gigantic, imposing structure surrounded by magical wards. It’s less of a tower and more of a sprawling estate, with construction dating all the way back to Sirena’s founding years and the Kujou family’s initial rise to power. The entrance itself is at the end of a long, winding path which separates it from the city proper. Behind the stone walls, Tenn can see a labyrinth of grandiose gardens.

The ornate double doors are locked shut. There’s not a single person in sight.

“Hello?” Tenn calls out.

Nobody answers. He probably should have expected that.

“Excuse me,” he tries again, louder this time, and cups his hands around his mouth. “My name is Nanase Tenn! I have to talk to high priest Kujou. This is really important!”

Once again, there’s silence. Unsurprisingly, none of the Order has seen fit to respond to the voice of a single child. The Tower isn’t open to visitors from the public and, out here, he has no way of getting their attention.

Unwilling to give up, he balls his hands into fists and begins to pound at the door. Tenn’s frustrated. Scared, too. There’s a bundle of nerves and barely-restrained panic bubbling up in his chest, reminding him that he can’t _afford_ to go back empty-handed. Over the weekend, Riku’s condition had worsened; he’d spent the last couple of days in a feverish haze, only waking up a couple times throughout the day and whimpering when Tenn tries to coax him into eating his meals. Half of the time, he can’t keep anything down.

If this goes on for much longer, Riku really _will_ die.

Healers visit their house every day, but they all have the same apologetic, resigned expression. Tenn knows that they can’t help Riku. If there’s _anyone_ left in Sirena who can, he’ll find them at this tower.

His hands are beginning to ache, so he drops them and steps back from the door. Slowly, his gaze drifts up towards the nearest window. It’s big, and not too high up.

A perfect target.

If they won’t let him go inside, then he’ll make them come see him instead.

Tenn clenches his fist. The falling rain around him crystallizes, forming an array of tiny icicles. The use of such offensive spells are heavily discouraged in Sirena’s peaceful, pacifist society, and the school’s certainly never seen fit to teach them any – but still, it’s not especially difficult to modify a standard freezing enchantment into something that can be used as an attack. Tenn’s ice shards hang in the air, wobbling unsteadily, until he flings them towards the window with a shout.

When they’re about half a meter away, the icicles meet an invisible ward and shatter harmlessly.

Disappointed but not surprised, Tenn flexes his fingers and prepares to try again. He’s definitely going to get in trouble for this later. But if his compatibility with the ley lines is as important as the high priest claims, then there’s no way the Order can afford to seriously punish him.

…Right?

Either way, it’s too late to have second thoughts now. Tenn is just about to send the second round of icicles flying when the front doors slam open, revealing a boy his age with mint-green hair and golden eyes.

“Hey!” the boy cries. “Stop it, what do you think you’re doing?”

Tenn quickly lowers his hands. The icicles lose their shape immediately, melting and splashing as they hit the ground. “I need to talk to someone. The doors were locked.”

“So you _attacked_ the Tower?!”

“I did not! I just wanted to get the Order’s attention,” Tenn says defensively. He steals a glance at the window. The polished glass isn’t even scratched. “Besides, the Tower is warded all around. I know I didn't really break anything.”

“You tried to. That’s still a serious crime.” The other boy crosses his arms, but he seems to drop his guard upon realizing that this was nothing more than a false alarm. His expression becomes one of curiosity, instead. “So, who did you have to talk to? I'm Isumi Haruka, by the way,” he continues, without giving Tenn an opportunity to answer. Haruka's next words are filled with pride. “I'm the one and only apprentice of–”

“–The Order.” A familiar voice cuts in.

Both children look up in surprise, neither of them having noticed just _when_ Kujou had appeared and walked right up to them. Haruka looks startled, as well as a little confused.

“Haruka is an apprentice in the Order. He’s very talented,” Kujou repeats. Despite the praise, he doesn’t spare Haruka a single glance. “Tenn. I see that you've come to visit.”

“High priest Kujou,” Tenn replies, bowing low. He’s keenly aware of the power Kujou holds. If he wants a favourable deal, then he’ll have to get on his good side – and that involves showing a great deal more respect than he did before. “May I have a moment to talk?”

“Of course. Come in, right this way.”

When Tenn tries to step over the threshold, Haruka stops him. “Kujou-san!” if he had been confused before, he sounds absolutely bewildered now. “Why are you...I mean, this boy is an outsider! He's not allowed in here– that is, shouldn't he have to go through a cleansing process–?”

“It's alright, Haruka. Soon, Tenn will be an intrinsic part of this Tower. After all,” Kujou’s next words are filled with certainty, “That is the reason why he came to see me today.”

Kujou’s deduction is absolutely correct, but Tenn instantly hates the self-assured tone of his voice. Impudent protests rise in the back of his throat. He swallows them.

 _Be polite,_ he reminds himself. _Don’t speak out of turn._

High priest Kujou rounds the corner, disappearing further into the tower. Tenn pushes his way past a sputtering Haruka and hurries after him, jogging to keep up with an adult's longer strides as they proceed through the long, twisting hallways. At first, he tries to take note of the paths they take. It’s a lost cause, though – by the time they step out to a courtyard garden, he’s gotten completely turned around and can’t remember which way they’ve come from at all.

There’s also a subtle pressure in the air that Tenn can’t quite identify, but it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling, he turns to take a good look around.

The garden is large, spacious, and entirely built around the narrow creek running through its middle. The water is crystal clear and no more than a few inches deep, each and every one of the smooth pebbles at the bottom standing out in clear relief. Lush trees and carefully-cultivated blossoms grow along the edge. It should have been a beautiful place – but under such cloudy skies, even the vibrant colour of the flowers seem muted to a dreary monochrome.

“This is your first time here, so it must be a lot to take in.” Evidently, his lost expression hasn’t gone unnoticed. Kujou gives a flick of his index finger, effortlessly extending the rain-shielding enchantment around both of them. “That’s alright. You’ll have plenty of time to familiarize yourself with the grounds later.”

Once again, there’s the implication that he’ll soon be making this place his permanent home. Tenn chews on his bottom lip.

When it’s clear that he’s not going to reply, Kujou speaks again. “What did you want to speak with me about?”

He’s prepared for this conversation. “When you first visited me,” Tenn starts. “You said that I’d make a good successor for the Clavis Magna.”

“That is correct.”

“You also said,” he steels himself, and meets Kujou’s gaze squarely. “That if I accepted the position, my family will be taken care of.”

“I did say that, yes,” Kujou tilts his head up towards the darkened skies, then back down at Tenn. “This is about your little brother, isn’t it? How is he doing?”

A flare of red-hot fury rushes through Tenn at the question. Since the high priest first visited their home, the downpour has not ceased – combined with the traditional Pioggiarito season, it made for almost two months of continuous rainfall. This kind of timing can’t be a mere coincidence, so how can Kujou continue to stand there and feign ignorance, like he isn’t holding Riku’s life in the palm of his hand?

Like he isn’t _accelerating_ the death of a child who’s barely ever lived?

“He’s sick. His fever won’t break. I have to help him, so…!” Tenn takes a deep breath, and channels his anger into resolute determination instead. “I’ll accept your offer, high priest Kujou. If you can take care of my family– if you can take care of Riku and make him better, then I’ll do as you say! I’ll become the Clavis Magna’s apprentice.”

An overly self-satisfied smile spreads across Kujou’s face, as if he’s finally gotten his hands on a long-anticipated prize.

“Is that all? Consider it done.”

The agreement comes so easily that it puts Tenn off-balance. “R-Really?”

“Of course,” Kujou replies. “You only had to ask, Tenn – I am not an unreasonable man, and I would never ask you to take on such a role without compensation.”

Tenn almost feels dizzy with relief. No matter how much apprehension he feels about taking on the role of the Great Key’s successor, it’s nothing compared to the degree of worry he feels for Riku. If his brother can be healthy, then it’s all that matters. “You’ll help Riku so he can get better? So that he won’t get sick anymore?”

There’s a hum of agreement. “If I recall correctly, your brother does best in warmer, drier climates. I think you’ll soon find the weather to be in his favour.”

It’s as good as an admittance of guilt for the unnatural rain that’s plagued them for the last three weeks. But this is the end of it, it’ll be okay. Tenn nods eagerly. “And then?”

Kujou blinks, evidently not expecting a follow-up question. “And then? I’ll refer him to the care of Sirena’s best healers.”

Why are they talking about healers again? The tower should have more _extraordinary_ means at their disposal. “They’ve never been able to help Riku very much.”

“I suppose I can also relocate your family to a more arid region,” Kujou relents, tapping a long, pale finger thoughtfully against his chin. “Perhaps one of the villages further inland? It rains less often there – though the temperatures are also much lower, so I’m not sure how much good that’ll do.”

Tenn’s smile fades. “That won’t work. The cold is bad for Riku, too.”

“I will send word out to the other priests across our country. We’ll find an appropriate place for your brother, and have healers attending to him at all times.”

“But…” Tenn hesitates. These are all stunningly ordinary solutions that his family had already considered, and he knows that they’re not going to work. Riku’s condition is an extremely rare, climate-specific case. “The healers always say that Riku’s problems are beyond the scope of what their magic can fix. And my dad says that no matter where we go in Sirena, it’ll be too wet and humid for him.”

There’s a moment of silence.

“If Riku’s health is such a lost cause,” Kujou says, very slowly. “Then I’m not sure what you expect me to do for him.”

_A lost…?_

“My brother is not a lost cause!” Tenn cries. “He’s _not_. Isn’t there anyone at the Tower who can help Riku?”

“I’ve already referred our best healers to him.”

“Not _them_!” in his distress, Tenn completely forgets about his earlier resolution about being polite and not speaking out of turn. His nails dig harshly into his palms, leaving crescent-shaped indents. “What about the Clavis Magna? High priest Kujou, can’t you ask her to heal him?”

There’s a moment of silence.

“The Clavis Magna?” Kujou repeats, as if he isn’t quite sure of what he’s hearing.

Tenn wilts a little and wonders if this is too insolent a request, even as her eventual successor. Still, he presses on. “Even if she’s already granted another wish this year. Could you ask her to grant mine, too? I only want Riku to be healthy. Please.”

Another pause. Then Kujou throws back his head and _laughs_.

“Oh, Tenn.” For the first time, his calm, placid composure cracks a little. Kujou’s expression twists, torn between incredulity and an odd, malignant sort of mirth. “Is this the miracle you were hoping for?”

Tenn falters. “H-High priest?”

“You are still such a _child_ , after all.”

Unnerved, he steps back. “What do you mean?”

“Is that what you believe of the Clavis Magna?” Kujou takes a matching step forward, still smiling, and closes the distance between them again. “That every year, she’ll pick someone out from the crowd on the night of the Piogiarrito, and grant their wish?”

“Doesn’t she? She’s...I mean,” Tenn pauses, uncertain. “The Clavis Magna is Sirena’s guardian angel. She has our entire planet’s mana at her disposal! There’s nothing she can’t do.”

After all, the Great Key is the most powerful mage in the world. She’s more powerful than all the other mages in their country _combined_. The Clavis Magna alone protects Sirena from the aggression of the other hostile, warmongering stars – and if she can do all _that,_  then healing Riku’s illness will surely be nothing more than child’s play.

Kujou’s expression tells a different story.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that you believe it, too.” He looks plainly amused, as if Tenn had just told an especially outlandish joke. Instead of continuing, Kujou walks towards the stream cutting through the center of the garden. He kneels beside the gently-sloping bank. “Come here. If you’re going to become the Clavis Magna’s successor, then there’s something you should understand.”

Nervously, Tenn follows and bends down next to the high priest. The uncomfortable pressure from earlier is more apparent now, bearing down as if the very air around them has grown many times heavier.

“Put your hand in the water, Tenn. Go on.”

Tenn does as he’s told – only to yelp and snatch his hand back a split second later. There’s an electrifying amount of mana in the water. The whole stream seems to pulse like it had a heartbeat of its own.

The mass of raw energy in there had been _terrifying_ – for a moment, it felt as though the water will drag him to the bottom and swallow him entirely. He never wants to touch it again. Tenn hastily shakes his hand dry, and shuffles away from the bank before looking up at Kujou. The high priest’s expression is unreadable.

“This stream follows the path of a ley line. There are many more spread throughout the Tower’s grounds, all heading towards the center. Do you know why the Tower of the Sacred Spring was built in this specific location?”

“I know.” It had been in their history books. Tenn’s brows furrow as he tries to recall the exact passage. “Ley lines run through our entire planet, but they’re spread unevenly across the land. Some areas are rich with mana, and others near depleted. The Tower was built around its namesake – the Sacred Springs, an ancient cluster of ley lines more concentrated than anywhere else on Sirena.”

Kujou nods, but doesn’t say anything else. He’s clearly waiting for Tenn to continue.

“The Tower was built when the head of the Kujou House established himself as the first Clavis Magna, more than a thousand years ago. This location…was it chosen because of the ley lines cluster?” He can vaguely recall reading about it – but it’s definitely edging into speculative territory now. “Because the Great Key serves as a vessel and conduit, the concentration of natural magic here must make it easier for them to control the ley lines’ energy, and maintain the barrier.”

Finally, Kujou’s expression becomes one of approval. “Correct. I would award you full points…if not for one fundamental misconception. Earlier, you felt the kind of energy running through Sirena’s ley lines. Does it seem like it can be freely _controlled?_ ”

Numbly, Tenn shakes his head.

“Then there you have it.” Kujou stands back up, offering his hand. “The specificities of the barrier are actually marked through magic emblems and seals scattered throughout this tower and Sirena itself. The Clavis Magna is a mere vessel for our planet’s natural magic – a conduit for channeling mana through an existing energy circuit, if you will. Certainly, they have more control over Sirena’s mana than anyone else. But that does not mean they are able to use it however they wish.”

Tenn allows himself to pulled to his feet, if only because he still feels lightheaded from touching the water earlier.

He understands the high priest’s implications; despite the awe-inspiring feat that is the barrier, the Clavis Magna does not possess the sort of god-like power everyone in Sirena believes them to have. The ley lines’ energy had been untamed and wild; it hurts to touch. This isn’t something something that can be controlled by a single person.

But if the Clavis Magna cannot perform miracles, then...

“What about Riku?” Tenn’s voice is very small.

“I have the deepest sympathies for your family,” Kujou’s next words contain a note of finality. “And I will make every effort to prolong your brother’s life. With relocation and the care of good healers, he might have a few more years left in him – but if you want total recovery, then you’re asking for the impossible.”

He starts to leave, signifying the end of the conversation. Tenn remains rooted in place, his heart beating loudly in his ears and drowning out all other sound.

A few years? _A few?_

“That isn’t enough!”

He doesn’t even realize he’d spoken out loud until Kujou narrows his eyes at him. Tenn flinches from the sharpness of his gaze, but doesn’t back down.

“That isn’t enough,” he repeats tremulously. “High priest, I came to see you because I thought you could help Riku. If you can’t, then I see no reason to accept your offer.”

Astonishment flits across Kujou’s expression, like he can barely believe what he’s hearing. “Watch your tongue, child,” he begins, voice deceptively quiet. “I’ve overlooked your insolence so far, but I will not tolerate–”

“You said that a Clavis Magna is only as good as their willpower!” Tenn interrupts, desperation fueling a momentary flash of reckless courage. The mental pedestal he’d placed the Great Key upon had crumbled, and with it, his hopes for Riku’s recovery. But he cannot, _will not_ , accept this as his brother’s fate. “You can force me to become her successor if you want, but I’ll fight you every step of the way. I won’t work with you! Unless you can help Riku, I won’t work with you!”

He’s breathing heavily by the end of his outburst. Kujou doesn’t say anything and, for a moment, Tenn fears that he might have gone too far.

Then, a grudging sort of respect creeps across Kujou’s expression, and his stare loses some of its icy intensity.

“You’re asking for a lot, Tenn. This stubbornness of yours will be troublesome in the future...but if you can be as devoted to your duty as you are to your brother’s well-being, then you will make a fine successor for the Clavis Magna. Very well,” Kujou turns to face him fully again. “It’s rather drastic, but I have a solution for you.”

Tenn’s heart leaps, and he waits with bated breath.

“If Sirena’s very climate is detrimental to his health, then he will simply have to leave. We will take Riku to another star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're like me, then you probably spent all of last night freaking out about the Hoshimeguri update. This story will now be taking a sharp, definite turn towards the "canon divergent" category lmao since I came up with everything before the update, and while I did get some assumptions right, I also got some stuff...pretty damn wrong...
> 
> Well! I've been expecting canon to prove me wrong anyways, so it's okay. This chapter in particular goes more into some lore surrounding Sirena and ley lines, and I'm gonna keep going with what I originally had in mind. Hopefully a few of you will be willing to stick around and see where that goes, haha. If you enjoyed reading this, please leave a kudos or comment! As always, you can find me on twitter **[@rhythmxecho](https://twitter.com/rhythmxecho)**.


	4. And It All Washed Away

They pass by Haruka on the way out. The other boy waves and raises an eyebrow at Tenn in question, but Tenn only has time to respond with a noncommittal shrug. He supposes it doesn’t matter. He’ll probably be seeing a lot more of Haruka in the future.

“Come along, Tenn,” Kujou calls, further down the path back to the city. “I will go with you to see your parents.”

It’s inevitable, but the thought has Tenn balking. He’d gone here without permission today. “High priest–”

“Since you’re going to be the Clavis Magna’s apprentice, there’s no need to be so formal with me. Just ‘Kujou-san’ is fine. And please,” Kujou talks right over him. “Remember that what you’ve learned about the ley lines today is confidential information. We’ll consider it...a jump start for your training, how about that?”

And so, Kujou accompanies him back home. Tenn’s mother opens the door with an admonishment on the tip of her tongue, no doubt about to ask why he’s so late. At the sight of the high priest, all colour drains from her cheeks.

“Nanase-san. Do you mind if we continue our discussion from last time?” Kujou says pleasantly. “I had a very productive talk with your son this afternoon, and I think it’ll shed some light on the situation.”

There’s a long, tense silence.  His mother looks as though she would like nothing more than to slam the door shut in Kujou’s face and chase him off with salt, but she ultimately moves aside to let him into their house. Tenn is herded back into his room. He doesn’t move at first, standing near the doorway and trying to listen to the hushed conversation downstairs.

“Tenn-nii…?”

He hadn’t expected for Riku to be awake. Tenn jumps, almost dropping his bag, and hurries to his twin’s side. “Riku! How do you feel?”

“I’m okay,” Riku says with a wane, feeble smile that looks the exact opposite of ‘okay.’ His voice is terribly hoarse and he’s still lying in bed, evidently not doing well enough to sit up. “You’re really late.”

“Sorry.” Tenn places a hand over his forehead, frowning. _Still too hot._ “Did you eat dinner yet?”

“…’M not hungry.”

“You have to eat something. I’ll go ask mom if she–” Tenn starts to get up, but cuts himself off mid-sentence upon remember just _who_ is sitting in their living room right now. “Nevermind. I’ll ask her later.”

Though muffled, the adults have begun to raise their voices. It catches Riku’s attention, too. “Is she talking to someone…?”

“Yeah.” Tenn forces a smile onto his face, even as his stomach twists sickeningly. “But he’ll be gone soon, so don’t worry about it. I’ll ask if mom can make omurice for you.”

Riku hums drowsily, barely seeming to notice the mention of his favourite food. Then he bursts into a fit of coughs, curling up on his side and struggling to breath. There’s nothing Tenn can do but wait slowly, painstakingly, for Riku’s wheezing to calm down.

“You should rest,” he says.

“...Can you sing for me?”

“Of course.”

Tenn brushes the sweaty bangs back from Riku’s forehead and begins to sing, his voice soft and sweet. It’s a soothing melody, and a song they both grew up hearing from their mother. Riku lets out a content sigh and closes his eyes, quickly falling asleep to the tune of their childhood lullaby.

When Tenn finishes his last note, their room is silent once more.

It’s getting dark outside. The ever-present sound of rain that had been haunting Tenn for the past three weeks has stopped at last – but in its absence, the bitter quarreling downstairs is more pronounced than ever. Unsurprisingly, a somber mood had settled over their home by the time Kujou leaves. Both of his parents’ eyes are red-rimmed.

“We told you not to go,” his mother whispers. “Why did you go alone?”

Tenn can’t bring himself to meet her gaze. “He said he could save Riku.”

“We’ll figure something out ourselves,” his father says. “Tenn, we don’t want you to sign your life away to the Order–”

“But there’s no other way!”

His father falls silent. Tenn blinks back the tears prickling at the edge of his eyes, his hands balled into fists in his lap. “There’s no other way,” he repeats, and the rest of the confession tumbles out before he can stop himself. “I heard you and mom talking, after Riku got sick after the Pioggiarito. You said that he was dying.”

“You weren’t meant to hear that. We’ll move somewhere else,” his mother insists. “We’ll find better healers.”

“There _are_ no better healers. Kujou-san told me–” Tenn sucks in a deep, shuddering breath. “He said that even with Sirena’s best, Riku will only have a few years left here. I thought the Clavis Magna would be able to fix him, but she can’t do that either. I don’t want to be apart from him! But I want Riku to be _alive_ , no matter what.”

“Even then, Lama _?”_ His mother covers her face. “I didn’t know it was still possible to travel to the other stars. We haven’t any idea what it’s like! How will we look after him?”

The truth is that they _wouldn’t_ be able to look after Riku once he left – but is there any other choice, if it’s in exchange for his life? Besides, Kujou is doing them a massive favour by offering the option at all. Since the creation of the barrier, outside travel had been banned and, as far as the public knows, impossible.

This is a special exception, made possible only by Sirena’s highest authority and one of the most powerful men on the planet. Tenn won’t let it go to waste. “Kujou-san promised that he will take Riku to Lama and arrange for people to look after him. He swore it on the honour of the Order.”

“What about you?” His father asks softly. “Are you going to be okay, Tenn? You’ll have to stay at the Tower forever.”

“I’m not scared.” It’s only a half-lie. Tenn wipes roughly at his eyes with the back of his sleeve. “This isn’t forever. Eventually, someone else will succeed me, and I’ll be allowed to leave. I’ll come back to you and mom.”

His parents exchange a look. His mother starts to cry, and throws her arms around him in a desperate hug.

“I’m sorry,” she weeps. “I never wanted it to come to this. I’m so sorry, Tenn.”

Tenn returns the hug, clinging on just as tightly. His father puts an arm around them both.

The decision has been made.

~*~*~*~

Kujou turns out to the one who’s most eager to hammer out the specificities of the deal and put it into action. Three days later, he shows up again. By then, Riku’s fever had finally broken, and he looks up curiously at the sound of a stranger in their home.

“Who’s that, Tenn-nii?”

Tenn closes the storybook that he had been reading to Riku. “Just a visitor.” He slides off the bed and opens their bedroom door to a crack, taking care not to let the other see or hear too much. “I’m going to take a look. You should stay here. And pull up your blankets properly,” he adds, in an afterthought.

Riku whines in disappointment, but obediently does as he’s told. “Afterwards, will you read the rest of the book for me?”

Tenn ruffles his hair. “Only if you wait patiently.”

He slips outside, and quietly pokes his head into the living room where the adults are talking. None of them notice him.

“In order to pass through the barrier, we will need some time to make the necessary preparations,” Kujou announces. “But in a week, I can–”

“Absolutely not,” Tenn’s father cuts him off. “Riku’s still too weak to get out of bed. There’s no way he can be well enough to travel within one week.”

Kujou regards him coolly. “Fine, then. Preparations will be ready in a week, but we will wait until your son has recovered.”

The weather improves drastically, with sunlight shining bright and warm almost every day. Riku’s condition improves, too. Under the careful eyes of several healers, he’s eventually deemed well enough to be freed from bed rest.

Riku is understandably thrilled about his newfound freedom. Unfortunately, neither Tenn nor his parents can find it in themselves to celebrate properly as the date of departure looms ever closer, and it doesn’t take Riku long to notice his family’s strange mood. His initial excitement fades, turning into confused uncertainty.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Tenn’s answering smile feels like a mask that’s been plastered onto his face. “Help with what?”

“…I don’t know,” Riku admits sheepishly. “But you look worried, Tenn-nii. Mom and dad does, too.”

“Really?” Tenn feigns ignorance. “I hadn’t noticed.”

Riku cocks his head in doubt, then shrugs. “Okay! I guess it’s my imagination, then.”

He’s blindly trusting and blissfully ignorant to everything that had transpired while he was bedridden. Tenn can’t decide if that’s a good thing or not.

The last thing he wants to do is send Riku off to Lama without warning. But on the other hand, he knows instinctively that this is a plan his little brother will absolutely not agree to. _If you stay here, you’ll die,_ is a harsh reality that he won’t want to accept. There’s no doubt that Riku will fight kicking and screaming to remain in Sirena, even if it’s slowly killing him.

It’s scary to be alone. It’s scarier to be alone in a new place, and Riku definitely wouldn’t want to be apart from his family. But...

“He won’t agree to leave,” his father says. “If we tell Riku, it will only agitate him. There won’t be another moment of peace – he’ll protest right up to the actual date of departure.”

His mother wrings her hands together. “If he gets too worked up, his condition will relapse. Just when he’s starting to recover, too.”

“I don’t want to tell him,” Tenn decides, encouraged by the fact that his parents seem to share similar sentiments. “At least not right now.”

 _Riku won’t understand_ , becomes their recurring justification. _He’s can’t handle it. He’s too sheltered, too naive. We won’t say anything yet._

The weeks slip by. Riku recovers steadily, and their parents begin to cram their schedule full of family activities. There’ll picnics on one day, and shopping trips on the other. Riku delights in the time they’re all spending together, as they enjoy Sirena’s easygoing pace of life to the fullest. Unfortunately, it is also a very transparent, last-ditch effort to create some fond memories they can all look back on. And there isn’t enough time.

Guiltily, Tenn finds himself wishing that Riku would recover a little slower.

His parents also begin to breach the topic of relocation, tentatively trying to get a feel for their younger son’s opinion. “Would you like to travel and see the rest of the world?” they ask. “A warmer place, with less rain?”

Riku blinks. “Are we going somewhere for vacation?”

“Ah, well, not necessarily for vacation,” their mother answers evasively. “How would you feel about living somewhere else?”

“I like it here,” Riku licks a bit of icing off his finger, his attention mostly consumed by the cake he’s helping to decorate. “But if mom or dad or Tenn-nii wants to move, then that’s okay. I’ll follow you!”

She leans forward insistently. “And if you were to go without us?”

 _That_ gets Riku’s attention, and he puts down the piping bag. “Without you?” he echoes, looking mostly confused. “Why would I do that? Aren’t you going to come with me?”

“Of course we’d like to,” their father hesitates, struggling to find the right words. “But we might not always be able to follow you wherever you go. Listen, Riku. Your health is the most important, okay? Even if you might like it here, if there’s another place that’s better for your health, then you have to go.”

“Okay…” Riku says slowly. He looks at his parents, then towards Tenn, wordlessly begging for an explanation.

Tenn stares down at the bowl of batter in his hands. He bites his lip.

The ensuing silence makes Riku fidget uncomfortably. He looks between them again, struggling to understand just what his parents are trying to get at, before saying in an overly bright voice, “Okay, I understand! Mom and dad are always so worried about me...I’ll do my best not to get sick anymore.”

“We’re not _blaming_ you for getting sick, Riku.”

“I know.” Riku scratches at his cheek, leaving a smear of chocolate. “But I also know that I cause a lot of trouble for everyone when that happens, so...if there’s a place that can be better for my health, then I’m okay with moving there.”

Tenn doesn’t want to keep listening. He makes an excuse about washing his hands, and hurries out of the room.

~*~*~*~

He’s not sure if time had always passed this quickly, or if he’s just dreading it _that_ badly – but before Tenn knows it, more than a month had passed, and Kujou shows up at their house to announce that they’ve finalized the day of departure. Although his parents try to stall, it seems that the date cannot be pushed back anymore. They’ll be going their separate ways tomorrow morning. 

Tenn will follows high priest Kujou to the Tower, and Riku will be taken to Lama.

That night, he tosses and turns in his bed, but cannot fall asleep. While his opinion of Kujou had gradually improved and the high priest doesn’t unnerve him as much as before, it’s still a daunting prospect to spend the next decades of his life among the priests, cut off from the outside world. He won’t be able to attend Sirena’s festivals and parades anymore. There will be no more music performances or outdoor markets. Although Sirena’s society is lively, the Tower is a scarily solemn place.

By the time he can reunite with his parents again, he’ll be an adult.

And he’ll never, _never_ get to see Riku again.

He had made the deal weeks and weeks ago, but the full permanence of the situation is hitting him just now. Going off-world is a slight against every one of Sirena’s isolationist traditions. Kujou had made it very clear that he’s making an one-of-a-kind exception for Riku, so Tenn _understands_ why no one else will be allowed to leave with him. However, that’s all the more reason for him to worry about what lies in his brother’s future. Even if the high priest had sworn that he would assign people to look after Riku, to make sure that he stayed safe and in good health...Riku will be all alone.

He’ll probably hate Tenn for making this decision for him.

Blinking back the sudden wetness in his eyes, Tenn curls up miserably on his side and sniffles into his pillow. He doesn’t know how long he spends lying there, crying quietly, but a sudden dip of weight on the bed shakes him out of his thoughts.

“Tenn-nii?”

Hastily, Tenn wipes his eyes on the back of his sleeves. “What is it?”

“Are you okay?” Riku whispers, concern bleeding into his voice even as he stifles a yawn. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“Yes,” Tenn lies. “Sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s okay.” Riku flops down on his back beside him. “Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

Riku deflates. “Oh.”

For a while, neither of them say anything, so Tenn assumes that Riku must have fallen back asleep. But then, he speaks again.

“...Tenn-nii should tell me, if something’s wrong.”

Tenn stiffens. “It’s nothing.”

“That’s not true.”

Riku’s voice is very soft, but that makes his matter-of-fact tone all the more jarring. He rolls over onto his side, vermillion eyes bright even in the dim moonlight, and tugs on Tenn’s sleeve until the elder twin turns to face him as well. “Tenn-nii, you wouldn’t cry unless you were really, really upset. Why are you lying to me?”

At that moment, Tenn is seized by an unbearable urge to confess everything – how he’d gone behind Riku’s back and signed the rest of his life away to a different planet without permission, how he’d persuaded their parents to go along with it, and how he’s still too much of a coward to tell Riku the truth.

But what good will it do, to tell him now? It’s in the middle of the night.

 _If I tell him, Riku will cry_ , Tenn thinks to himself. _He’ll cry, and he won’t be able to go back to sleep. He won’t be rested for his trip tomorrow._

Reasons, justifications.

_The fatigue might make Riku sick._

Excuse after flimsy excuse.

_Mom and dad already said that they'll be the ones to tell him._

The silence stretches between them, and Riku’s shoulders slump in disappointment. “You don’t want to say, huh. But, you know,” he continues with renewed persistence. “Even though I’m not as smart as Tenn-nii, even though I can’t do as many things as you...I want to help! Even if it's just a little.”

Tenn averts his gaze. “This isn’t the same–”

“Is it about how we’re going to move away?” Riku interrupts. A pleased look crosses his face when Tenn’s eyes widen – it’s practically a confirmation. “I was right!” he says triumphantly. “We’re planning to move to another city, or something! Mom and dad keep giving me hints, even if they won’t say when or where. I know about it already, so,” Riku wriggles closer, snatching up Tenn’s hand between his own. “If Tenn-nii’s upset about having to move, then you can tell me! Don’t be sad by yourself.”

He’s so honest and sincere that it _hurts_ , but his assumptions are also completely wrong. Riku’s conclusion is too simple, after all. Naive.

When Tenn doesn’t say anything, Riku’s smile fades. “...No good?”

“I’m sorry,” Tenn says helplessly.

“You don’t _have_ to tell me. I just–” Riku hesitates, looking hurt. “I want to help. You always look after me, Tenn-nii. I...hate that I can’t do anything for you.”

Riku’s hold on Tenn’s hand loosens, and he moves to pull away. Reflexively, Tenn tightens his grip.

“Tomorrow,” he blurts out. “You’ll know everything by tomorrow.”

Riku blinks at him, caught off guard. “Really?”

“Really.”

He smiles. “Then I’ll wait.”

As always, Riku accepts Tenn’s promise at face value and is easily pacified. And with his worries now taken care of, his earlier sleepiness comes rushing back. He stretches, stifling a yawn. “Let’s go back to sleep. Are you okay now, Tenn-nii?”

“...Yes.”

Tenn thinks that he did a fine job at masking the quiver in his voice, but Riku must not agree, because he furrows his brows in contemplation. Then he brightens, as if struck by a particularly good idea, and takes a deep breath.

Between the rainy season and his persistent illness, it’s been a long time since Riku last sung. Hearing the familiar lullaby in his voice almost brings Tenn to tears again and he hides his face in the pillow, shoulders quivering.

Under the blanket, their fingers are still linked with one another. Riku gives him a gentle squeeze.

“If we’re holding hands, then you won’t have any bad dreams,” he says. “Whatever Tenn-nii is worrying about, let’s take care of it together.”

~*~*~*~

There’s a lot of things in store for their future. But it does not include staying together.

Kujou greets them at the entrance of the Tower. He nods pleasantly at their parents but ignores Riku entirely, and the only one he truly acknowledges by name is Tenn. There’s a small circle of priests standing behind him, as well as a number of guards from the Order.

Likewise, Riku is half-hiding behind Tenn, clinging onto his arm and eyeing the congregation with equal parts confusion and apprehension. He doesn’t know what’s happening, not _really_. But between the packed bags, their parents’ solemn faces, and the way his older brother won’t meet his eyes, he knows that something must be very, very wrong.

“Tenn-nii,” he whispers. “I’m scared.”

He doesn’t get a response. The adults are talking, so his parents aren’t looking their way either. Riku tugs at Tenn’s sleeve again, trying to pull him back towards the staircase and away from the Tower, only to find that one of the Order’s guards had silently moved to block the way. He whimpers.

This time, Tenn looks at him and forces on a smile. “It’s going to be okay,” he says, and pats at Riku’s hair. “Riku is brave, right? Wait just a little longer.”

He _wants_ to be brave, but at the moment, every instinct in Riku’s body is screaming at him to leave. “I don’t like it here,” he insists. “I want to go home. Please!”

“It’s going to be okay,” Tenn repeats the same empty words, because he doesn't have anything else.

Finally, the adults stop and turn around to face them. “Everything is ready,” Kujou says, gesturing for one of the guards to take the twins’ bags separately.

Their parents bow. “High priest Kujou, we’ll leave Tenn in your care.”

“Rest assured, he will be well-cared for. You can have a few more hours with your youngest, while we prepare for departure.” Kujou talks right over Riku’s small, startled cry, and turns his gaze upon his prize. “Come along now, Tenn.”

Riku’s grip on his arm is now so tight that it hurts. Tenn steels his nerves, and looks into his brother’s wide, terrified eyes.

“Be a good boy, Riku,” he says. “I won’t be able to look after you anymore, so you’ll have to take care of yourself from now on. Remember to put on your coat when going outside. A scarf when it’s windy. If you get sick, make sure to take your medicine on time, and drink lots of hot water.”

“Tenn-nii–”

“Don’t go out when it’s raining,” he continues, speaking faster and faster, rushing to get the rest of the words out before he becomes too overwhelmed to speak. Despite his best efforts, tears spill down his cheeks and his voice breaks. “Don’t try to run with the other kids. Rest if you’re tired, and don’t push yourself. Take care of your health.”

Riku starts to cry, too. “Where are you going? I don’t understand…!”

For weeks, it’s as though his heart had been slowly breaking apart. But this is when Tenn swears he can feel it shatter.

“I’m sorry I kept this from you,” he chokes out, and wraps his free arm around Riku’s shoulders in a tight, fleeting hug before stepping back. “...Bye-bye.”

For a moment, Riku simply stands there with his hands outstretched, too shocked to move as Tenn begins to walk towards Kujou. Then he lets out a keening wail and lunges forward, wrapping both hands around Tenn’s arm as if clutching to a lifeline.

“No…!” he sobs. “Tenn-nii, don’t leave! I don’t want you to!”

Tenn bites down on his lip hard enough to break the skin. Slowly, methodically, he pries each of Riku’s fingers off and forces him to let go.

“Don’t go with him!”

He can hear their parents now, trying to pull Riku back. Tenn doesn't turn around.

“Stay with me, please!”

This is for Riku’s sake. Maybe someday, he will forgive him.

“ _TENN-NII!_ ”

The tower’s double doors swing shut. The sound of Riku’s screaming is abruptly cut off.

He doesn’t realize how badly he’s trembling until a hand comes down on his shoulder, forcefully holding him in place.

“It’s alright, Tenn,” Kujou murmurs in a low, approving voice. “You have done all you could for that boy. Leave the rest to me.”

That’s right. Kujou-san had promised to have Riku taken care of. Tenn doesn’t quite trust himself enough to speak, so he nods instead.

“Very good,” Kujou smiles. “Cast these distractions from your mind. Do not worry about anything else. As the Clavis Magna’s successor…”

His next words are a whisper, and a command.

“You only have one purpose now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe that, when I first started plotting this thing, I thought I'd be able to separate the twins by the end of a prologue-esque chapter 1? I was so wrong. It ended up taking me four chapters and 10k+ words lmao and I don't even wanna think about how long this thing might be at the end of it all...but let's not think that far ahead. 
> 
> Next time, we'll be doing a POV shift and following Riku to Lama! Gaku can (finally) make his first appearance, too, as the last member of this fic's 'main trio.' Look forward to it~
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this! And as always, you can find me on twitter **[@rhythmxecho](https://twitter.com/rhythmxecho)**.


	5. The Star of Steel

“For goodness’ sake, will you stop with that _incessant_ noise?”

Riku _tries_ , he really does. But the tears won’t stop and despite his best efforts, his crying comes out in loud, heaving sobs. His parents are gone. _Tenn-nii_ is gone. He’s surrounded by a group of priests who are all eyeing him with obvious disdain, and going to a place that he’s only read about in books.

He’s all alone.

Their ride gives a jolt, buffeted by the wild astral currents. A murmur of unease ripples through the ship. Riku wraps his arms around himself, and cries even harder.

“Tenn-nii,” he weeps. “Tenn-nii, I want to go back.”

There’s no answer.

...Of course there isn’t.

Logically, Riku knows it isn’t possible for Tenn to hear him now – but he’s always relied so heavily upon his big brother, taking it for granted that Tenn would come to help every time he had a problem, that the very _idea_ of his absence now seemed surreal. In the end, won't his Tenn-nii will make everything alright? Won't he pat his hair, apologize for scaring him, and take him back to their home in Sirena? Tenn _always_ comes running when he cried. There’s no way that he would abandon him here.

But reality plays out very differently. Though Riku cries himself hoarse, soaking his sleeves and hiccuping pitifully, nobody tries to comfort him. The Order’s priests seem to have given up on asking him to be quiet, so they’ve moved onto ignoring his very existence. Eventually, Riku runs out of energy and curls up into a tiny ball among his bags. They’re the most familiar things he has, now.

He’s tired. So, so tired.

Maybe the next time he opens his eyes, he’ll be at home and this will just be a bad dream.

~*~*~*~

“Get up, child.”

His eyelids feel heavy and swollen. When he opens them, the surroundings are not what he wanted to see. Immediately, tears prickle at the edge of his eyes.

“Do _not_ start crying again,” Kujou says in a low voice, deceptively calm. “Your family may have coddled you, but I will not. Pull yourself together.”

The high priest is smiling, but his words are that of a threat. Riku clamps his mouth shut, mid-whimper. More tears spill down his cheeks, silently this time.

Kujou regards him silently for a couple moments, watching as Riku’s shoulders shake with the effort of holding his sobs back. “Better,” he allows, and tosses a black cloak onto his lap. “We’re leaving. Put this on.”

It’s a piece of dull, drab material, and nothing like Sirena’s colourful silks. Riku wipes his face on it. “W-Where are we going…?”

“I’m going to drop you off,” Kujou says. “I believe your parents had already explained the situation. Please don’t waste my time with such redundant questions.”

Indeed, they had explained it – but only mere hours before Riku had to leave, and he’d barely had time to process anything before being shoved onto the Order’s ship. None of this feels real. He can’t wrap his head around the fact that he’s on a new star now, or that his parents won’t be coming with him. He can’t comprehend that his big brother, always a steadfast and comforting presence at his side, had really bid him a permanent farewell.

He can’t understand why his family had kept all of this a secret, until the very last minute.

“I don’t want to go,” he begs. “Take me back to Sirena, please!”

Kujou gives him a narrow-eyed look, and leaves without bothering to give an answer. Riku gathers his belongings and scrambles after the high priest as fast as he can.

It’s hard to carry all these bags by himself – Tenn-nii always used to take the heavier ones for him. Riku’s out of breath in less than a minute and, in his haste to keep up with the adult’s longer strides, he trips over his own feet and goes down with a yelp. The bags scatter everywhere. Riku’s left to kneel on the ground with watery eyes.

“O-Ow…”

This should be when Tenn helps him up, wipes away his tears, and gently chides for him to be more careful. This should be when his parents offer to take the bags instead.

Riku looks up to meet Kujou’s cold, dark gaze.

“What are you waiting for? Stand up.”

He had scraped his palm, and it hurts. Riku’s bottom lip trembles.

“Stand up. I won’t repeat myself again.”

The high priest’s voice had taken on a scary edge. Reluctantly, he gets back to his feet and whispers an apology. Kujou sighs, as if Riku had caused him some great inconvenience, and gestures for a another priest to pick up his belongings. “Follow me. _Quietly_.”

Riku wants to dig his heels into the ground and refuse, but he quails at the adults’ stony expressions. They escort him along the tunnels like a prisoner, with every step feeling like an irreversible distance further away from home. At the exit, Kujou only brings one other priest to carry Riku’s bags. The rest of them retreat back to the ship, murmuring restlessly among themselves – it seems that being on a different star has made them uneasy, too. Kujou is the only one unaffected, and he beckons Riku forward.

They step into the city proper.

Sirena’s architecture uses plenty of glass and crystal, with sleek curves and giant windows amidst a mosaic of soft colors; it’s built to be beautiful and pleasing to the eye. In comparison, Lama is a shock of blacks and grays. Towering steel structures line the streets, with plain, heavyset doors and small windows present only at the upper levels. They’re built like fortresses. Many are near-identical to one another.

The people around them are dressed in a similarly dark colours. Now Riku understands why Kujou had tossed the black cloak at him – the bright blues and purples of his flowing Sirenian tunic would have stood out like a sore thumb among the practical, no-nonsense garb of Lama’s people. The vast majority of them are wearing some kind of uniform – black, with gold around the edges and an undertone of dark green. Some have eerily-glowing lines of blue etched into the fabric.

They’re also carrying weapons.

Once Riku catches sight of the first one, he can’t help but notice them everywhere. A longsword by a man’s hip. A spear, carried upon a woman’s back. A set of knives, peeking out under the edge of a teenager’s jacket.

Almost everyone is armed, and there's a quiet tension in the air. Lama’s people are alert, _vigilant_ , in a way Sirena’s citizens never are.

“Keep walking,” Kujou murmurs, his voice barely audible. “Don’t stop, and don’t stare.”

It’s easier said than done. Riku tries to keep his eyes trained straight ahead, but he can’t hide how nervous he is. He’s never seen a real sword before. Sirena had always been peaceful, and the Order only kept a small force around in the case of rare internal disputes. Ordinary citizens go their whole lives without ever picking up a weapon; Lama’s people, however, all carry themselves like soldiers.

Consumed with anxious questions, he doesn’t notice when they stop walking, and stumbles into Kujou’s back with a squeak. Kujou sighs again, like he had expected nothing but is somehow disappointed anyways. He gestures for the other priest to set down Riku’s bags.

“This is a good enough place,” he announces. They’re turned onto a small, quiet street, and no one else is around. “Leave his belongings. We will head back.”

Dread coils at the pit of Riku’s stomach. “You’re...you’re leaving?”

“Yes. I would prefer not to stay in Lama any longer than is necessary.”

“But–!” his voice feels choked up, stuck in his throat. Riku looks around wildly to the imposing fortresses and unfamiliar streets, then back at the high priest. Are they going to abandon him? Didn’t his parents say that Kujou will arrange for someone to look after him? There’s a thousand questions and pleas at the tip of his tongue, all overwhelmed by growing fear and panic.

“B-But I don’t know where to go,” is all he can manage, stammering. “I don’t know anything about Lama...!”

Kujou stares back impassively. “Then I suppose you had better start learning.”

He turns to leave. In a fit of desperation, Riku reaches out – only to recoil a second later, as a pillar of ice rises from the ground and freezes his outstretched hand in place. He squeaks in distress and tries to pull his arm back, but it’s no use; cast by a powerful mage, even this simple freezing charm is impossible for him to undo.

“Don’t leave me here,” a sob bubbles up in his throat. Riku’s tears come faster and faster, blurring his vision. “I want to go back to Sirena.”

“That won't happen, so I would suggest you stop wasting your time with meaningless fantasies. We’re near the nobles’ district. If you make yourself useful, perhaps one of them will be willing to take you in as a servant.” Kujou’s voice is light but impersonal, and without a single trace of sympathy. “I’ll also give you one last piece of advice: Lama is currently undergoing a period of political turmoil, and their laws are far more stringent than ours. Try not to draw unwanted attention to yourself.”

He casts one last dispassionate glance over his shoulder.

“You’ll have a higher chance of survival, that way.”

~*~*~*~

Slowly, the sun dips over the horizon.

His arm feels cold, even though Kujou’s ice had melted soon after he left. Riku curls dolefully in on himself, face buried in his cloak and shivering slightly. It's late autumn in Lama. Though the weather is about as warm as the height of Sirena’s summers, it still gets chilly once the sun goes down. He’d tried to walk around a little earlier, hoping to find somewhere to stay, but that had only served to tire him out. None of the people on the street look friendly, either, so he’d been too scared to talk to them. He hadn't the slightest idea what to do.

If Tenn-nii was here, maybe he’ll know. But Riku is a whole world away from him now.

So caught up in his own misery, he doesn’t even notice the approaching footsteps until they stop right in front of him.

“Hey, what are you doing out here? The curfew is about to go into effect.”

Riku’s head jerks up. There’s a teenage boy standing over him, clad in a military uniform like the rest of Lama’s people with his sharp features framed by silvery hair. Although he can’t be more than a couple years older, he carries himself with an air of extraordinary confidence and maturity. There’s a fine sword by his side, its jewel-embedded hilt glowing in the dim evening light.

“Did you hear me?” the boy asks, upon receiving no immediate answer.

“I...” Riku shrinks back. “I didn't know there was a curfew. I'm sorry.”

“How can you not? It’s been in place for years.”

“I’m sorry,” Riku repeats helplessly. “I didn’t mean to break the rules. I...I’m new here.”

The other boy eyes him for a few seconds more, as if trying to gauge the honesty of his claims. Then, he sighs. “You don’t look like you’re lying, but you’re the second person to tell me that today – there was a green-haired kid earlier, too, wearing some outlandish blue thing,” he shakes his head in exasperation. “Are you a refugee? The city guards should have explained our rules before letting you in. Pleading ignorance won’t do you any good. If they catch you after-hours, you’ll be branded as a spy.”

Curfew? Refugee? _Spy?_

There’s a lot to unpack here, and Riku’s head is swimming with new information. He must’ve taken too long to respond, because the silver-haired boy lets out a huff of impatience. “Anyways, you should get going. Where’s the rest of your family?”

The mention of _family_ instantly has Riku’s eyes watering again, and he chokes down a whimper. Realization flits across the older boy’s expression. His tone softens. “You came here by yourself?”

“...Y-Yes.”

“Did your parents tell you what to do?”

They did. His parents told him to be good and listen to the caretaker the Order would assign for him – but then Kujou had _left_ without doing anything, and now he’s more lost than ever. He’s already cried so much today that it feels like he should have no tears left – but they come anyways, unbidden. Riku lets out a sniffle, his shoulders trembling.

He’s cold and tired and _scared_. He wants to see his parents. He wants to see Tenn-nii.

At first, he’d tried to convince himself that his family will definitely find a way to come back for him. That this was all a terrible mistake. But it’s almost nightfall now.

...They’re not coming, are they?

“They s-said that I…I-I wanted to do as they said but…”

What does it matter, if he’s never going to see them again? Bile rises up in his throat and Riku clamps his mouth shut, fighting back a wave of nausea. His breaths quicken, becoming shallow and strained. His hands are shaking. His vision is blurring. He digs his nails into his palms, trying to rein in the rising panic, but that doesn’t help at all.

“Hey,” the Laman boy’s hand is on his shoulder now but his voice seems very far away, muted by the blood pounding in Riku’s ears. “Calm down. If you don’t know where to go, I can show you. Do you have any other relatives here, or…?”

“No,” Riku chokes out. He feels sick. Saying it out loud like this makes the situation seem infinitely more real, more _final,_ and his voice tilts hysterically. “They’re gone. My parents...m-my brother, they…!”

It’s hard to breath. His heart feels like a trapped bird, beating against his ribcage. The Laman boy is shouting something, but Riku can no longer process those words.

It’s almost a relief when the world around him fades to black.

~*~*~*~

He wakes up somewhere warm. The pillow is plush, and the blankets are soft. Riku blinks blearily as he waits for his eyes to adjust to the dim, flickering light.

There’s someone standing in front of him. Riku’s heart leaps. “Tenn-nii?”

“I’m afraid not.”

The illusion shatters immediately. This person’s voice is much deeper than his brother’s light, gentle one. His hair is not coloured in pale, ethereal pink, but a steely silver. He’s also very tall and leanly muscular.

It’s the Laman boy.

“Is 'Tenn' your brother’s name? You’ve been talking in your sleep.”

It’s an attempt at conversation, but Riku can only bring himself to nod mutely. When it’s clear that he’s not going to respond, the older boy speaks again. “Either way, I’m glad that you’re finally awake. You gave me a scare when you passed out on the street,” he shakes his head. “What is your name?”

“...Nanase Riku,” he whispers. “Where...where am I?”

“You’re in the Yaotome manor.” The Laman boy pauses, as if expecting him to react to the name. When Riku stays quiet, he furrows his brows. “I’m Yaotome Gaku. When you lost consciousness, you looked like you were having trouble breathing. The refugee shelter is short on doctors and I was worried that you might need medical attention, so I brought you to my home instead.”

 _I must have had an attack_. This wouldn’t be the first time he’s triggered one after getting too worked up. “Yaotome-san...thank you for helping me.”

Gaku shrugs. “I’m not about to leave an unconscious kid to fend for himself.”

Still, his assistance could have been the difference between life or death for Riku. He opens his mouth to thank Gaku again, but is interrupted by a fit of coughs. Each breath is a struggle and he curls ups on his side, wheezing.

Eventually, the fit passes. He feels almost numb in its aftermath, and wordlessly accepts the cup that’s pushed into his hands. Riku murmurs a _thank you_ and begins to drink, one small sip at a time. It's only warm water, and he finds himself yearning for the hot honeyed milk that Tenn-nii always makes for him.

But that's all wishful thinking now, isn't it?

Eventually, Gaku breaks the silence. “I have a few questions. Don’t look at me like that,” he adds, exasperated, when Riku cowers away from him. “Like I’m going to eat you, or something. I just want to know how you got hold of _this_.”

He tosses a small, diamond-shaped object onto the bedcovers. It bounces twice before tumbling to a stop in Riku’s lap.

“How did this make it into civilian hands?” Gaku asks. Shadows flicker across his face. “I don’t recognize the design, either – is it an Alban model?”

Riku picks it up, running his fingers along the edges. It’s only a mana crystal, made to glow and act as a portable light source whenever it’s charged with magical energy. Tenn had enchanted it specifically for him, modifying the basic spell a little so that the crystal will also radiate warmth – _just in case Riku’s hands get cold_ , he had said. Gaku must have dug it out of his bag. But even so, it’s an extremely common item, and he doesn’t understand why he’s being interrogated about it.

“It’s mine,” he says hesitantly. “I-I don’t know what, um, model it is. Tenn-nii– I mean, my big brother gave it to me.”

Gaku crosses his arms. “He shouldn’t keep military-issued equipment for personal use, much less give it to a family member. What regiment did he serve in?”

What does any of that have to do with a simple enchantment for light? Riku’s eyes dart around the room as he scrambles for an appropriate answer – only then does he notice why this room is so dimly lit, and why there are so many shadows.

Whereas Sirena uses mana crystals, _this_ room is illuminated by oil lamps. They’re made of brass, and so incredibly old-fashioned that he’s only seen them in history books. Compared to Sirena’s methods, this is a crude and unreliable way of providing light.

_Then...are mana crystals not for everyday usage in Lama?_

The realization doesn’t help much; Riku’s never been a good liar, and Gaku’s stare only unnerves him further. “Tenn-nii, he's not really...” he stammers, shrinking back against the pillows as if trying to melt through them. “I’m sorry, he...um, he didn’t tell me.”

Gaku gives a skeptical, disbelieving huff and and opens his mouth to push it further. But upon noting Riku’s expression of wide-eyed panic, he sighs and leans back. “That’s fine, kid. Look, I didn’t mean to give you a hard time right after you woke up – I just had to make sure that you weren’t...you know, sent here by anyone. Anyways,” he changes the topic. “You’re probably tired, right? Or hungry?”

Tentatively, Riku nods.

“Then I’ll bring some food, and you can rest afterwards,” Gaku says. He holds out his hand. “Give me the crystal.”

Riku instinctively tightens his grip and cradles the mana crystal to his chest. He’d never thought twice about such a common object before. But now, it’s something from Sirena and something from _home_. He can’t part with what little he has left.

“Enchanted items are military-issued, Nanase,” Gaku says. “You have to return it.”

“N-No.” Riku’s voice trembles, but he stands his ground. “My brother gave it to me.”

To his surprise, Gaku doesn’t fight him on it. A sympathetic look crosses his face, and he backs down without arguing.

“...Fine. It’s a memento from your family, right? Take good care of it.”

The door clicks shut.

Later that day, Gaku comes back with a bowl of thin, grayish-brown noodles. It doesn’t taste _bad_ , but it’s unfamiliar and Riku finds that he doesn’t have much of an appetite anyways. He manages a few mouthfuls before pushing the bowl aside.

Gaku looks vaguely crestfallen. “You don’t want more?”

Riku shakes his head. “No, but thank you.”

As Gaku leaves the room, Riku burrows back under the blankets. Part of him is filled with anxious trepidation, but a bigger part is simply exhausted and numb from the past day’s ordeal. He puts the mana crystal under his pillow, and falls asleep with one hand resting lightly upon its surface.

When he wakes up again, it’s to the sound of arguing outside the room. The voices are too muffled for him to hear what they’re saying, but neither seem happy.

“...a child, he’s harmless…”

That sounds like Gaku. Riku slips out of bed and tip-toes across the floor, carefully pressing his ear against the heavy wooden door.

“I did not give you permission to start picking strays off the street!” The other person’s words come just short of a shout. “This city is full of war orphans. If we stopped to help every one of them, we’d get absolutely nothing done!”

Gaku raises his voice, too. “I wasn’t wrong to help him.”

“Take him to a shelter if you must, but do not do anything to put us at risk,” comes the response. “You know that children make excellent spies. I can’t believe my own son is stupid enough to invite one _right into my home_.”

“But he’s sick, he needed a doctor–”

“Are you going to help every sick child you see on the street now? That’s impossible. Get him out of the estate, Gaku.”

“I’m telling you that I won’t!”

“Then I’ll do it myself.”

The door swings open without warning. Too slow to react, it smacks Riku squarely on the forehead. He reels back with a yelp, clasping both hands over the painful bump.

An older man strides in, glaring down at Riku over the rim of his glasses. His cheeks are sunken, once-handsome features dulled by age, but he has the same silvery hair and steely gray eyes as Gaku. Even if the air about him is harsh and severe, lacking in any of Gaku’s subtle kindness, there’s no doubt that this is the Yaotome patriarch.

“See,” he spits out. “The whelp was eavesdropping. Keep him here, and you’ll find all our secrets leaked before the week is over.”

“You probably woke him up because you were yelling!” Gaku protests, entering the room hot on his father’s heels. “He’s just a kid.”

“How can you be sure that he’s not an enemy agent? Have you interrogated him?” his father demands. “Did you search his belongings?”

With each word, he takes a step forward. Riku, who had began to tremble with fright, skids away and instinctively ducks behind the most familiar person in the room. Gaku jumps when he feels tiny hands latch onto the back of his jacket, and looks down to meet Riku’s large, pleading eyes.

“Yaotome-san,” he whimpers. “I’m sorry I eavesdropped. I heard your voice, and I wanted to know why you sounded angry.”

Gaku hesitates, and his eyes flicker back to the bed where they both know Riku’s placed the mana crystal. Then he squares his jaw, and turns back to face his father.

“I’ve done my part and searched through his bags already. He doesn’t own anything out of the ordinary,” he says, and jerks his head down towards Riku. “This isn’t the face of a trained spy – it’s the face of a scared kid who’d already lost his entire family. Your paranoia is getting out of hand, father.”

“Don’t use that tone with me, boy.” Nevertheless, the older man pauses. Riku stays quiet, half-hiding behind Gaku and shivering as he’s closely scrutinized.

Finally, Gaku’s father lets out a sigh. “This is a waste of time.”

“At least let him stay until he recovers,” Gaku shakes his head. “I’ll take personal responsibility for him. He won’t go anywhere he’s not supposed to. And I’ll still do all my training and patrols, as usual.”

His father sneers. “You’ll be able to do _more_ if you aren’t so insistent on playing babysitter for an absolute nobody.”

“I’m not going to throw him out to die.” Gaku stares back, his hands curled into fists. “I don’t care if it’s impractical or a waste of time or whatever. This war doesn’t have to turn us into cold-blooded monsters.”

The tension in the air is thick enough to be cut with a knife. But in the end, Gaku’s father is the one to relent.

“Cling to your naive idealism, then,” he says, and starts to leave. “You have until the boy has recovered, and not a day more.”

When he’s gone, Riku’s shoulders slump in relief. Gaku relaxes, too, and he turns around with a sigh. “Do me a favour and keep that mana crystal out of sight, okay? If my father finds it, nothing I say will be able to convince him of your innocence.”

Riku nods, sniffling. “I’m not doing anything bad, I swear.”

“I believe you.” Gaku’s expression softens. “I think a real spy would have come up with better excuses than what you gave me, anyways. Besides, you’re...how should I say this? You have a very sheltered air about you, Nanase. As if you’ve never really seen conflict.”

Such a thing shouldn’t be spoken about like it’s _rare_ , and this sends a chill down Riku’s spine. Sirena’s books have always described the other Stars as selfish, greedy, and bloodthirsty. For the Star of Steel, at least, that verdict seems to hold true.

Gaku is oblivious to his train of thought. The curtains rustle as he throws them open, letting in the bright morning sunshine. “I have to leave for training now, but I’ll get the maids bring you meals. The doctor will check on you later," he says distractedly, fiddling with the clasp holding his sword to his belt. "Don’t leave this room until I have a chance to show you around the estate – I don’t want you to get lost by yourself.”

That’s fine, because Riku doesn’t think he has the energy to walk around anyways. He thanks him and waits for the door to click shut, then climbs back into bed.

_Lama is scary. I want to go home, Tenn-nii..._

But he’s outside of Sirena’s sacred barrier, now. Even if he caught a ship off Lama, he knows that he won’t be allowed back onto his home planet.

The loneliness is too much to bear, and he dissolves into tears again. Riku cries until he tires himself out, and the next couple of days slip by in a miserable, numbing daze. Eventually, he drags himself up and begins to sort through his belongings, desperately seeking comfort in its familiarity.

He’s aghast to find that almost everything his parents had packed are carefully impersonal, coloured in shades of blacks and grays to emulate the clothing he’s seen here. Aside from the mana crystal, there’s absolutely nothing characteristic of Sirena and very little to truly remind him of home. It’s clear that his parents had packed with the intention for him to blend in as a Laman native.

 _They knew._ He clenches his fists, shoulders trembling. _They knew everything, but…_

He rejects dinner that night. Gaku studies him in silence for a while, then reaches out and claps him hard on the shoulder.

“Alright, Nanase, wipe that sorry look off your face. You’re going to eat dinner tonight – and then tomorrow morning, you’re going to get up nice and early so you can come with me when I go on patrol.”

“E-Eh?”

“Your family sent you here so you can be safe, right? They didn’t do that just so you can waste away in your room.” Gaku speaks bluntly, without mincing words. “It’s up to you now – are you strong enough to keep going, or have you already given up?”

_Have I...?_

He misses Sirena so much that it _hurts_. He misses his beautiful hometown, and the lively festivals when everyone would come sing and dance together. He misses his school, as well as the teachers who would give him extra help to catch up after a long period of absences. In the blink of an eye, everything had been torn away from him. Sometimes, it's hard to even get out of bed, and he still cries himself to sleep every night.

...But he’s not ready for things to end, either. Riku thinks of his parents, smiling tremulously as they reassured him that this is all for the sake of his health, and that he won’t get sick anymore on the new planet. How they had apologized over and over, saying that they absolutely wouldn't have done this if there were any other options.

He thinks of Tenn-nii, who had cried the night before their separation – then cried  _again_ , when he hugged him goodbye. Tenn, whose last words had been a reminder for him to take care of himself.

Riku still hates how his family had sent him to this war-torn Star, and how they’d made this decision without talking to him even _once_ , but...

“I haven’t given up,” he says. “If I don’t keep going, then my family will be sad, too.”

Gaku gives him a long look. Then, he smiles.

“Good answer. Dress warmly, and I’ll see you for patrol tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicated this to Orion and Erin for coming home to me from the i7 gacha, IM SO HAPPY...
> 
> This chapter can alternatively be known as "Riku cried a lot." Also, my "Yaotome Gaku" character tag is officially not a lie anymore! We'll be following Riku and Gaku around Lama for the next couple of chapters, and see if we can hand Riku those kunais everyone's been losing their shit over since Erin's whole assassin thing was introduced ;)
> 
> As always, kudos or comments are appreciated. Or come scream at me on **[@rhythmxecho](https://twitter.com/rhythmxecho)** , that works too.


	6. What You Need To Be

The ache of homesickness never goes away. But the pain dulls, little by little.

It helps to have something to _do_ ; something other than wistful memories to occupy his thoughts, so Riku is glad to follow Gaku out for patrol every morning. At a brisk walk, the standard route takes about an hour as it leads them past the nobles’ district and into the heart of the city. Although Riku is more of a straggling attachment than any actual help, Gaku doesn’t criticize him for it. He’s considerate, in fact, and calls for small breaks whenever he notices the younger boy struggling to keep up.

It’s a lot more exercise than he’s used to, and Riku is always out of breath by the time they’re done. If Tenn is here, he’d probably scold him for exerting himself so much.

But aside from some minor fatigue, he feels _fine_. Lama is much warmer, and the air doesn’t have the same heavy humidity that made it so difficult for him to breathe on his home planet. Even when Riku’s tired, he rarely finds himself suffocatingly short of breath like he often did in Sirena. He hasn’t had any attacks since the stress-induced one on his first day, either – so it feels alright to push himself a little.

He doesn’t want to be a burden. Besides, Lama doesn’t seem like the kind of place that would tolerate burdens.

The Star of Steel lives up to its name, but not necessarily in a good way. There are no canals here, and no graceful gondolas that can be steered with a single flick of one’s fingers – only roads paved with smooth, solid stone. Instead of the lively chatter and music that had filled Sirena’s streets, Lama’s citizens are stern and quiet, rarely stopping to greet each other as they hurry among the towering black buildings. Although the weather is warm, everything from the design of Lama’s city to the attitude of its people is rigid and unwelcoming and _cold_.

It doesn’t help that there are soldiers no matter where they go. The tension is nerve-wracking.

“What are you looking at?”

With a start, Riku realizes that he’d zoned out and fallen behind. “Sorry!” He runs to catch up, then points at a particularly large building. It’s already walled off by iron fencing, but there’s still soldiers standing at the entrance with sharp-tipped spears at ready. “I was wondering, with those guards...why do you need so many?”

Gaku frowned, as if the answer should be obvious. “We keep our rations in there, so of course it needs to be guarded. It's really not _that_ many – there’s more at the factories. You know, factories for weapon enchantments,” he adds, when Riku gives him a confused look. “You’ve never seen one?”

Riku shakes his head.

“You must be from a pretty small place, then. They’re at the heart of every group’s stronghold – even the King would be helpless if the capital’s factories are taken out. The best soldiers are always stationed there, and the shift transitions are so smooth that the perimeter is never left unguarded, even for a second. We have no blind spots.”

Gaku sounds proud of it all, but the statement only confuses Riku. “Wouldn’t it be easier to use wards? It’s what the Order ha– I mean,” he backtracks hastily, “They’re the best sort of protection, right? Tenn-nii said so.”

But Gaku’s expression goes blank, completely lacking in comprehension. “What do you mean?”

“Magical wards. Like...barriers? That way, you can't mess up because of human errors.”

“You mean, reinforcement and strengthening spells?” Gaku tilts his head. “They’re no good here, unless you plan the weld the doors shut.”

Riku stares at him. “Huh?”

“It’s not enough to simply make the building durable,” Gaku explains. “We aren’t expecting large-scaled attacks in the middle of the city, anyways, so it’s more important to guard the entrances and make sure that nobody can sneak inside.”

 _That’s what wards are supposed to do_ , Riku wants to say, but he’s starting to get the sense that his perception of what's feasible and Gaku’s perception of what's feasible are rather different. He shuts his mouth.

Gaku starts to walk again. “Maybe if we had more shards from the Star Gem, we’d be able to have spells good enough to replace people. But not right now.”

_Star Gem?_

Riku files the term away for future reference, making a mental note to look it up in the Yaotome Estate’s enormous library as soon as he gets back. While the rest of the world has moved on during the last thousand years, Sirena had been stuck in its own isolationist bubble. There are too many things he doesn’t know. If he’s going to stay in Lama, then he wants to catch up as soon as possible.

Over the course of the next couple weeks, he learns several things.

High priest Kujou had said that this country is “currently undergoing a period of political turmoil,” but it might be more accurate to say that Lama’s history is nothing but a series of _ongoing_ political turmoils. Stories of war are scattered across their books, with long stretches of violence punctuated by periods of tentative peace. The current civil war, bitterly fought between a weakened royal family and several factions among the nobility, is nothing out of the ordinary.

“So who’s side are you on?” Riku asks, staring down at the sprawling maps and books laid out across the library table. “Your family, I mean.”

“We’re in the capital, Nanase. If we’re supporting anyone _but_ the royal family, we’d be dead already. That said,” Gaku makes a disgusted face. “My old man couldn’t care less about the King. He sees this as an opportunity for our family to gain status and power.”

Riku chews on his lip. “Why is everyone fighting?”

Gaku scoffs. “If I try to list out every reason, we’d be here all day.”

Indeed, Lama’s people have fought over everything from territory, to resources, to matters of personal honour – but most of all, they’ve fought over the possession of something called a “gem shard.” It takes Riku a while to realize that this is the same _Star Gem_ Gaku had mentioned before. The term appears frequently in Lama’s history books. He traces his finger across the line of text, and begins to read.

 _From Mistero, the Star of Beginnings, came five founding families who would go on to become the rulers of their own star_. _Their departure was not a peaceful one. The Star Gem, which once granted the leaders in Mistero’s Sacred Sanctuary total control of the ley lines, was broken into six pieces in the midst of the war. A single piece remained with Mistero, but the others were seized by the five founding families and taken away – thus, the Star Gem was scattered across the six stars._

Riku pauses, frowning. If each of the five founding families had one, then there must be one in Sirena, too. But he’s never heard of it in _their_ origin story, nor seen it mentioned in any other books, even though Tenn had read a lot of books for him.

_Once broken, the Star Gem’s influence over the ley lines was greatly diminished - but it remains an incredibly powerful force for enhancing magecraft, and the royal families throughout history have gone to great lengths to retain possession of their gem shards. Mistero has kept their gem shard within their Sacred Sanctuary, and some say that it is what allows them their unique divination magic. Bestia’s shard is hidden in the depths of their forests, known for blessing their star with fertile lands and bountiful harvests. Sirena’s use of their shard is a complete mystery. While many theories exist, it is impossible to verify any of them due to a lack of access to the planet itself._

If the shard exists, then it’s probably in the hands of the Order. But Riku’s never heard of it, so maybe Lama’s book is wrong. What would these outsiders know about his home planet, anyways?

_Since Alba’s invasion of Eterno more than a decade ago, the whereabouts of Eterno’s shard had disappeared along with their royal family. Some have speculated that Alba is now in possession of both their own shard, as well as Eterno’s._

_As for Lama’s shard, it is unique among the six in the sense that it has changed hands no less than seventy-seven times. Similar to the others, it is a symbol of the royal family and a representation of power. However, bloodlines have come to matter very little in the struggle for Lama’s crown. It will be seized by the most capable – and if a person has managed to obtain the gem shard and all the power that comes with it, then they are almost certain to become Lama’s new ruler._

He flips through the next couple of pages, frowning. “It doesn’t say where Lama’s shard is kept...”

“It’s at the Central Factory,” comes a familiar voice.

Riku yelps, almost falling out of his chair in his haste to turn around. “Yaotome-san–! You scared me!”

“You should be more alert. I was making plenty of noise as I walked,” Gaku says, and leans over his shoulder to look at Riku’s book. “ _The Story of Origin_ , huh? Why the sudden interest?”

“I...well,” Riku hesitates. “I want to learn more about Lama’s history. Did you say that the shard is at a factory?” he presses on, “If it’s that important, why isn’t it with the king at his castle, or something?”

It’s a reasonable question, he think, but Gaku shakes his head. “Keeping it at the castle would be a waste of time. No matter which ruling family owns the shard of Lama, or how many times it’s switched hands throughout the centuries, it’s always been kept in a secure factory and used to enhance spells for weapon enchantments. Right now, we need its power more than ever. Don’t you know any of this?” he adds, upon seeing Riku’s confused expression. “I know you’re not from the city, but sometimes you act like you don’t know _anything_. Geez, you must be from a pretty backwater place.”

Only then does it occur to Riku that he’d made himself stand out again.“Well, um...my hometown is very small!”

“You told me already.”

“A-And, it does have a lot of water!”

“...Not what I meant, Nanase.”

~*~*~*~

Riku had suspected it before, but now he _knows_ that magic is a rare commodity here. Whereas enchantments are used for all sorts of mundane things in Sirena, it’s completely absent in the everyday lives of Lama’s citizens. Houses are lit by oil lamps, and mana crystal are reserved for soldiers who need a steady source of light on missions. Healers only seem capable of bandaging wounds the old-fashioned way. Common spells are either nonexistent or simplified, and influencing weather is out of the question.

It’s not a result of military rules – for the most part, Lama’s citizens seem simply _incapable_ of using magic. It’s strange for Riku, who had come from a star where the use of magic is so widespread. But here, magical aptitude is a rare talent that very few people possess, and an absurd amount of time is spent on preparation as they gather materials and etch out scores of magic emblems. Almost every capable mage is at the factories, working tirelessly to charm weapons and other combat equipment.

Indeed, combative enhancement magic is the only thing Lama seems to excel at. Riku’s eyes go wide when Gaku effortlessly swings his sword through solid stone.

“Cool, right? It’s an advanced reinforcement spell,” Gaku puffs out his chest. “My sword will cut through just about anything, and it won’t ever break.”

Riku runs a finger along the flat side of its blade. “Does every soldier have one?”

“Of course not,” Gaku says. “This is a top-rate enchanted weapon. You won’t find it on any common soldier. When I get older, I’m going to become a commander...and then, with this blade, I’ll help put an end to the war.”

Riku makes an _ooh_ of understanding. “That’s an amazing goal, Yaotome-san.”

“Of course it is. Here, want to try holding this?”

It’s heavier than he expected. Riku strains to lift it with both hands. “I don’t know how you can keep swinging it around without getting tired.”

“I’ve practiced a lot. And _you’re_ just weak,” Gaku says, blunt as always. “At this rate, you'll be eaten alive the moment you leave this estate.”

The unpleasant reminder sends a chill down Riku's back. Gaku's father had given him permission to stay until he'd gotten ‘better,’ but once he’s cast out from the estate, he’ll have nowhere to go. Gaku is kind, but he can’t depend on his generosity alone – he needs to give the Yaotomes a reason to keep him around.

He needs to make himself useful somehow.

However, there’s not a lot he _can_ do. As someone who’d spent his entire life in poor health and had only recently began to recover, Riku lags behind everyone else in stamina and physical capabilities. His only real talent is his innate magic proficiency, and that would out him immediately as an off-worlder. Besides, he doesn’t want to work under the military mages at the factory.

_What would you do, Tenn-nii…?_

After some consideration, Riku decides to try and help the Yaotome estate’s servants, so he makes his way into the kitchen. Unfortunately, he’s prone to spilling things and not much good in the bustling environment. Within an hour, the cooks have kicked him out.

“Don’t look so down,” one of the maids tries to console him. “Here, why don’t you help me carry this instead?”

Riku takes the pitcher of juice and follows her down the stairs. Near the bottom, he trips over his own feet and the pitcher goes flying – and that’s where Gaku finds them, kneeling on the floor and mopping up puddles of juice.

The maid scrambles to her feet and bows in apology. Riku follows her example, and accidentally knocks the mop bucket over with his elbow.

“Ah…” the maid makes a vaguely pained expression. “Go with the young master. I’ll take it from here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very.”

She waves the two of them off. “You’re not used to doing housework, are you,” Gaku says, as they walk away.

“My brother usually does that...he’s good at it.” Riku wiggles his fingers, sticky with sugar syrup. “Tenn-nii is smart, and nice, and good at everything.”

“Really.” Gaku doesn’t sound convinced.

“He is!” Riku insists, his tone becoming more animated as the topic turns to his brother. Sometimes, it feels good to be able to talk about his family and share his memories, no matter how little. “Tenn-nii helps our parents with chores, and he cooks when they’re not home. When I’m sick, he takes care of me, and makes me hot milk with honey.”

“How old is he?”

“He’s the same age as me. Well,” Riku pauses, tilting his head. “Mom said he was born a few minutes earlier. But Tenn-nii and I are twins!”

Gaku makes a surprised sound, his brows turning downwards into a frown. “And he gave you that mana crystal?”

“Yeah!” It’s still in Riku’s pocket, as he’s taken to carrying it like a good-luck charm. “Tenn-nii made a special one for me.”

Gaku is silent for a few moments, appearing to be deep in thought. Riku’s smile falters. “Yaotome-san?”

“It’s nothing,” Gaku finally says, after a significant pause. “I was surprised. I thought he’d be much older than you.”

“How come?”

“It’s the way you talk about him. You clearly admire your brother a lot, and you just described how he was always doing things and looking after you, so,” he makes a vague gesture with his hand. “It doesn’t sound like you two are the same age, that’s all.”

Riku falls silent.

People often say that Tenn acts older, more mature, and more responsible – but with praises come expectations. Their parents always default to asking Tenn whenever they need help, even if it should have been Riku's task in the first place. For the first time, it hits him just how differently they’re treated despite being twins, and how much Tenn must have been doing in his place. How much he was doing _for_ him.

“He doesn’t treat me like we’re the same age, either,” Riku murmurs.

But isn’t that his fault? If he was more mature and more capable, maybe his parents would have told him about what was going on. Maybe Tenn would have actually confided in him, that night, instead of keeping it all to himself.

There’s a familiar burning sensation in the back of his eyes. Riku had always cried easily, prone to bursting into tears at the drop of a hat. But he blinks them back, this time, and takes a deep, shuddering breath.

_I can be strong, too. And if I ever see Tenn-nii again, I’ll show him that I’ve grown up._

“Yaotome-san, what can I do to help around here?” Since his own efforts haven’t been very successful, Riku decides to ask outright. “I don’t want to freeload off of you.”

“Is that why you were mopping the floor?”

He nods. “I was the one who spilled it in the first place.”

“I guessed as much,” Gaku sighs. “How’s your breathing?”

“It’s good.” Riku’s chest had never felt so light. Whatever Lama’s other faults, it’s true that the climate here is good for him. “The doctor said that I’m a lot better, so there’s no need to worry!”

If Tenn is here, he would have scolded Riku for not being careful enough. But Gaku simply nods, accepting his words as it is.

“If you want to help, then we’ll find something for you to do. Before that, though...if you’re in better health now, I think we should do something else first.”

“What is it?”

“You’re going to join the other kids in basic training,” There’s a glint in Gaku’s eyes. “I don’t know how you got by before, but it’s like you’ve never walked for more than ten consecutive minutes in your life. We are going to change that.”

~*~*~*~

As the weeks slip into months, autumn turns to winter.

For Riku, winter is usually an extremely unpleasant season where he spends a disproportionate amount of time bedridden. This year, he still gets sick. However, it doesn’t escalate into a fever and he bounces back after a few days’ rest, nursing a sore throat but otherwise feeling chipper. It’s the fastest he’s ever recovered from a winter cold, and proof that his health is finally starting to make long-term improvements.

 _Mom and dad and Tenn-nii would be so happy_ , he thinks wistfully.

Basic training had definitely helped, though Riku would hesitate to call anything about it ‘basic.’ He’s so far behind that it’s _humiliating_ , but people here just seem to be on a different level. When he finally claws his way out of being ranked dead last, Gaku presents him with a gift of strangely-shaped knives.

“Um,” Riku stares. “Thank you, but...why.”

“They’re kunais for self-defence. You don’t have a weapon yet, do you?”

“No, but…”

“If you decide to favour something else, you can change weapons later. For now, I think this will be useful – it’s pretty straightforward, and not as heavy as a sword.”

Riku takes the kunais, and tells himself that he’ll probably never have to use them.

By a stroke of good fortune, he’s also managed to remain with the Yaotomes. Riku has no official status in the estate, but he does his best to help around with whatever tasks are available. The servants seem to like him, and they treat him kindly. Even Gaku’s father turns a blind eye to his presence, now. Riku doesn’t know if it’s because he actually managed to make some use out of himself, or if it’s just not worth the trouble for Yaotome Sousuke to argue with Gaku about kicking him out, but he’s grateful nonetheless. If he can continue to stay here, it will be okay.

“Watch your step, the ice is thinner here!”

He’s outside today, helping some soldiers as they transport caravans of supplies across the frozen surface of a broad river. Riku’s bundled up in a thick woolen cloak and other winter wear, but it’s not really _that_ cold. Lama’s winters are shorter and warmer, and so the ice only stays thick enough to walk on for a brief period of time.

Gaku is further ahead, giving directions. He’d been promoted to an official position recently, so he’s starting to spend more time away from the estate. Riku had begged to tag along for this operation as a chance to hang around Gaku again. He’s just an extra pair of eyes and hands, but it feels good to help.

Plus, the faster they finish, the sooner everyone can get off of this flimsy–

 _Crack_.

Riku looks up with a start. Beside him, one of the soldiers pause. “Did you hear that? It sounded kind of like...”

There’s another sharp sound, unmistakably loud this time, as a web of cracks and fissures appeared on the ice beneath their feet. A second later, the screams begin as people redoubled their pace, pushing and nearly trampling each other in their haste to get to solid ground.

“Go, go! There’s too many of us on the ice!”

“We’re too heavy, it won’t hold our weight!”

“Calm down!” Gaku yells to make himself heard above the other voices. He’s still standing too far away from the shore, trying to restore some semblance of order among the panic. “If you stomp around like that, the ice will only crack faster!”

It’s already breaking too fast. “Yaotome-san!” Riku cups his hands around his mouth, taking a step forward. “Yaotome-san, you have to hurry!”

“Get back, Nanase!” Gaku shouts. “Don’t worry about me!”

Riku casts a wild glance over the river. The fractures are getting bigger, spreading across the surface at a frantic speed.

Gaku won’t make it back in time. Most of the people here won’t.

Without a second thought, he starts to run – not towards the shore, but further in towards the center of the river. The chilly air burns at his lungs, but he ignores the stinging sensation and pulls off both of his gloves. As the ice splits further, creating a great fissure, Riku falls to his knees and slams his bare hands down on the splintering surface.

It’s been a while since he’s used magic. He’s never had Tenn’s immaculate control, but water is the element of Sirena’s people and he can _feel_ it stirring, reacting to the swell of his mana. Where his skin touches, the water re-freezes instantly.

_That’s not enough, I need more…!_

There’s no finesse to his spell, but freezing charms are simple in technicality – he just needs power. Squeezing his eyes shut, Riku focuses on the feeling of ice beneath his palms and forces the magical energy outwards, extending it as far as he can.

When he finally opens his eyes again, he’s met with shocked silence.

“Nanase,” Gaku speaks first. His eyes are wide, and he turns in a full circle as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing. “What...how did you…”

The entire area had frozen over. The surface isn’t smooth and some of the ice is spiking up with jagged edges, but it’s completely solid again.

“Yaotome-san, I…”

He pushes himself to his feet. The soldier standing closest to him takes a step back. Riku bites his lip, and tries not to feel hurt.

“You didn't need magic emblems,” Gaku continues, his voice barely above a whisper. “We’re not close to the gem shard. You did this all by _yourself_?”

It’s a bigger feat of magic than anything Riku’s achieved before. Maybe he should be proud of his success, or happy that he’s saved all these people. But as he looks up at Gaku’s shocked expression, he can only feel a sense of overwhelming dread.

~*~*~*~

Gaku and his father are arguing again, voices heated but muffled through the closed office door. On one hand, Riku’s glad that neither of them had asked him for a proper explanation yet. On the other hand, it seems kind of unfair that they’re discussing him without even letting him into the room or asking for his input, so he presses himself up against the door and tries to peek through the small opaque window.

He’s not prepared for the door to suddenly jerk open. However, Riku’s reflexes have improved since his arrival in Lama, and he manages to stop himself from falling.

“Um, sorry for eavesdropping.”

He gives Gaku a tentative smile, but Gaku only gives him a solemn look and shakes his head before leading him inside. His expression is a direct contrast to Yaotome Sousuke’s, which can only describe as _eager_. Riku’s never seen that kind of expression on his face before.

“So, I see that we have an off-worlder on our hands.”

Of course, his use of magic had given him away. Riku stays quiet.

“I have a lot of questions for you, but that will be addressed at a later time,” Sousuke says, and his lips tilt into a thin smile. “Nanase Riku. The Yaotome House has been providing for you all this time out of a sense of generosity, but I believe I’ve finally found an adequate use for you.”

Riku bites his lip. “Am I going to be sent to the factories? I don’t know how to charm weapons.”

“You’re not going to the factories,” Sousuke scoffs, as if the very idea is laughable. “You were able to use wide-scaled magic without preparation or magical emblems, so factory work would will be a taste of your talents. No, rather than merely charming weapons..." he leans forward, "You will become our weapon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bamco might be finished with Hoshimeguri, but I'm not. It took me quite some time to get this chapter out, but hopefully future updates will come faster! Next one would be shorter, I think, and then we can see Tenn again...though with how often my planning efforts tend to go awry, maybe I shouldn't say anything.
> 
> Catch me at **[@rhythmxecho](https://twitter.com/rhythmxecho)** on twitter!


	7. Fire-Forged Blade

There are no windows inside the factory. Oil lamps illuminate the narrow hallway, hanging from steel rafters as two guards stand alert on duty below. All is still – and then the shadows flicker, ever so slightly.

That’s the guards’ only warning before a dark silhouette drops down from the ceiling behind them. One guard goes down soundlessly, before he can even turn around. The other tries to draw her sword, only to find that it’s been flash-frozen into its scabbard.

She looks back up, and meets the narrowed gaze of a teenage boy with bright red hair. His eyes are the same shocking colour and, in the dim lighting, they seem to glow.

“You’re–”

The hilt of a kunai slams into her head. She goes down, too, collapsing like a puppet with its strings cut.                               

Nanase Riku lowers his weapon.

“Hmm...people are starting to recognize me? That’s not good.”

It's the downside to having such a distinctive hair colour, he supposed. Riku slips the dagger back into his sleeve, and fishes around his pocket for the keys that he’d nabbed earlier that night. A turn of the lock, a little burst of mana to mimic that of the factory’s head mage, and the heavy doors in front of him swing open.

It’s easy work from there. Almost all of Lama’s factories follow the same layout of magical seals, with an elaborate emblem at the center to serve as the stabilizing element for everything else. Riku studies the glowing tablet of runes in front of him, then holds out his hand. However strong or disciplined its military might be, Lama’s spellwork had always been unimaginative at best and sloppy at worst. It isn’t long before frost begins to form along the outer edges, creeping over the bright silvery lines etched out into the stone until they stifle out the light bit by bit.

Ice covers the tablet. The central emblem glows again, making one last feeble attempt to cling to life before fading completely.

The whole process takes less than five minutes. Afterwards, Riku makes his way to the roof and sets off a crimson flare. As the signal streaks across the sky, he can hear sounds stirring down below as their hidden army is roused into action.

From the front of his jacket hangs a small mana crystal; a memento from his family, and a good-luck charm that he tends to carry everywhere. Riku exhales quietly, and takes a moment to brush his fingers against its comforting warmth before spinning on his heels and doubling back the way he came. Inside the factory, it is no longer silent. The corridors echo with the screams of dying men, punctuated by the clang of steel against steel as the factory’s defense clashes against their invasion forces.

It’s a grisly sight. Sirena’s books had always gone on and on about the horrors of war, but none of their people have any idea what it's really like.

Riku sneaks past it all, balanced precariously on the rafters – he’d done his part by disabling the factory’s magic network, so Gaku and his soldiers should be able to take care of the rest. As part of the stealth forces, open-field fights like this are inherently disadvantageous for him. Plus, he’d been instructed specifically to get in and out without risking himself in direct combat for these types of missions.

 _You’re too valuable for us to lose_ , Sousuke had told him. _Better that we lose an entire regiment, than to lose a mage like you._

It suits him fine. Riku prefers this kind of work, actually. It’s relatively non-confrontational, and he’d been able to settle for knocking the guards out instead of killing them. If his teacher found out, he’d surely be punished for leaving loose ends. But it’s not as if he’s _really_ jeopardizing anything. At the end of the day, these enemy soldiers are just going to get round up as prisoners anyways. If they cooperate, they’ll be spared.

If not, they’ll be executed, and the blood will be on someone else’s hands.

He’s almost made it across the great hall – a little more and he’ll be outside, leaving the task of securing the factory to the rest of the platoon. Riku speeds up, running nimbly across the beams until, out of the corner of his eye, he catches sight of a flash of silver hair.

Gaku is in the thick of the fighting. His advances fearlessly, carving out a path for his soldiers to follow – the same sword that he’d shown off so proudly to Riku four years ago is put to deadly use as it strikes people down left and right. Just as the enemy finally pinpoints him as a key threat, their defensive lines break. The battle will be over soon.

But Gaku had also overextended himself. Even as he locks blades with another combatant, three more circle behind him.

They’re going to rush him together.

Without a second thought, Riku jumps off the rafters and into the mayhem below. He lands on one of the enemy’s shoulders, making him stumble – then, before the man can even think to regain his balance, Riku wrenches his head to the side and shoves a knife deep into a chink in his armour, between the neck and shoulder guards. As the man falls, choking on his own blood, he grabs a second kunai from his holster and uses it to block an incoming sword strike.

It’s tough, blocking a much larger weapon with a mere dagger. Even with the special strengthening emblems etched onto his uniform, Riku's arms shake with the effort. The enemy gives him no time to rest, his sword slashing down again and again. 

Riku ducks under the first strike, then sidesteps the second and third. He’s faster, so there’s no need for alarm. Instead, a terrifying sense of calm settles over him as he instinctively zeros in on common areas of vulnerability.

_Throat– no, it’s covered– the breastplate is too thick to cut through– armour on his leg, too, I can’t reach the femoral artery. Then–_

The man charges forward. In response, Riku takes a single step back and throws his kunai. As his opponent wails, clawing at his bloody eye, he kicks his sword away and drives his knife through the man’s forehead.

By then, the battle around him had died down. Riku jumps at attention to the sound of new footsteps, but it’s just Gaku. It looks like he’d taken care of the other two.

“You were supposed to sit out of this fight,” Gaku says.

Riku retrieves his weapon, and wipes his bloody hands on his jacket. “They had you surrounded.”

“I could’ve taken them.”

“...Yeah, probably.”

Battles are all instinct and adrenaline. But now that it’s over, the weight of his actions sink back with icy clarity and Riku’s hands feel cold. The blood is starting to dry, too, so he wipes them on his clothes again. And again.

“Nanase.”

The corpses of the men he’d killed are right in front of him and if he looked up, they’d be in his line of vision. So Riku keeps his head down. “What is it?”

“You’re shaking.”

...Ah. So he is.

Riku looks up, then, and can’t help but feel disappointed in himself at the familiar sensation of nausea. He turns around, and promptly empties his stomach onto the floor.

“Sorry, Yaotome-san,” he chokes out. “I don’t know why this keeps happening.”

A hand closes over his shoulder, a steadying presence. “It’s not _wrong_ to feel bad about it. It would be strange if you were unaffected, so you don’t have to force yourself.”

“It's not my first time, though. I lost the excuse of being a newbie a long time ago,” Riku takes a deep breath, feeling his stomach churn. “I was fine while we were fighting. I knew exactly where to hit. It’s just– when I see their faces afterwards–”

He throws up again.

This is why he preferred the job of disabling magic seals, which allowed him to take out individual guards with non-lethal methods. But he also jumped into this fight of his own volition, so who’s fault is it anyways?

Their soldiers are regrouping, getting back into formation again to press further into the factory. Gaku pulls him to his feet.

“Return to the base camp,” he says, in a tone that leaves no room for debate. “Take a break. You did a good job, so leave the rest to us. And,” he hesitates. “I’ve said this before, but just give me the word and I’ll take it to the higher-ups. We’ll transfer you into a strictly reconnaissance unit–”

Riku straightens so fast that he almost gives himself a whiplash. “ _No_.”

“Nanase, you _hate_ killing.”

“Nobody else can use magic on the fly like me. This is where I’m most useful,” Riku says forcefully. _I can be good at something, too. I'm more than just a burden to be sent away or left behind. Let me repay my debt to your family_. “Don’t worry. I’ll get over it.”

There’s something like pity in Gaku’s eyes. Or maybe it’s regret. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Have some faith in me, Yaotome-san.”

_It gets easier. Everyone says so._

~*~*~*~

It does get easier.

Slowly, the royal family and their supporters gain ground. With enough factories secured, the focus turns to taking out specific enemy leaders – and with that comes increasingly frequent assassination orders. There’s people he’s never met. People whom he’d only observed from a distance, to learn their habits. People he used to know, but had since then become enemies. Riku takes them out carefully, methodically, and racks up a reputation as one whose knife never misses its mark. On the streets of a newly-captured city, he hears people whisper fearfully among themselves: if you see a flash of red and feel a chill in the room, then you are sure to end up dead before the day is over.

...What a horrible rumour. But it’s not entirely untrue.

Riku stops shedding tears over each kill. He no longer feels the urge to throw up at the sight of a corpse. Although he might have once found it inconceivable to take someone’s life, almost anything can be normalized through repetition – the trick, as he discovers, is to mentally compartmentalize everyone into two distinct groups: people he cares about, and everybody else. The former is to be protected.

The latter can become an enemy at any time. It’s nothing personal.

(Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wonders what his family would say if they could see him now.)

When he’s sixteen years old, he stands over the leader of the rebel forces and slits his throat in his sleep. After a long decade of fighting, this brings Lama’s civil war to a decisive end. Power is re-consolidated in the hands of royalty, and the Yaotome family’s status is greatly elevated as acknowledgement for the part they have played.

“You’ve been invaluable to us, Riku.”

The enormous Yaotome estate had more than doubled in size since Riku first arrived, many years ago. But Sousuke’s office is still very much the same, and this all feels very familiar as Riku stands before him to receive a small folder of papers. It’s not a mission briefing, though. Nor an assassination order.

“Um, what is this…?”

“I know when to acknowledge someone’s worth when it’s well-earned,” Sousuke tells him. “With this, you will be formally recognized as a member of the Yaotome family.”

 _Ah_.

It’s an honour, Riku knows. For someone as proud as Sousuke, it’s shocking that he would even consider offering his family name to a commoner of foreign origins like him. Names hold power, and the Yaotome name is certainly a powerful one.

He should accept. But…

“Still attached to your old name?” Sousuke asks, upon noting his hesitation. A hint of amusement crosses his face. “I won’t force you, so feel free to say no.”

“I’ll have to decline, then,” Riku says, after a short pause. He bows deeply. “Thank you very much. The Yaotome House will always have my loyalty, sir, but my name is what connects me to my family. I don’t want to lose it.”

Gaku is waiting for him when he comes out of the office. “You didn’t accept.”

“No, I...how did you know?”

“You had a really guilty look on your face. In a way, you’re just as bad at lying as when you came here,” Gaku raises an eyebrow. “What are you looking guilty for? It was just an offer. You’re allowed to reject it if you want.”

“It was a privilege,” Riku frowns. “I felt like I was being ungrateful. You’re not offended?”

“You've done more than earn your place here, and you've always been kind of an honorary Yaotome to me anyways,” Gaku says with a shrug. “Of course I’m not offended. I’m a little disappointed that I won’t get to make my speech, though.”

“You prepared a _speech?_ ”

“I was going to say,” Gaku clears his throat. “Ahem. _We’re both Yaotomes now, so it’s time for me to finally stop calling you by your last name, Riku_.”

For a moment, Riku simply stares at him. Then he bursts out laughing.

“Wha– that’s so _dumb_ , you could’ve called me ‘Riku’ any time!”

Gaku cracks a grin. “Only if you stop it with the surnames, too. Sometimes I’m not even sure if you’re addressing me or my father, and the last thing I want is to get mixed up with my old man.”

“I was being polite, and the habit stuck!” Riku scrunches up his nose. “There’s no way I would’ve had the guts to call you ‘Gaku’ back when we first met. You’re older than me, and you had a stern expression...it was the whole _tall, dark and scary_  vibe, you know?”

“I must not have been scary enough, if you’re saying that to my face now.”

“Now I know better! Alright,” Riku spins on his heel and smiles, clasping his hands behind his back. “Gaku. No more formalities, then.”

His parents and brother are far, far away.

But Gaku has become something like family, too.

~*~*~*~

“–Oi, Riku. _Riku!_ ”

It’s rare for him to fall asleep so deeply, _carelessly_ , with no regard for what’s going on around him. But the Yaotome estate is one of the few places where he can completely let down his guard, and it’s a testament to how safe he feels here.

“Wake up already!”

...Or maybe the work is just _that_ boring.

“Wah!” Riku jerks up with a start, blinking rapidly and doing his best to pretend that he hadn’t been slumped over, drooling on the table half a second ago. “I-I’m awake!”

“No, you weren’t,” Gaku says. But rather than scolding Riku, he lets out a groan and tosses his papers aside, slouching back in his chair in a way that’s very unbecoming of a highly-ranked commander. “Not that I can blame you. This really is tedious.”

“How much did we get through?”

“Not even half.”

A quick glance out the window shows that it’s already evening. “I know you said we’re going to have to switch gears and concentrate on bureaucratic stuff, but isn’t this kind of ridiculous?”

“I thought it would be easier, with the domestic agreements in place already,” Gaku agrees, looking rather defeated. “But it’s because we’ve sorted out our own affairs that there’s a lot more to consider. We need to be well-informed if we're going to reach out to the other stars again.”

They stare at their mountain of reports, and sigh in unison.

More than a year had passed since the conclusion of Lama’s civil war. The citizenry’s firm discipline and incredible work ethic meant that once a decisive victory was obtained and peace treaties were finalized, people quickly fell in line to begin the process of reconstruction. Buildings were rebuilt, new agreements were put in place, and the dark mood that had hung over Lama’s cities like a cloud was finally fading away.

Ports are opening up, too. During the war, domestic tensions had been so high and the security process so rigid that off-worlders generally steered clear of Lama. It’s different now. Colourful crafts from Bestia’s trade caravans and flashy jewels from Alba’s merchants are becoming an increasing common sight. This development is eagerly welcomed – Lama is not an isolated country, and nor did it have any desire to be. Its lack of sophisticated magic meant that it is sometimes dependent on countries like Alba and Mistero for enchanted items, so foreign relations is a necessity.

The question is, how should they go about it?

“There’s no point in contacting Eterno,” Gaku says. He gives up on the paperwork and turns to the cake that been set aside, plucking strawberries off the top and popping it into his mouth as he talked. “They’ve been in shambles since the disappearance of their royal family, though it’s been more than a decade since their war with Alba. You'd think that they'd have at least established a proper provisional government by now.”

“They _technically_ have one. It’s just...having a hard time.” Riku drums his fingers against the tabletop. “Alba completely crushed Eterno during that invasion, so I kind of understand why they’re having trouble. And speaking of Alba – we could try for a treaty with them?”

Gaku nods. “It’s been considered. And if we get a treaty with Alba, we should be able to negotiate one with Bestia too.”

“These two are traditional allies, huh?” It seems like an odd match, for the Star of Perpetual Night to be so close with a star known for its lush greenery, abundant sunlight and tropical climate. But the royal families there had been long-associated with each other. “I heard that Alba’s King Mitsuki, and Bestia’s Crowned Prince Iori are even half-brothers.”

“Because they’re so close, though, I don’t think any trade deals we strike will be as favourable as the ones they have with each other. What would we even offer in return?”

After all, it’s common knowledge that magical advancements are what Alba values most. The Star of Perpetual Night is a beautiful place with its glittering gems and artificial lights, but nothing can take the place of _actual_ sunlight, and that’s what Alba’s rulers had chased after for centuries. It’s nothing Lama can help them with.

“I don’t suppose they need our steel…” Riku says gloomily.

“No, they don’t.” Gaku sighs. “And of our other options, the king is hesitant to get too close to Mistero. Even though it’s probably just an old superstition that they can read minds, predict the future, and steal all your secrets at a touch.”

“Divination magic _is_ unnerving, though,” Riku wrinkles his nose. “I don’t want anyone telling my future for me.”

“...Yeah, same here.”

They lapse into silence again.

“You know what would be a good option?” Gaku decides. “If it was possible, I’d like to contact Sirena.”

Riku stiffens.

Gaku continues. “Any information we have on Sirena now is over a thousand years outdated, but their people were said to be gifted mages and extremely talented healers. We can always use more people with magic expertise.”

“Yes,” Riku agrees, after a pause. “That sure sounds useful.”

In contrast to Riku’s carefully-neutral voice, Gaku seems to get more and more excited as he talks. “They were said to be pacifists, so it’s likely that they don’t keep a standing army – if they provide us with healers and mages, we can extend them protection under our own military in return. It would be a beneficial alliance! Although,” he deflates slightly. “These are all just fanciful thoughts. Nobody can get past that barrier.”

Nobody except the Sirenians themselves.

In the end, neither Sousuke nor any of Riku’s assassin mentors had caught on that he was from Sirena specifically, and they honestly hadn’t been interested in _where_ he was from so long as they could use him. Sometimes he _wants_ to speak freely about it, though, and hearing Gaku bring up his homeworld like this invokes a sense of nostalgia.  

He hesitates briefly, then leans forward. “Gaku, actually, there's something I–”

At that moment, the office doors slam open with a bang. Both Riku and Gaku look up to see a messenger, his hat askew and obviously having rushed all the way here.

“Excuse me for interrupting! Lord Yaotome, your presence is urgently requested!”

“What’s going on?” Gaku pushes his chair back, concern flitting across his expression.

Behind him, Riku’s already on his feet, his gaze sharp and alert. Had there been a rebel uprising? An accident in the factories? Some sort of natural disaster?

Neither of them could have anticipated the messenger’s next words.

“Alba has launched an attack on Sirena! The barrier– Sirena's barrier has been broken!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been _dying_ (ha, ha) to write assassin Riku for months, and now I'm finally here...!
> 
> Until now, it's mostly been world-building and background and 'setting the stage' for what's yet to come. But starting next chapter, we can finally go ahead with the plot! It really wasn't supposed to take this long...thanks, anyone who's stuck with this fic, lol. If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos/comment/etc to show your interest! 
> 
> Catch me at **[@rhythmxecho](https://twitter.com/rhythmxecho)** on twitter!


	8. All That is Fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder that the Hoshimeguri universe here is different from the canon one, so some details don't match up – e.g. in this fic, fortune-telling is a talent for Mistero's people, not Sirena.

As evening falls, Sirena’s mana crystals light up with a gentle blue glow. Down below, the bustling capital comes to life with music and laughter. It’s not time yet, but people are already crowding around the city square with eager smiles, looking up towards the grand balcony in anticipation.

In contrast to the festive noise, it is very quiet in the Tower of the Sacred Spring. Past the maze of corridors, at the center of the tower where all the ley lines converge, a single figure sits upon the stone altar with a spread of tarot cards before him.

Carefully, Tenn flips a card over. A bleak, dismal image is revealed.

 _The Tower_. Sudden change, upheaval, and chaos.

“That’s not a good omen, is it?” a voice calls out. “Especially on a day like this.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Tenn says. He takes his time, sliding the card back into its deck before finally looking up at the minstrel who had entered the room. “Nikaido Yamato. You know perfectly well that these results are only arbitrary – I am not capable of using divination magic.”

Yamato looks plainly amused. “So why do you still do it?”

“Habit, I suppose.”

Divination spells had long been a trademark of Mistero’s old elites. It’s a rare gift. Throughout history, there have only been a handful of true seers, and every single one of them hailed from the Star of Beginnings. Unsurprisingly, Tenn has no such talent. His so-called tarot readings are nothing more than random coincidences.

Still, there’s something strangely comforting about them.

Eight years ago, Tenn fulfilled his promise to follow high priest Kujou. Since then, he had been cut off from the rest of the world. Confined within its walls, the Tower became all he saw, and its priests the only people he knew. It’s a suffocating existence. There is nothing left except duty, and the expectation that he will one day take on the mantle of Sirena’s Clavis Magna.

His purpose is to protect Sirena, so he shouldn’t need anything else.

Yet, Tenn could not stop worrying for the people he’d left behind. Kujou is his only source of information for circumstances outside the tower, and he never liked it when Tenn asked about his family – so when he found some old books about Mistero’s scrying and fortune-telling magic, he'd latched onto it immediately as an alternative.

 _Are my parents doing well?_ Tenn would ask, then close his eyes and pick a card from the deck. _Is Riku adjusting to Lama? Is he in good health?_

Even if it's nothing more than a wishful thinking, he can’t help but feel relieved whenever he draws a good card. It feels like a reassurance.

...This is definitely a habit he should lose, though. It might have been excusable when he was younger, but he's far too old to indulge in such fantasies now.

“Is it time?”

“Mhm,” Yamato taps a finger against his flute. “I thought I'd give you a heads-up before your, ah, escorts arrive.”

Tenn scowls. “I told them not to come.”

He rises to his feet. There’s a pang of lightheadedness as the ley lines’ energy fluctuates around him, but Tenn’s movements remain graceful and controlled as he steps off the altar. Even standing at full height, his heavy ceremonial robes trail across the floor. As a child, he’d stared up at the Great Key from the city square and thought that she looked beautiful in her jewels and finery.

Now that he’s in her position, Tenn can’t think of it as anything but _restrictive_. The ritual headdress weighs enough to strain his neck, and it’s impossible to move quickly while wearing the long, multi-layered robes and heeled shoes. The gold bangles make noise wherever he goes, alerting people of his presence long before they can see him. As he steps outside the door, he’s greeted by a small entourage of priests.

“I said I’d go by myself.”

“Oh, that wouldn't be proper,” one of them tells him, smiling. “It is our duty to accompany you, Clavis Magna. Let’s get going.”

Tenn frowns, but doesn’t protest further and quietly falls in place between his escorts as they make their way towards the grand balcony. The high priest is waiting at the top of the spiraling staircase.

“Kujou-san,” Tenn bows his head in greeting. He can hear the clock bells chiming outside, counting down.

“Tenn,” Kujou nods. “If you’re ready, we’ll commence the ceremony now. The townspeople are waiting.”

“Of course.”

As the bells sound one last time, they push the doors open. Tenn steps outside.

As always, it’s disorienting to gaze down upon the sea of people gathered before the tower, all of them staring up at him in awe and expectation. Tenn puts on a well-practiced, radiant smile, and makes sure not to let his eyes linger for too long on any single person. While Kujou makes his annual speech, he scans over the crowd as subtly as he can.

He recognizes some people. A teacher, who always compiled notes for him to take back to Riku when he missed class. Some neighbours that his family used to invite over for dinner. Old friends, who had by now grown into young adults.

His parents aren’t here. Tenn tries not to feel hurt.

Since their separation, he had only seen them once during the Pioggiarito at the age of sixteen, when he'd officially ascended to the role of Sirena's Clavis Magna. Back then, Tenn had looked away very quickly, all-too-aware of his new position and determined not to do anything that might jeopardize his image as the country’s divine guardian – in the end, he hadn’t even been able to steal a second glance before Kujou ushered him back into the tower.

The following year, his parents had not attended the Pioggiarito. They aren’t here this year, either. Disappointment wells up in his chest, but Tenn forces it down. This is for the best. It’s better not to hold onto false hope.

His parents must know, too, that he’ll never be able to return to them.

Kujou had finished speaking – it’s his cue, now. As the city’s enchanted crystals dim, Tenn steps forward like so many in this position had before him. The center of his chest burns hot. The constant, painful ache that he’d learned to ignore over the years intensify. The ley lines’ magical energy courses through him, so much that it feels like he’ll get swept away if he relaxed for a single moment, but Tenn never falters as he raises his hands up to the sky.

The barrier bursts into existence, dazzling and bright, the crowd cheers in delight. Tenn smiles, too. If this is what keeps Sirena’s people safe and happy, then it is worth all the sacrifices in the world.

Then–

Without warning, something _crashes_ against the edge of his spell and Tenn staggers, his breath knocked out of him by the invisible impact. His vision blurs. His head spins. It’s as though he’s being torn apart from inside out.

Something’s wrong. Maintaining the barrier hurts, but it’s not supposed to hurt _this_ much – there’s an outside force, and it’s trying to break the barrier down. Tenn clenches his fist and instinctively tightens his grasp over the enchantment, redoubling his efforts to hold it together even as he crumples to his hands and knees.

“Tenn?!” Kujou grabs his arm, making a move to pull him up. “What’s wrong?”

“The barrier–” Tenn gasps out. “It’s going to–”

There’s a second impact, and the enchantment shatters like glass. Tenn bites down to muffle his scream, and the taste of iron floods his tongue.

There’s a terrible, deafening sound of an explosion. The lights from the barrier are extinguished one after the other, revealing a gaping chasm like the heavens themselves are breaking apart. Behind it, the sky burns a fierce, bloody red.

Tenn’s vision is starting to cloud over, and he’s only vaguely aware of Kujou kneeling in front of him. He makes one last desperate attempt to pull the spell back together, but it only brings a new wave of dizziness and nausea. He can’t move. He can’t even breath.

And then he feels nothing at all.

~*~*~*~

When Tenn finally regains consciousness, several days had passed. Kujou explains that since he’s so closely linked with the barrier, its destruction must have been a shock to his system.

“It’s–” Tenn takes a shuddering breath. “It’s really broken?”

Kujou frowns at him. “Don’t ask questions to which you already know the answer. You can’t feel the barrier anymore, can you?”

Indeed, he can’t. Tenn had grown accustomed to the feeling of foreign mana coursing through his body; a persistent ache and muted hum of the magic always at the edge of his mind. It’s gone now. There’s no more pain, and it feels _wrong_.

The barrier is a millenia-old tradition. Until now, it had always deflected external attacks without fail. So why did it break this time? Was he incompetent?

“I’m sorry,” he says numbly. “This is my fault.”

Kujou’s expression is unreadable. The look in his eyes is sharp and terrifyingly cold. When he reaches forward, Tenn can’t help but flinch.

But Kujou only pats him twice on the shoulder. Though uncomfortable and patronizing, it's a far kinder gesture than what Tenn had expected.

“We’re still investigating the exact reason why Alba was able to break through our barrier. This is an unprecedented catastrophe, certainly – but some things cannot be helped. Tenn. It’s too soon to give up, do you understand?”

“...Yes, Kujou-san.”

“Don’t waste any time dwelling on a past that cannot be changed. If you have the energy, put it towards the future and make up for your mistakes. We’ll have a need for you yet.”

Wordlessly, Tenn nods.

“Very good,” Kujou says. “Now, listen carefully. A great deal has happened while you were unconscious. I’ll fill you in on the details.”

~*~*~*~

From the window, Tenn watches as a group of soldiers march in perfect sync with each other. Their polished swords gleam in the sunlight.

These are Lama’s people. Tenn had been surprised and upset to learn that they were such a militaristic country – if he had known all those years ago, he would have begged for Riku to be sent somewhere more peaceful. Now, the only thing he can do is hope for his little brother’s well-being.

(He’ll be okay, right? Kujou-san said that he'd left Riku in good hands.)

What kind of person had Riku become, he wonders. In Tenn’s mind, he can't see him as anything other than the gentle, wide-eyed boy who'd cling to his hand and ask him to sing another song. It's a nostalgic memory. Tenn’s shoulders slump, before he takes a deep breath and stands up straight again.

He can't afford to get distracted with thoughts of his estranged family. It’s the first time off-worlders have set foot on Sirenian soil in a thousand years, and they’re coming in great numbers – hundreds, if not thousands are being deployed across their star even now. They’re not the only ones here, either. Alba’s enormous warships have also made their way to the planet. Sometimes, he can see them looming over the far horizon.

_My mistake. My responsibility._

The Lamans’ presence will be unsettling for the populace, but that’s a small price to pay for their protection – Alba had utterly demolished what meager defenses Sirena managed to put up alone. Lama’s involvement was what finally stopped the Alban army cold in its tracks.

Of course, their help won’t come cheap. General agreements had already been negotiated by Kujou, but there’s plenty of things left unspecified due to the treaty’s rushed nature. The past few days had been spent scrambling to read up on the new documents, taking in an influx of information about the outside world suddenly made available and seeking to learn as much about as he can before Laman troops are sent into the Tower of the Sacred Spring itself. Not only are they providing security for the Order, they’ve apparently sent personal bodyguards as well. For him.

Tenn already feels stifled by the constant attention of the Order, so having even _more_ people – foreigners, no less! – follow him around is an entirely distasteful thought. Even if it’s for his safety, the last thing he wants is to get pushed around by an off-worlder.

This arrangement will be done on _his_ terms.

The clock chimes once, twice, thrice. Right on time, there’s a short, clipped knock at the door.

“Come in,” he says.

The door swings open, and a single man steps inside. He’s tall and well-built, clad in the traditional black and gold uniform of Lama’s people, which contrasts with his pale skin and untamed silver hair. A dark, regal cape flows from his shoulders.

There’s a poised intensity about him, but the man furrows his brows when he sees that Tenn is the only person in the room. Tenn waits patiently as steely gray eyes flicker from left to right before finally settling on him again, scrutinizing.

“...Are you Kujou Tenn?”

“That’s right,” Tenn replies. “You look surprised.”

“You’re not what I expected,” the man says. He bows, low enough to be respectful but not enough to signal subservience. “My name is Yaotome Gaku. I’m the commander of the forces stationed at this tower.”

He extends his hand. Tenn shakes it delicately.

“Pleased to meet you, Yaotome Gaku. You already know who I am.”

“I do. I was also under the impression that the high priest would be attending this meeting.”

“There’s been a change of plans,” Tenn smiles. “First, I wanted to meet you alone. It’s important to know what kind of man I’m entrusting our safety to, wouldn’t you agree?”

Gaku furrows his brows, and gives a nod. “If you have questions, I’ll answer them. My people will make sure that no harm comes to you or the Order.”

“I appreciate that. But I see that you’ve also taken the liberty to station your soldiers around the tower without discussing it with us,” Tenn’s gaze sharpens. “Remove them from the outside of the main gates.”

“What?” Gaku says incredulously. “That’s ridiculous, I can’t–”

“Remove them,” Tenn repeats, ruthlessly cutting him off. “This isn't up for negotiation. We will replace them with our own guards from the Order. Keep your soldiers nearby if you’d like, but they must be stationed within our main gates.”

There’s a moment of silence. Gaku seems to have been rendered momentarily speechless, and the look on his face makes it clear that he’s not used to being challenged so blatantly on his authority. But he recovers quickly enough, taking on an aggressive posture.

“There’s no point to having guards only on the inside. _I’m_ in charge of the security details here, so don’t try to order me around on a matter you know nothing about.”

“On the contrary,” Tenn says evenly. “I think you’re the one that doesn’t understand. You might be in charge of security, but you’re still in my country. This tower is the symbol of our leadership, and I won’t have Lama’s guards stationed out in the open as if we can _only_ depend on your protection.”

After all, what kind of message will they be sending to their people if it looks as though they have to rely on a foreign power to protect the Tower of the Sacred Spring? Who does this man think he is, anyways, to take such liberties without getting a second opinion from Sirena's officials?

Gaku looks unconvinced. “You want to jeopardize your lives over something as petty as appearances? You guards are practically useless.”

Under other circumstances, there might have been something to appreciate about his blunt, straightforward mannerisms. Right now, his words are mostly just insulting. “I’m not jeopardizing anything. We have wards around the tower, too. Nobody will get in without triggering an alarm.”

“By then, it will be too late.”

“It won’t. The wards are more difficult to break than you think.”

“I’m sure they are,” Gaku's voice drips with sarcasm. “That must be why Sirena has fared so well against Alba’s invasion so far. Because you have some _excellent_ defenses behind that broken barrier.”

The smile on Tenn’s face drops. “You know nothing about us.”

“I know enough. Lama came to fight on your behalf, so leave the military matters to us. You may hold an important title, _Clavis Magna_ , but didn’t your role become irrelevant as soon as the barrier broke? You weren’t even at the initial negotiations.”

Ah.

 _That_ had been because he was unconscious – but to be fair, Tenn isn’t sure if he would have been allowed to attend either way. His position is akin to that of a figurehead, and Kujou keeps him on a frustratingly tight leash. The priests tend to ignore his opinions, and the Order answers to its high priest first and foremost.

Gaku had hit a particularly sore point there, and he keeps speaking. “ _Kujou_ Tenn. I won’t defer to a spoiled brat who has no idea what they’re talking about. If you bought your way into your position on the basis of a fancy name, your title doesn't matter.”

There’s a pause. Tenn tilts his head, making a small sound of realization.

“Ah...did you perhaps think that Kujou-san is my father?”

“Isn’t he?”

“No, he isn’t. I came from an ordinary family – it’s simply tradition for a Clavis Magna to adopt the Kujou surname when they are taken into the tower. This is a position overseen by the Kujou house, after all.” The corner of Tenn’s mouth tilts upwards. “I did not ascend to this role through nepotism, as you seem to have assumed.”

There’s an awkward pause. Gaku opens his mouth, looking vaguely apologetic, but Tenn isn’t done. His voice goes cold, full of vitriol.

“I came across something rather interesting when I read about your country, though. Among Lama’s noble families, aren’t the Yaotomes one of the most prestigious and influential? I wonder,” Tenn smiles, slow and deliberate. “Which one of us obtained his position through birthright, and not merit?”

Astonishment flashes across Gaku’s face, followed by pure, unadulterated fury. For a moment, Tenn thinks he might actually lash out at him – but although Gaku's hands twitch, he remains rooted in place, glaring as if he’s trying to melt Tenn with the force of his gaze alone.

“Don’t screw with me,” he snarls. “I’ve earned my position fair and square.”

The two of them scowl at each other. The air is heavy, strained with hostility.

Eventually, Tenn lets out a sigh. They’re getting nowhere. He really hadn’t intended for the meeting to go downhill quite so quickly.

“Please understand that I’m not _trying_ to undermine your authority. In fact, I’m grateful that Lama has come to our aid,” he takes on a more diplomatic tone. “But this is the first time outsiders have set foot on our planet for over a thousand years. It’s a big change already to have your soldiers to be stationed all around our cities. If it looks as if even the tower has to rely on your protection, it will undermine the legitimacy of our leadership.”

Gaku frowns. “I’m just trying to do my job. We have to assure your safety.”

“We can do that on my terms.”

“...You’re being very demanding, all things considered.”

“Are you saying that I should yield to Lama’s decisions just because you’re fighting on our behalf? Don’t pretend that this is all done out of the goodness of your heart.” Tenn raises an eyebrow. “It would be dangerous if Sirena’s resources and magic fell under Alba’s control, wouldn’t it? They’ve already taken most of what belonged to Eterno – any more, the balance will tilt and Lama will start to feel threatened. This is less about helping us, and more about opposing Alba’s ambitions.”

There’s a beat of silence. Gaku runs a hand through his hair.

“I suppose you’re not totally clueless, after all,” he relents. “You’re right. That is the reasoning of Lama’s leadership.”

“Mhm. Though I have to say, I didn’t think you’d be so honest about it.”

“It's not my style to hide behind false pretenses,” Gaku says. “Secondary objectives or not, we’re allies now. Allies shouldn’t lie to each other.”

Tenn blinks at him, then raises a hand and hides his smile behind his sleeve. The tension around them had dissipated somewhat.

“You’re surprisingly idealistic, aren’t you?”

“There’s nothing wrong with honesty! And for what it’s worth,” Gaku takes a step forward. “I swear that we’re not trying take advantage of Sirena. Lama takes its commitments seriously. When all of this is over, we’ll work out a proper treaty that can benefit both of our countries.”

Gaku’s voice is full of earnest conviction. Tenn can’t help but soften a little, too.

“If you make reckless promises like that, you’ll raise my expectations.”

“Whatever your expectations are, I’ll meet and surpass them,” Gaku says without missing a beat.

What a bold man. Gaku is full of self-assured confidence, and Tenn can’t decide if that’s charming or irritating. But right now, it’s also a convenient misstep that gives him full control of the conversation.

“Then,” he taps a finger against his chin in mock consideration. “I expect you to provide us with adequate protection while keeping your soldiers away from the main gates.”

There’s a beat of silence. Gaku opens his mouth, conflicted, then closes it again and makes a pained expression.

Tenn cracks a grin. “Going back on your word already?”

“...No. I’ll do it,” Gaku finally relents. “I understand your concerns about not looking weak in front of your people – if there’s panic or civil unrest, that would be disastrous for everyone involved. I will re-assign my soldiers to different posts, and from now on, I will keep you updated on any situational changes.”

Tenn inclines his head. “Thank you.”

With that, the two of them seem to have reached some level of understanding. The meeting had concluded, too. But instead of turning to leave, Gaku goes quiet, deep in thought.

“One more thing. You said that 'Kujou' is just the surname you adopted after coming to the tower. Ignore me if this is a strange question, but…” he hesitates. “Would the name _Riku_ mean anything to you?”

Tenn’s heart stutters to a halt. Then it resumes again, beating so frantically that it threatens to burst out of his chest.

There’s a sense of overwhelming relief, mixed with grief and longing and _guilt_ and all the other emotions he’d locked away for the past eight years. His hands had started shaking, and he can’t seem to stop.

“What do you know about him?” Tenn blurts out, all thoughts of composure forgotten as he takes a hasty step forward. “How is he? Is Riku doing well? He’s been looking after himself, hasn’t he–?”

In response to his frantic questions, Gaku smiles.

“Your brother's doing fine. Come with me, and see for yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I honestly thought I'd be able to get the reunion in this chapter too, but it looks like that just isn't meant to be. But hey, the GakuTenn meeting finally happened! Hopefully it lived up to everyone's expectations? ;;;
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> As always, my twitter is **[@rhythmxecho](https://twitter.com/rhythmxecho)** ~


	9. Just Like I Remember

Lama’s people have taken residence in the tower’s west wing. Each of the soldiers look up at the sound of footsteps, giving their commander a respectful bow – Gaku nods at them, but seems mostly distracted by the Sirenian following hot on his heels.

“You said that Riku was doing well.” They’re walking fast, but Tenn’s words spill out in even more of a rush. A single revelation had turned everything upside down – there’s a thousand questions at the tip of his tongue, and he can't decide what to ask first. “What about the winters? Does he still get sick a lot?”

“He did at first,” Gaku says. “But he got better pretty quickly. Right now, I’d say that Riku’s as healthy as everyone else.”

That sounds almost too good to be true. “Have you known him for a long time?”

“He’s been with my family for the past eight years.”

“...You’ve been looking after him?”

“I guess you can say that.”

There’s a short pause.

“Sirena’s climate isn’t good for Riku’s condition,” Tenn says. Silently, he’d begun to re-assess Gaku not only as Lama’s professional representative, but also from a much more personal standpoint. “He shouldn't have come back.”

Gaku looks over his shoulder, eyebrows raised as he picks up on the hint of accusation in Tenn’s voice. “Don’t you want to see him?”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Tenn protests. “But I’m concerned, and rightfully so. If coming back is just going to make him relapse, then...”

Silence stretches between them once more, punctuated by the _click-click-click_ of his heels against the polished floor.

“Riku’s in good health now, and he wanted to return to his homeworld,” Gaku eventually says. “I think that’s a good enough reason.”

“No,” Tenn murmurs, his gaze downcast. “Not if it might make him sick again.”

By now, the two of them had reached a large door at the end of the hall. Gaku turns to face him with a thoughtful gaze.

Tenn frowns. “What?”

“I was thinking that you’re finally matching up to Riku’s description of you.”

Then, without giving him a chance to respond, Gaku pushes the door open and raises his voice. “Riku!” he calls out. “Look who I found.”

There’s a flash of vibrant red, and Tenn’s breath catches in his throat.

In many ways, the young man in front of him is almost a stranger. His hair is longer now, tied into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. His features are more mature, having grown out of chubby cheeks and baby fat. The relaxed, confident air around him seems foreign when Tenn’s memories are full of clumsy gestures and childish giggles.

And yet–

_“Tenn-nii!”_

The way his eyes light up, the way he smiles – it’s all just as Tenn remembers. He barely has enough time to hold out his arms before Riku collides with him in a tangle of limbs and a fierce embrace, knocking him over and sending both of them to the ground.

Still, Riku doesn’t let go. “Tenn-nii,” he repeats in a muffled, choked-up voice. “I-It’s really you. I missed you so much, Tenn-nii…!”

Tenn blinks away the burning sensation in his eyes. _I’m glad to see you,_ he thinks. _I missed you too. I’m sorry I sent you away like that._

“What are you doing here?” is what actually comes out of his mouth.

Riku’s smile falters. Tenn is immediately seized with the urge to kick himself.

“I’m happy to see you again,” he quickly amends. “I really am. But Riku, your condition–”

“I’m perfectly fine now.” Riku interrupts. He lets out a small laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Tenn-nii really hasn’t changed at all. It’s been eight years, and the first thing you do is nag about my health.”

Tenn huffs, torn between indignance and exasperated fondness. “Can you blame me?”

“I’m not a kid anymore, so don’t worry.” Riku says. He lurches forward to hug him again, then pulls back just as quickly and grasps at Tenn’s hand as though he can’t decide what to do first. “It’s really you, Tenn-nii,” he repeats, with a smile that’s tremulous around the edges. “I thought that you'd be here, but I wasn’t sure. When we arrived, we were so busy getting organized that I didn’t have time to look for you properly! Since I didn’t see you, I thought maybe you had moved away. Or maybe I passed you by but somehow didn’t notice you. Or maybe you didn’t recognize me...”

He pauses, voice catching on the edge of a sniffle. Out of the corner of his eye, Tenn sees the door click shut as Gaku tactfully slips back outside.

In front of him, Riku wipes his nose and continues speaking. “But that’s impossible, right? Even though it’s been a long time, I recognized you right away, so there’s no way Tenn-nii wouldn’t recognize me. I missed you so much. I…” he sniffles again. “I know I said that already, but I really did. I kept thinking about how I never got to say goodbye properly, a-and…”

Tears spill over despite his efforts to keep them back. This time, Tenn doesn’t hesitate to throw his arms around Riku in a gentle embrace.

“Oh, Riku…” he closes his eyes. “Don’t cry anymore.”

“Sorry,” Riku says, muffled. He lets out a shuddering breath. “This isn’t really how I planned for things to go.”

“What did you have planned?”

“So many things,” Riku sighed, his shoulders slumping. “When I heard that we were going to send ships to Sirena, I was really excited. I knew I’d see you again and I prepared for it, you know? I thought I’d say something cool, something to show you how much I’ve grown...I even memorized some lines.”

“I suppose that didn’t work out.”

“Nope. Even if I say them now, I think I ruined my first impression.”

The two of them pull apart to look at each other. Slowly, their faces break into identical smiles, and the twins collapse against each other in a fit of helpless giggles.

“You said that I haven’t changed, but you haven’t, either,” Tenn says fondly, reaching up to tuck a piece of flyaway hair behind Riku’s ear. There’s echoes of guilt in the back of his mind, and he _knows_ he’ll eventually have to talk to Riku about how he’d lied and forced him to leave – but for now, it’s easier to ignore all of that and simply get to know his brother again. “Still a crybaby, I see.”

At the very least, Riku seems equally content to turn a temporary blind eye to the elephant in the room. “Am not! I haven’t cried in _forever_. Not since–” he makes a face. “Okay, not since...a second ago, but that was an exception. Like I said, I’m not a kid anymore. I’ve been given a lot of responsibility! Just ask Gaku.”

They sure sound close. Tenn supposed that was only natural, if Riku had stayed with that family for the past eight years, but it still leaves a strange feeling to hear Riku speak so familiarly of someone else. He glances back at the door, momentarily wondering if Gaku was waiting outside, or if he had already left.

“You two seem to know each other very well.”

Riku hums in agreement. “Gaku has a scary face, but he’s actually a nice person. He helped me lots.”

“That’s a relief,” Tenn says with a smile. “The Yaotomes are wealthy, aren’t they? Kujou-san promised me that he’d get someone who’s well-suited to take care of you, but I didn’t think he’d have connections with such a prominent foreign family.”

To his surprise, a distinctively uncomfortable expression crosses Riku’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Tenn asks, perplexed. “They...have been taking care of you, right?”

“Yeah,” Riku nods quickly. “Gaku's kind, and he always makes sure to call a doctor when I get sick. It’s just, high priest Kujou…”

Tenn blinks. “What about Kujou-san?”

A beat of silence.

“I was surprised, too,” Riku says. They’ve been sitting on the floor this whole time, but now he’s suddenly standing up, effortlessly pulling Tenn to his feet as well before turning around and busying himself with his crumpled uniform. “When we landed in Lama, he definitely looked like he’d been there before. I guess he knows his way around, huh?”

Tenn furrows his brows. “I...yes. Even when we had our barrier, it made sense to keep tabs on the outside, so to speak. But weren’t you about to say something else–?”

“Nope! I was just wondering how he managed all that while keeping it a secret from everyone,” Riku spins on his heels. He’s smiling again, voice so cheerful that Tenn’s momentarily left wondering if he’d imagined that split second of discomfort. “Gaku’s family– well, it’s mostly Gaku and the servants. But they took care of me very well, so Tenn-nii doesn’t have to worry!”

Riku used to be an open book, but now Tenn can’t help but feel like he’s missing something important. “Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Riku grabs his hand, tugging him towards the door. “Let’s go see Gaku now. I still need to thank him properly for finding you.”

~*~*~*~

Gaku isn’t waiting outside the door. They eventually find him in one of the courtyard pavilions, scribbling over a map under the waning light of dusk. At the sound of their footsteps, he puts away his work and raises a hand in greeting.

“Now that the two of you are standing side by side, I can see the resemblance.”

“Right? Even though we’re fraternal twins, I think we look alike in some ways,” Riku agrees lightly. “Gaku, thank you for finding Tenn-nii! I thought you were busy meeting with the Clavis Magna, though?”

“Yeah, about that,” Gaku clears his throat. “Guess who’s in front of you right now.”

“...Eh?”

Riku looks between them both. His eyes flicker to the jewel circlet on Tenn’s head, then his elaborate robes and accessories as if noticing for the first time. Slowly, realization dawns upon him.

“What? No way...!”

Tenn smiles wryly. His clothes should have been a dead giveaway, but between all the sudden excitement and the time Riku had spent off-world, he’s not entirely surprised that Riku hadn’t noticed. “Mom and dad didn’t tell you?”

Riku shakes his head, dumbstruck. “They told me you went to work for the Order, with a really important job.”

“Well, that isn't necessarily inaccurate.”

“That's leaving out a lot of details! They should have told me outright,” Riku scowls, lowering his gaze. “What was the point of being vague? Even if _they_ think it wasn’t important for me to know, I...”

His voice drops and, for a moment, something dark and bitter flashes across Riku’s expression. But it’s gone so quickly that Tenn thinks he must have imagined it.

“Very few people are naturally compatible with the ley lines, so I was selected for the role,” he explains. “I took over two years ago.”

Riku mulls over the new information. “Then...you’ve been holding the barrier up. Tenn-nii, are you okay?” he leans forward in concern. “There must have been some kind of recoil when it broke.”

That’s a surprisingly astute observation. It’s also quite unwelcome.

“Nothing like that,” Tenn says, making no mention of the backlash that had knocked him unconscious for almost a week. “The enchantment isn’t as closely connected to me as you think. It relies mostly on a series of magic circles and emblems scattered around the planet, so I’m only the conduit linking it all together.”

“But–”

“I’m fine.”

For a moment, nobody speaks. It’s Gaku who finally breaks the silence. “Do you know why it broke?” he asks. “It was a pretty big shock for us, too. Nobody believed it at first.”

Why indeed? Since he woke up, the priests had been repeating this question like a broken record. _Why did it break?_ They would look at him with an expectant gaze, their message clear as day. _You are the Clavis Magna, so it must have been your fault_.

There’s no doubt that people all over Sirena are saying the same thing.  

Gaku’s gaze isn’t judgemental. But the question itself feels like a heavy weight pressing down against his chest, and Tenn is so very tired of it.

“I’m not sure.” The words taste bitter on his tongue. “We’re still investigating.”

It’s possible that Alba had developed a new weapon. It’s also possible that he was simply incompetent. All other factors held equal, the only thing that’s changed between _this_ attack and all the other unsuccessful attempts in their history, is that Tenn had become the Clavis Magna.

Gaku’s expression softens slightly, but Tenn doesn’t want to hear any pitying words or empty sympathies. “Nevermind that,” he says curtly. “I have questions, too. Riku.”

“Ah...yes?”

“You still haven’t answered me – what exactly are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” Riku echoes. He rubs at the bridge of his nose. “I thought that was pretty obvious. I may have been away for a long time, but Sirena is my homeworld. Not to mention that you and mom and dad are all here! How can I _not_ come back once I heard that it’s been attacked?”

Tenn shakes his head. There’s been so many things to take in, he’d gotten sidetracked from his primary concern. “You have to go back. Sirena’s weather isn’t good for you.”

“It’ll be fine! I’ve been given a clean bill of health,” Riku turns to Gaku for support. “Haven’t I, Gaku?”

“It’s true,” Gaku confirms. “I’ve only had to call doctors for him during the first couple of months. Riku hasn’t had any problems since then.”

“Even during rainy seasons?”

“We don’t have rainy seasons like Sirena, but he was okay during winter. I had him join basic training during his first year there too, and he coped with that just fine.”

 _Basic training?_ As in, the kind of thing they do for the army?Tenn opens his mouth, scandalized and ready to complain about the very idea of Riku participating in something so physically demanding.

Riku's faster. “I finished everything way ahead of schedule, actually. Even though I had to catch up to the other kids, I think I did well. Tenn-nii,” he takes a deep breath. “This might be hard for you to believe, but I’m really not sick anymore.”

“I know you got a little better, but–”

“Not just a little!” Riku takes a step forward, insistent. “Tenn-nii, I’ve _recovered_. I can run and jump and move as well as anyone else!”

It’s hard to say no to such a sincere, hopeful gaze. Tenn can feel his resolve starting to crumble.

“...I want to believe you,” he finally admits, in a much quieter voice than before. “But what if being here makes you relapse, and you get sick again?”

“It won’t happen.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I’m over my sickly childhood days,” Riku says. Then, when Tenn’s stony expression doesn’t change, he exhales heavily and holds up his hands in a gesture of defeat. “Fine. I really don’t think there’ll be a problem, but _if_ I start to feel sick again, I promise I’ll take appropriate measures! Is that good enough?”

Tenn hesitates. When he said goodbye to Riku eight years ago, he’d braced himself for a permanent farewell. It was for the best. But now that Riku’s here again, standing right in front of him…it’s hard to chase him away.

Would it be okay to have him stay? Just...for a little while.

A little while, until...

“Then what about the war?” he makes one last effort to protest. “Alba invaded us. It’s going to get dangerous here.”

“That’s all the more reason not to leave you alone, isn't it?”

“I'm not alone. I have…this one,” Tenn makes a dismissive gesture at Gaku, paying no mind to his offended squawk. “I won’t drag you into this.”

“You're not dragging me into anything.” Riku disagrees, taking a step closer. “Tenn-nii. I’m here not just as your little brother, but also as part of Lama’s expeditionary force. I’ll do my part to keep you safe, because I _want_ to protect you.”

It’s an earnest, heartfelt declaration. Tenn blinks at him, his eyes wide.

Then he turns away, unable to hide the laughter bubbling up in his throat.

“...Are you _laughing_ at me?” Riku’s jaw drops. In an instant, the serious air around him dissipates, and he’s the very image of a petulant child as he puffs out his cheeks and stamps his feet. “Tenn-nii, you’re awful! I was being serious!”

“Sorry, but–” Tenn covers his face with his sleeve. Riku’s expression was very reminiscent of how he used to play the part of a valiant hero during their make-believe games. It’s too cute. “Riku, even if you can move and run like everyone else, fighting is a completely different matter.”

“I know that! I actually know all about that!” Riku cries. His cheeks are flushed red in embarrassment, or maybe frustration. “I wasn’t joking!”

“Yes, yes.”

“You don’t believe me…!”

“Anyways,” Gaku interrupts, laying a hand on both twins’ shoulders. “It’s not as if I’m going to let this city turn into a battlefield on my watch, so let’s save that discussion for later. Can we go inside already? Sirena’s _cold_ once the sun goes down.”

~*~*~*~

Over the years, Tenn had gotten used to being alone. Meals were the same – other people cooked for him and they made him very fine dishes, but he almost always ate by himself. The sole exception was when Kujou chooses to join him, and that only happened when he wanted to discuss something over dinner.

But there’s two other people here tonight, and it makes the entire room feel  _warmer_. Tenn can’t quite keep the smile off his face.

“Did you have enough? How about some more of this?”

“I don’t think I can eat another bite!” Riku exclaims, stretching up his arms as he slides down against his chair in lazy contentment. “That was _so_ good. I didn’t realize how much I missed Sirenian food until now.”

“It’s pretty different from what we have in Lama,” Gaku says. He’d also gone for seconds, despite some initial complaints about the noodles they were serving. “I’ve never seen such an array of seafood. And it’s so...colourful.”

“Our cities are near the ocean, after all! Plus, aesthetics are important.”

“Even in food?”

“In everything!”

Riku launches into a long, rambling speech about Sirenian habits and culture. What he lacks in coherence, he makes up for in enthusiasm and is clearly eager to show off. For his part, Gaku seems to listen with genuine interest.

Tenn doesn’t realize that he’s staring until Riku has to pause for breath and turns to him, brows furrowed. “Tenn-nii, aren't you going to eat?"”

“Huh?” Tenn looks down. His own plate is still half-full, but he’s more than content from the company alone. “No, I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Gaku's the one asking, this time. "You've barely had anything."

"I'm fine," Tenn says again, but Gaku passes him a plate of fruit anyways. He picks at a slice of apple, and pops it into his mouth as he steals a glance at the taller man.

Yaotome Gaku is a foreign presence, but he doesn’t quite feel like the unwelcome intrusion Tenn had been dreading. Maybe it’s because Riku’s already so comfortable with him, or the favourable way he speaks of him. Maybe it’s the knowledge that this man was reliable enough to look after his little brother all this time. Either way, he’s not uncomfortable to be around.

Dinner hadn’t been this enjoyable in a very long time. Tenn pushes his chair back, standing up. “Do you want some hot milk?”

Riku perks up. “With honey?”

“Of course.”

It’s a familiar nighttime routine, and it fills him with nostalgia. Riku looks delighted when Tenn hands him the mug.

Gaku cranes his neck to get a better look. “Is this why you kept going to the kitchen in the middle of the night?”

“Mhm. Tenn-nii used to make it for me all the time when I couldn’t sleep.” Riku smiles sheepishly. “It never tasted quite right when I made it by myself.”

“Yeah, I’ll say. He made a cup for me once,” Gaku elaborates, when Tenn gives him a questioning look. “I don’t know how, but I think Riku burnt the milk.”

Riku makes a disgruntled sound. “It wasn’t, like, _black_ or anything.”

“You’re not supposed to heat it up too much,” Tenn tells him. “If you see milk film forming on top, then it’s already gotten too hot.”

“I'll remember that next time!” Riku takes another sip of his drink, then closes his eyes and gives a happy sigh. “This already feels so much like home. I can’t wait to go back home for real and see mom and dad…”

Tenn stiffens.

“I bet they’ll be super surprised to see us,” Riku continues, caught up in his own little daydream. “Our family can finally be together again. I want to go tomorrow! Oh, but I don’t know if I still remember how to get there from the tower, Tenn-nii,” he adds. “You’ll have to show me the way!”

“I...” Tenn hesitates. “I can’t do that.”

“...You can’t?” Riku blinks. “It doesn’t have to be tomorrow. I mean, if you’re busy–”

“This has nothing to do with timing,” Tenn interrupts. He feels as though he’d been doused with a bucket of ice-cold water. “I...can’t leave this tower.”

That’s right. This isn’t just a casual dinner with Riku and an acquaintance who had his brother’s favour. He’s with one of Lama’s commanders, and Riku only tagged along because he wanted to see his family again. There’s a war going on. His country is in crisis. No matter how he feels, they can't simply backtrack and return to the carefree days of the past.

How could he have allowed himself to get caught up in the excitement like this? He’d forgotten his place.

“I agree that you should go back to see mom and dad again,” Tenn suddenly doesn’t want to look Riku in the eye. “If you don’t remember the way, then I’ll send for someone to guide you. But I can’t go with you.”

“What’s the point if we’re not both there?” Riku says, aghast.

“I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you.”

“They’ll want to see you, too!” Riku argues. “Come on, Tenn-nii. We’ll only be gone for a little while.”

“I can’t.”

“It’ll just be a few hours,” he tries again. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

“That’s not the point.” Tenn shakes his head. “The Clavis Magna had never been allowed to leave tower grounds. Riku, you _know_ this. It’s my duty to stay here.”

This had been something that was hammered into him again and again over the past eight years: his duty is his purpose. When Tenn accepted the mantle of the Clavis Magna, he had vowed to cast everything else aside and give himself wholeheartedly to serving the best interests of Sirena’s people. The role is all-encompassing; he's Sirena's guardian first, and an individual second. 

He’s not supposed to want anything more for himself.

Kujou doesn’t even like it when he asks about the outside. Tenn can hardly imagine how angry – or worse, how _disappointed_ Kujou would be, if he knew that he wanted to leave the tower grounds for such a trivial reason.

Riku’s not ready to give up, though. “I know what the rules are, but surely we can make an exception? These are special circumstances! C’mon–” he elbows Gaku in the ribs, hissing, “Back me up already!”

“Uh,” Gaku jolts up in his seat as he's abruptly put on the spot. “If you’re worried about security, there shouldn’t be any problems for a short visit within the city.”

Tenn shoots him a withering glare. “Aren’t you supposed to offer your professional opinion? What kind of bodyguard encourages me to go waltzing out into danger?”

“I said no such thing,” Gaku retorts. “Alba’s army had been unable to get past our defensive lines, and that’s quite a distance from here. While I _do_ expect them to send in stealth forces eventually, it’ll be some time before they can reach this place.”

“Be quiet. I didn’t ask for a military report from you.”

“I’m not giving you one! I’m just saying that if you go within the next few days, it should be fine!”

“Gaku’s right, the city is safe right now.” Riku cuts in, taking advantage of the opening he’d been presented. “There’s nothing to worry about, Tenn-nii, so I don’t see why you can’t–”

“You don’t see why? Of course you don’t.”

His chair screeches as he pushes it back against the floor. “You’ve spent so much time away." Tenn continues. His voice tilts sharply, gaining an icy edge. "You didn’t grow up in this tower like I did.”

The younger twin closes his mouth.

“How can you _possibly_ understand the importance of our traditions, Riku?”

Riku swallows dryly. He doesn’t say anything.

“...Let me know when you want to visit, and I’ll get someone to escort you to the right location.” Tenn turns around with a sweep of his robes, and heads for the door. “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, university happened lol so this chapter took a long time. Sorry, I hope it was worth the wait! The twins finally get to reunite, but as you can probably tell, it won't be smooth sailing from here. There's some hurdles to overcome plot-wise, and...personally, between them.
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment to let me know what you think! Or come yell at me on twitter **[@rhythmxecho](https://twitter.com/rhythmxecho)** o u  <


	10. Wants vs Needs

There’s someone waiting outside his room the next morning. Unlike the west wing, this section of the tower is still reserved for Sirenians citizens only, and Tenn’s eyes narrow at the unwelcome sight of a silver-haired soldier.

“What are you doing?”

“Hey, no need for the hostile tone,” Gaku raises an eyebrow. “I’m just a bodyguard, here to escort my charge.”

“Don’t waste my time with such nonsense,” Tenn strides past him without a second glance. Briefly, he hopes that maybe Gaku wouldn’t follow him – but of course, things are never that easy. “You were the one who said that the city’s still _safe_ , so I don’t want to see you using that excuse to follow me around.”

“You’re still mad about that?” Gaku sounds exasperated. “Alright, I won’t beat around the bush – I’m here to talk to you about Riku.”

Tenn can feel a headache coming on. “There’s nothing to discuss.”

“Riku was really upset. He didn’t want to end the night on such bad terms.”

 _Yeah, well, I didn’t want to have that fight either_. Tenn pursed his lips, keeping his gaze fixed forward. “I have to go see Kujou-san. If you’re here to guilt-trip me–”

“I’m not,” Gaku interrupts sharply. “But I _do_ want to know why you feel the need to follow that rule so strictly. You’ve been at this tower for...what, eight years? You can’t mean to say that you’ve never set foot outside, all this time.”

“It’s just as I said. I haven’t left since I became an apprentice.”

Gaku’s quiet for a moment. “That sounds...awful.”

A small part of Tenn is inclined to agree. He pushes it aside. “It’s necessary,” he says curtly, “Outsiders like you wouldn’t understand.”

“Explain it to me, then.”

“Your nosiness isn’t really my problem, is it?” How shameless of him to even ask. Nevertheless, Tenn heaves a sigh before finally turning around to face Gaku properly. They’ve stopped in one of the exterior corridors, overlooking a lovely garden with a gently-bubbling stream. “Do you know how ley lines work?”

“Of course I do,” Gaku says. “We may not be naturally gifted at magic like you Sirenians, but we make use of ley lines too. Our factories are built around them.”

It figures that Lama had only ever used their magic for warfare. What brutes.

Tenn wrinkles his nose before speaking again. “Ley lines are the key to our barrier. This tower was strategically built atop the largest cluster of ley lines in Sirena, and that concentration of magic is what allows me to most effectively tap into their natural mana.” While slight changes are likely to be harmless, the system is much more fragile than most people would have guessed. “If I leave, I might destabilize the entire barrier.”

Gaku nods slowly, though he looks troubled. “And so, the solution was to tether people in your position to this specific place?”

“Yes. It made sense to minimize the risks, even if we had to be confined for the duration of our service.” Tenn leans forward, resting his weight on the graceful marble balustrade. “It only affects a single individual, after all.”

“But you said you’ve been here since you were an apprentice, long before you officially took on the role.”

Tenn shrugs. “It was to get me accustomed to things.”

Gaku makes a sound of disbelief. “That’s a terrible rationale.”

“Who asked for your opinion?” Tenn gives him a sour look. “I was only explaining the origins of the rule – that wasn’t an invitation to start criticizing our traditions.”

“I just don’t see why it was necessary for you to have stayed there for such a long time,” Gaku says. He gazes out at the garden, then up to the sky. “Besides, the barrier isn’t active right now. So why are you still restricted?”

Tenn goes quiet. Absentmindedly, he brings a hand to his chest.

The muted hum of the ley lines is still there, but it’s much quieter than before in the absence of an active enchantment. It aches, but it isn’t terribly painful.

Indeed, he serves very little purpose while the barrier is down. But that doesn’t mean his responsibilities are _over._ After all, Tenn occupies a unique position that can’t be replaced by anyone else. Should it become possible to put the barrier up again or otherwise make use of his connection to the ley lines, he should remain in place and be ready to act at a moment’s notice. And that meant staying within the tower.

 _The outside world is a distraction_. Kujou used to say, gently chiding. _Haven’t I told you that you don’t need to think about anything else? It’s not your place._

Such familiar words. Tenn can remember them perfectly.

_Why are you still asking about your parents, Tenn? Have you not been concentrating enough on your studies?_

When Kujou-san was upset with him, he’d refuse to speak to Tenn. The other priests would follow his example, and entire days would pass in a miserable, guilt-inducing silence.

 _If you don’t devote yourself to your duty, then you’re doing Sirena a disservice. Do you understand? There should be nothing else that’s more worthy of your attention_.

Tenn knows his duty. He’s never stopped trying to prove himself, wanting Kujou to recognize his dedication and the fact that he can have a hand in making important decisions, too.

 _Silly boy._ Kujou-san would pat him on the head, a mimicry of parental affection. _I know the temptation to be selfish once in a while, but you must become better than that._

“It’s my job, after all,” Tenn says. Under his sleeves, his hands curl into fists and his nails dig into his palms. “Kujou-san’s done so much for me. I owe him.”

After all, it’s thanks to Kujou that Riku had been able to get off this planet. Kujou is the reason why Riku is still even _alive_ today, and Tenn’s always been grateful for that. To see his brother before him again, healthy and smiling, is worth more than anything else in the world.

So in return, the least he can do is perform his duty to perfection. It’s a duty _worth_ fulfilling.

“I don’t need to see my parents,” he says, half-directed at Gaku but also at himself as a firm reminder. “Going outside benefits nobody but me. It would serve very little purpose.”

With that, Tenn pushes himself up and starts to walk again. There’s footsteps behind him as Gaku follows.

“I don’t agree with you.”

Why does this troublesome man keep offering his opinion when he clearly didn’t ask for it? Tenn wants to roll his eyes. “Wow, what a surprise.”

“No, hold on,” Gaku presses on, insistent. “You say that there’s no purpose to seeing your parents again, but–”

“ _But it would make Riku happy_.” Tenn says, and he stops so abruptly that Gaku almost runs into him. “–Is what you were going to say, right?”

“...That’s right.”

It’s plain to see that he cares a great deal about Riku, and that’s something Tenn can appreciate. Some of his previous irritation fades away, and he lets out a soft sigh. “Just persuade him to go back alone. Our parents will be overjoyed to see him.”

“Don’t you think they’ll be happier to see the two of you together?” Gaku says. “You might think that I’m sticking my nose where it doesn’t belong–”

“I do think that, yes.”

“Let me finish, brat,” Gaku snaps, though there’s no real temper behind his words. On the contrary, his voice had softened. “During his time in Lama, Riku talked endlessly about his family. You miss them just as much – I can tell. So even if this trip was to benefit nobody but you...what exactly is so wrong about that?”

Tenn opens his mouth. Then he hesitates, and closes it again.

“It’s almost impossible that something urgent would pop up in the few hours it would take for you to visit them,” Gaku continues. “Logically, you should know that too.”

Tenn finally drops his gaze. “I don’t _need_ to go.”

“But you’d like to, wouldn’t you?”

He would.

The Clavis Magna should be above these small, selfish wishes. But Tenn really did want to go outside again. If he can see his parents, he can apologize for not looking their way when they attended his first Piogiarrito. Then after all of this is over, maybe they would attend the next one and come to see him again, even if it’s just once a year.

“There’s nothing wrong about wanting to see your family, Tenn.”

What a kind sentiment.

They’ve talked the whole way, and Tenn’s steps slow as he arrives at his location. He pauses in front of a meeting room, then exhales quietly and raises his hand to knock.

“Tenn,” Gaku says again.

Since when were they on first-name basis with each other? Tenn looks over his shoulder and gives Gaku a rueful smile. Then, without giving a response, he steps into the room and lets the door click shut behind him.

~*~*~*~

The meeting ends half an hour later, and all the other priests file out of the room. When the door opens once more, Tenn is torn between exasperation and a grudging sense of respect when he sees Gaku walk in. Whatever else there is to say about this man, he sure doesn’t give up easily.

“You’re awfully persistent.”

“So I’ve been told. It _is_ my job to watch over you, though, so I’m not really doing anything out of the ordinary. As a bodyguard, it helps to learn your daily routine.”

Tenn scoffs. “I’ve had enough of being followed around, thank you very much.”

Gaku barks out a short laugh as he leans back against the bookshelf. “So, what’s with that meeting?” he questions. “I thought you came to see high priest Kujou, but he wasn’t among those who left just now.”

If Gaku had been waiting outside this entire time, then it’s not surprising that he’d notice. “He’s gone to the inland cities,” Tenn frowns. “Kujou-san went to check on the magic seals there. He’ll be away for a while.”

The fact that Kujou had left without bothering to tell him kind of...stings. At a time like this, isn’t it doubly important for everyone to keep each other updated?

“So what are you going to do in the meantime?”

“I wonder…” Tenn looks down at the brief, impersonal note in his hands. There hadn’t been any instructions – frustratingly, Kujou seems to expect little else than for him to _wait_. “I want to know how Sirena’s citizens are doing, and what we should do in order to help them. But not all of the reports have come in yet.”

“You really do rely exclusively on reports for this kind of thing, huh.”

At least he’s _getting_ reports now, compared to the previous years when he lived in an isolated bubble. “Well, it’s not as if I can leav–”

Abruptly, Tenn snaps his mouth shut. But it’s already too late, and there’s an unbearably smug grin on Gaku’s face that makes Tenn want to smack him.

“Leaders should never stay cooped up in their castles.” Gaku says, looking all-too-pleased with himself for having successfully baited Tenn back to this conversation. “It’s no good if the person in charge is entirely disconnected from the general population. Your ideas are going to be disconnected from reality, too.”

Tenn groans. “Not this again.” _I’m not even truly in charge of anything._

“I’m just _saying_ , it would be a valuable experience for you to go out and see the state of things for yourself.”

He’s probably not wrong. However, Tenn can’t help but feel irritated to have it pointed out like this. “I don’t need advice from you,” he grumbles. “Why can’t you stick to your job and mind your own business?”

“I don’t know, why can’t you learn to take other people’s comments in stride?"

Tenn opens his mouth, ready to give a snide response of his own, but is interrupted by a persistent tapping sound against the window. He turns in irritation, wondering if it’s a bird or if someone is throwing pebbles–

–And almost has a heart attack when he sees his little brother perched precariously on the ledge outside, fiddling with the lock.

“ _Riku!_ ” Tenn’s not proud of the strangled sound he makes nor the way he almost trips over his robes as he rushes over to the window to push it open, but it’s hard to suppress the sheer panic he feels at that very moment. “What are you doing?!”

He drags Riku into the room, half-holding his breath and terrified that Riku might slip and go plunging down that frightening height. In contrast, Riku looks unbothered as he slips inside and greets him with a sheepish wave. “Thanks, Tenn-nii. I, uh, saw you and Gaku from the window while I was in the courtyard. So I climbed up.”

“But–” Tenn looks out the window, then back at Riku. “We’re on the fourth floor.”

Riku tilts his head. “I guess we are. It’s okay! I’ve climbed higher.”

“ _Higher?_ ” Tenn echoes weakly.

“Yeah!” Riku seems oblivious to his distress. “Buildings in Sirena are pretty easy to climb. There’s all these ribbons and banners, and the architecture itself has a lot of footholds. The lock wasn’t too bad, either,” he adds, in an afterthought. With a flick of his wrist, something small and thin disappears back into Riku’s sleeve. “If you had given me another minute, I would’ve gotten it open myself.”

While Tenn gapes wordlessly at him, Gaku comes up from behind them. “Geez,” he sighs, sounding mostly amused. “Just use the stairs next time.”

“That would’ve taken much longer! The hallways in this tower are all over the place, and everything goes in circles.”

“I think you gave your brother a scare, though.”

“Oh,” Riku looks back at him, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, Tenn-nii. I’m perfectly fine, see?” he spreads out his arms. “No need to worry.”

“Never do that again,” Tenn manages faintly. The Riku he remembers had been an extremely clumsy child, prone to tripping over his own feet. It’s completely at odds with the easy grace he’d displayed just now, and Tenn can’t wrap his head around the drastic change. He closes the window, and takes a deep breath.

Then he rounds on Gaku.

“How could you let him do something like that?! He could have fallen!”

“Wha–” Gaku takes a step back. He looks to the left and right, as if checking to see if Tenn might have been yelling at someone else. “M-Me?”

“Yes, you! Riku was under the care of _your_ family!” Tenn jabs a finger at Gaku’s chest, making him retreat another step. “Didn’t you say you’ve been looking after him?”

“I, I have, but,” Gaku sputters, bewildered. “I didn’t teach him to do that!”

“Gaku would fall if he tried to climb like I did,” Riku says, but his interjection goes mostly unnoticed.

“You didn’t _teach_ him? What an irresponsible excuse!”

“What else do you expect from me?!”

“You should’ve stopped him from ever engaging in such dangerous activities in the first place!”

“Wait a minute, why am I the one getting scolded if Riku was the one climbing–?”

“Whoa!” Riku leaps into action and squeezes himself between them, forcefully pushing the two apart. “Stop it, that’s enough! No more fighting!”

Both of them step back. Tenn huffs softly under his breath, and looks away.

“Can you believe him?” Gaku complains to Riku, shaking his head in disbelief. “How did your brother make _me_ out to be the bad guy here?”

“Ah...don’t be too hard on him,” Riku scratches at the side of his cheek, then reaches over to tug on Tenn’s arm. “Tenn-nii’s always been a bit overprotective. It was my fault, okay? Okay, Tenn-nii?” he repeats. “So don’t get mad at Gaku.”

“...Hmph.”

Riku hums encouragingly. “See? Let’s all make up. I’m glad to see you two getting along.”

“Who’s getting along with who?” Gaku and Tenn protest simultaneously. Then they look at each other, startled, and scowl again.

“W-Well, maybe ‘getting along’ isn’t the right way to put it…” Riku holds up his hands in an appeasing gesture. “I just thought...how should I say this? Although you were arguing, I thought that the two of you seemed more familiar with each other. More...at ease? Like, you aren't treating each other like strangers anymore!”

There’s some truth to that statement; it’s hard _not_ to feel more familiar with Gaku after the conversation they’ve had earlier, even if they hadn’t agreed with each other. “That’s because he spent all morning following me around,” Tenn says. “I couldn’t get rid of him.”

“Really?” Riku tilts his head. “What were the two of you talking about?”

Gaku coughs awkwardly and averts his gaze. Tenn stays silent, too.

Riku stares at the two of them in confusion, then shakes his head and begins to talk very quickly. “Ah, nevermind! If it was like, a secret...? Forget I asked. I, ah, had something else I wanted to say too. That’s why I was in a hurry to get up here, actually. I went to your room this morning, Tenn-nii, but you were gone already so I had to look for you. The point is,” he pauses in his nervous ramble to throw his upper body down into a bow, speaking loudly and earnestly. “I’m sorry about last night!”

Tenn’s expression wavers. “Riku…”

“I’m sorry,” Riku repeats, his head still lowered. “I wanted to see our parents, and I _really_ wanted you to go with me. Since I realized that I’d be able to come back, I’ve been thinking about seeing everyone together again. But I...wasn’t very considerate of you,” he pauses, struggling to find the right words. “I didn’t mean to start a fight.”

“...I didn’t, either,” Tenn admits quietly. He’d spent the better part of last night tossing and turning on his bed, replaying the harsh things he’d said and feeling miserable about it. “I’m sorry, too. I'm not angry at you.”

He pulls Riku upright. Riku squeezes his hand.

“If you really can’t go, then I...um, I understand! I’ll go by myself, and I’ll remember everything so I can tell you about it when I come back. Do you have anything you want me to tell mom and dad, Tenn-nii? I’ll at least relay a message for you!”

Riku’s smiling. However, his disappointment is clear to see and it’s obvious that he’s forcing himself to sound upbeat. This isn’t the result he had wished for.

Tenn hesitates and, despite everything, he finds himself looking towards Gaku again. The other man doesn’t say anything, but holds his gaze steadily.

 _There’s nothing wrong about wanting to see your family, Tenn_.

How absurd, that this kind of reassurance should come from a foreigner. But it’s true that Kujou-san is far away right now, and the visit would only take a single afternoon. It would make Riku happy. Seeing his parents doesn’t have to be the focus of the trip. He could take a look at the state of the city, and get a sense of the people’s feelings.

There’s value in that, surely. Value not just for himself.

Maybe it’ll help him understand the situation better. Maybe he’ll learn something helpful, so he can discuss it with Kujou-san later. Maybe, if he thinks about it from that perspective…

Riku makes a questioning sound. It seems that he’d been quiet for too long.

“You don’t need to relay any messages for me,” Tenn says, forcing the words past his lips before he can chicken out. “I’ve changed my mind.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll go tell them myself.”

Riku’s eyes widen, and his whole face lights up. “Then…!”

“We’ll just have a quick visit, alright?” Tenn says. He smiles tentatively. “Just this once. It’ll be our little secret. I need to make a few preparations, though…” he frowns, tugging lightly at his long, trailing sleeves and elaborate jewelry. “If I’m going to go outside, then I have to make sure that nobody can recognize me.”

Riku makes a hum of understanding. “We’ll need to give you a disguise. It might be tough, since a lot of people know your face already.”

Both of them frown, sinking into a pensive silence.

“...About that,” Gaku clears his throat. “I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this, an update after barely a week? Consider it my apology for the previous chapter taking a month and a half, lol.
> 
> I suppose the main purpose of this was to give more introspection to Tenn's state of mind and the influence Kujou's had on him. I also had maybe a little too much fun with the window scene...what can I say, it was Gaku bullying hours.
> 
> Thank you [soymilkheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/soymilkheaven) for betaing for me! As always, I'm on twitter **[@rhythmxecho](https://twitter.com/rhythmxecho)** <3


	11. The Pendulum Swings Forward

“This is ridiculous. I should never have agreed to it.”

“Don’t be like that, Tenn-nii,” Riku claps his hands together in approval. “You look dashing. I think this suits you!”

“I’m starting to get the sense that he could be wearing a potato sack, and you’d still say it suits him,” Gaku deadpans.

Tenn gives him a sullen glare as he takes off the last of his accessories, laying it to a small, gleaming pile of jewels on the table. “In case you’ve forgotten, this was  _your_ idea.” He squints at his reflection in the mirror, pulling uncomfortably at the tight fabric of the Laman uniform, and shifts his weight from one feet to another. Riku had been too generous – black doesn’t suit him at all. “Isn’t this disguise too simple?”

“No, the disguise is fine. If I had to nitpick…” Gaku pauses. “You Sirenians carry yourself differently, so try to stand a little more like me instead.”

A valid point.  _Chest out, shoulders back, chin up.._. Tenn mimics Gaku’s posture, and frowns at the rigidity of it all. It makes him feel like a string drawn taut.

No wonder these Lamans look so stiff all the time.

“I think this is good enough,” Riku interjects. He beams, brimming with excitement. “Gaku, you’re a genius! Tenn-nii will blend right in with us, and none of the Sirenians will think to look too closely at him if they think he’s a Laman soldier.”

“Heh. It’s a good idea, right?” Gaku preens under the praise, and gives Tenn one last appraising glance. “You won’t be fooling any of  _our_ people if they look too closely, but I don’t think the Sirenians will suspect you when you’re dressed this way – especially when the common citizens only see you for, what, a couple minutes every year? One last thing,” he reaches towards the shining, jewel-studded bands of gold around Tenn’s wrists. “Take those off too, us Lamans don’t wear gaudy stuff like that–”

Tenn jerks away from as if he had been burned, cradling his wrists close to his chest and taking several steps back. “I didn’t say you could touch me.”

“O...Okay…” Gaku slowly lowers his hands. “Take it off yourself, then.”

Tenn tugs at his sleeves. They’re not loose and long like the sleeves of his usual garments, but he manages to pull them over the jeweled bracelets with some difficulty. “No, I’ll cover them like this. It won’t be an issue.”

“It...does kind of stand out,” Riku says uncertainly. He hurries to his side, motioning at his throat. “Tenn-nii, you also have one here.”

Tenn leans away from him, too. He swiftly buttons up his collar as high as it can go. “There, covered.”

It’s covered, alright. But such form-fitting clothes aren’t meant to be pulled over large jewelry, and its shape shows awkwardly under the fabric.

“This is an affront to our uniform,” Gaku mourns.

“Then I suppose you’ll have to deal with it for a day,” Tenn says curtly. He steps past them and out the door, signalling the end of the conversation.

Riku stares after him, brows furrowed. “I wonder what that was about.”

“He didn’t mind when I touched his shoulder yesterday,” Gaku muses. “Maybe the jewelry was important.”

“Maybe. I think there were magic emblems on it, but he pulled away before I could read them...either way, I guess we’d better get going.” Riku doesn’t immediately follow him out, though. Instead, he turns around and smiles. “Thank you, Gaku.”

“What for?”

“You talked to Tenn-nii for me, didn’t you? You convinced him.”

Gaku looks away, as if suddenly engrossed by the view outside the window. “You’re giving me too much credit. I asked for his reasoning, that’s all.”

“But he changed his mind after talking with you.”

“I just felt like I had to do something.” Gaku scratches his cheek, looking faintly embarrassed. “It’s...too sad for a family to stay separated, isn’t it?”

Riku lets out a soft laugh. Then, without warning, he lunges forward to give Gaku a quick hug. “Thank you!” he repeats, squeezing tightly. “I got my brother back, you’re here,  _and_ we’re going to see my parents. This is everything I ever wanted.”

“Then I’m glad.” Gaku’s answering smile is sincere. “Whatever else happens, at least the two of you have been reunited.”

The duo catches up to Tenn near the end of the hallway, and he falls in step between them. As expected, none of the priests are around the outer courtyard and it’s empty save for a few of the lower-ranked staff. Tenn still tenses up, hyper-aware of other people’s every move. Surely, any moment now, they’ll notice and call attention to him.

That doesn’t happen, though. Upon seeing the black uniforms, most of the tower’s staff automatically avoid eye contact. Here, the xenophobic distaste and fear Sirena’s people have for outsiders seem to work in his favour, and nobody is paying enough attention to see past Tenn’s paper-thin disguise. As they cross the courtyard without incident, Riku nudges his shoulder against Tenn’s with an encouraging smile.

The three of them are in the great hall now, approaching the front gates. A servant ducks out of their way, her gaze fixed steadily to the floor like most of the others.

But, behind her–

Nikaido Yamato is looking right at them, his mouth open in a surprised little ‘o,’ and there’s  _recognition_ in his olive-green eyes. Tenn freezes, his brain racing a mile a minute with hurried excuses.

Before he can say anything, Yamato’s expression relaxes again.  _Don’t mind me_ , he mouths, and casually turns to walk away.

“He recognized you,” Riku says in a low, hushed whisper. His eyes are narrowed, fixated onto Yamato’s retreating back. “Should I stop him?”

That would make a scene. Tenn hesitates, then shakes his head. “He won’t tell...I think.”

“Do you know that guy?”

“I’m familiar with him.” They talk every now and then, and Tenn had always enjoyed Yamato’s music. But, more importantly, “He’s never been too uptight about rules and tradition.”

Tenn’s first meeting with the minstrel was a long time ago, a mere few months after he was taken to the tower. In pursuit of information about Mistero’s scrying and fortune-telling magic, he’d snuck several books out from the restricted section of the library and settled into an empty room of the vacant west wing, casting what he  _thought_ was an adequate ward to keep other people out. It must not have worked, though, because Yamato ended up walking in on his attempts to practice divination.

Most of the Order’s attendants would have immediately reported his misdeed to the priests, and he would have been soundly punished. But Yamato merely laughed, waving aside Tenn’s panicked, stammered excuses, and recommended the tarot cards as catalyst. He’d even been generous enough to buy him a deck from the city markets.

Out of everyone in the tower, Yamato is the least likely to rat him out.

“...It’s fine. Leave him be.”

They’ve already come this far, so he doesn’t want to backtrack now. Tenn turns to the tower’s heavy double doors, and pushes them open.

There’s really nothing special about the long, meandering path stretching out before them, but that first step outside is still a little overwhelming. It’s hard to tell whether his heartbeat is quickening from excitement or from anxiety. Tenn takes a deep breath, and sets off at a brisk pace to lead the way.

“Did either of you have the chance to look around?”

Gaku shakes his head. “There was no time. We surveyed the perimeter, but that’s it.”

“Sirena’s cities aren’t fortified like ours, so we had to take a look and decide how to implement our defensive strategy,” Riku elaborates. He hums cheerily, and pauses to admire the colourful flowers sprouting up along the walkway. “I can’t wait to check out the inner city now, and see how everything has changed!”

 _This isn’t a scenic trip,_ Tenn thinks. But the last thing he wants is to ruin Riku’s good mood, so he keeps his thoughts to himself. “Do you want to take the gondola?”

“Yes, please!”

It doesn’t take long for them to reach the city square. Right away, Tenn notices the heavy atmosphere. Even though there are a number of people out and about, the lively music and chatter that used to fill every street is nowhere to be found and the city is much quieter than usual. He's saddened but not surprised to see many people clustered in small groups, talking anxiously among themselves.

There are Lamans here too, circling the city on patrol. It’s easy to spot them both by their uniforms, and by the way they’re given a ridiculously wide berth by the locals.

“Is it necessary to have so many soldiers around?”

Gaku follows his gaze. “Do you consider that a lot? It’s the bare minimum – I’ve been meaning to increase their numbers. ”

“Not right away,” Tenn says. “Or at least, not without more planning. Our people need time to get used to them.”

“I see what you mean,” Riku observes, after a short pause. “Everyone is so...nervous. Sirena’s people are scared of us.”

Gaku frowns. “We’re not invaders like Alba. We’re here to  _protect_ them.”

“I’m not sure if they trust our intentions.” Riku shakes his head, looking troubled. “When I grew up here, I was always listening to stories about how violent and scary the other stars were. Everyone thought we were better off alone.”

“It’s what we learned,” Tenn admits. “To some degree, we still see all outsiders as a threat.  _I_ know that Lama is here to help us, of course,” he adds, when Gaku opens his mouth to protest. “But we were forced to open up by an invasion, so it’s only natural that people are frightened. This has been...a rather rude awakening.”

There’s so much anxiety in the air. His beautiful city shouldn’t have to look like this.

Slowly, Gaku indignant expression softens. “We  _do_ need to increase the number of soldiers, but some adjustments can be made about their deployment. Let’s work out an integration strategy when we get back.”

That’s what Tenn would have suggested, too. He’s glad that they’d managed to reach an agreement so quickly this time.

He leads them forward. The three of them encounter no trouble as they proceed further into the city – just as Gaku predicted, Tenn’s black uniform is an effective disguise.

The weather is good today. The water in the canals are crystal clear, and Sirena’s colourful architecture shimmers prettily in the sunlight. However, a solemn mood had set in, and Riku seems to have lost most of his initial excitement. He isn’t humming anymore. He isn’t even smiling.

Tenn steals a worried glance at him. Despite their current situation, he had genuinely wanted Riku to enjoy his first trip back, and now the heavy silence is making him antsy. Looking around for a distraction, he spots a bakery they used to frequent as children.

 _How nostalgic_. They’d renovated the outside, but the banner and logo is still the same.

“Look, Riku. Remember that place?”

It takes a moment, but recognition sparks in Riku’s eyes. “Oh! We used to get snacks here all the time after school, didn’t we?”

“That’s right,” Tenn smiles, encouraged by his response. “Are you hungry? I’ll get you something to eat.”

Gaku stops him. “You’ve slipped under the radar so far, but going up close to talk to people is tempting fate. If you want to buy something, I’ll go.”

“You’re going to scare the shopkeeper.”

“Just what about me is going to scare him?!” Gaku bristles. “I’m going to give him business, so there shouldn’t be anything to complain about. You two wait here.”

Without waiting, he turns on his heel and marches straight for the bakery.

“He didn’t even ask what we wanted to eat,” Riku says.

The two of them watch as Gaku pulls the door open. He pauses right after stepping inside, lingering awkwardly near the entrance as the bell overhead chimes in welcome.

“He just realized that he doesn’t know what to buy, huh?”

“Yeah, I bet he’s weighing his options about coming back to ask us right now.”

Gaku doesn’t do that. He goes up to the front counter instead and, even from a distance, the twins can see all colour drain from the shopkeeper’s face.

“See?” Tenn clicks his tongue in disapproval. “Now he’s gone and scared that poor man to death.”

Riku laughs slightly. “It’s not Gaku’s fault. That’s probably the first time the shop’s gotten foreign customers, right?”

“The first, and hopefully not the last,” Tenn agrees. “I’m a little surprised, honestly. We have our misgivings about outsiders, but with so many of Lama’s soldiers here, I would have expected for  _them_ to try and interact more with the local population.”

“Well, it’s only been a couple days. For the most part, our people tend to be pretty formal and reserved – they may not understand the culture here, but nobody wants to feel like they’re imposing.”

 _Our_ people. This isn’t the first time Riku had casually included himself under that umbrella term. Tenn wonders if he considers himself more of a Laman now.

“We’ve set up operational bases too,” Riku continues to explain. “People prefer to return there directly after patrols because it’s more familiar, you know? There’s not much time for wandering around, either. We weren’t able to bring as many people over as we’d like, so everyone needs to work harder to make up for the missing manpower. Longer shifts, and all that.”

It’s truly baffling just how much energy and resources the other stars spend on their military. “How long are your shifts?”

Riku gives a thoughtful hum. “I don’t really have a strict schedule, so it depends on how fast I get the job done. I’m on whenever they need me!”

“I hope they’re not working you too hard,” Tenn says. “You shouldn’t be in the military at all with your condition.”

“It’s fine, Tenn-nii.” Riku makes a face. “Believe it or not, I’m actually pretty good at what I do.”

“It’s not fine,” Tenn disagrees. “What exactly do you do, anyways?”

“I do all sorts of things these days! I’ve been branching out, so to say…” Riku taps a finger against his chin. “But covert work has always been my specialty. I work a lot with the stealth and reconnaissance team.”

Sirena doesn’t have a formal military, and Tenn is only vaguely aware of what such things entail. “So you’re...a spy?” He doesn't like the sound of that, but it could be worse. At least it's not front-line work.

“Sometimes,” Riku says. “Like I said, I’m whatever they need me to be.”

There’s something extremely uncomfortable about the phrasing of that last statement. Tenn opens his mouth to ask what exactly he means, but they're interrupted as Gaku rejoins them.

“You two didn’t tell me what you wanted, so I asked the owner for recommendations,” he announces, and holds out a large paper bag. The sweet scent of sugar and butter is already wafting over. “Hopefully he had something you like.”

As a matter of fact, both of the twins’ old favourites are in there. Riku lets out a blissful sigh as he scarfs down his strawberry donut in record time and bites into another. “That was  _so_ good. I haven’t had one of these in forever.”

Tenn’s inclined to agree. The tower’s food is good, but it’s not quite the same as the things he’d grown up eating. “While you’re here, you can have one anytime you like.”

Riku reaches for a third. “Don’t mind if I do!”

They start to walk again and this time, there’s a more of a spring in Riku’s step. Tenn smiles quietly to himself, and begins to point out all of the city’s landmarks along the way. As they pass by another street, he pauses, tilting his head to the side.

It’s faint, but he’s sure he can hear–

“Music!” Riku gasps. He grabs Tenn’s hand, tugging him eagerly in the direction of the lively melody. “It sounds like someone’s putting on a show!”

Gaku looks perplexed. “At a time like this? That’s–”

 _Wasted time, wasted resources, and wasted manpower_. Tenn can guess where Gaku’s train of thought is going, so he cuts him off. “We're not all trained soldiers like your country, and we can't shift into a war economy at a moment's notice. Right now, if people feel well enough to go about their daily routine, then that's a  _good_ thing.”

In fact, it might bring the city some much-needed sense of normalcy and cheer. Tenn had nothing but fond memories of these casual public performances – their family used to watch plays together every weekend, and he always learned the songs to sing for Riku later.

It won’t hurt to take a quick look, right?

They soon arrive at a wide-open area, where a small group of actors and musicians are in the middle of a ballad. The three of them are given a few nervous, wary looks, and some people edge away. Thankfully, nobody tries to call attention to them. The twins settles near the outside of the gathered crowd, while Gaku follows reluctantly. 

The song is winding down now, but the play is far from over. A chorus of flutes whistle mournfully as the hero dances across the makeshift stage, and launches into a long, soulful monologue about his star-crossed lover.

“Why are we here?” Gaku hisses.

Riku elbows him. He's starry-eyed, craning his head in an attempt to get a better look at the stage. “ _Shh!_ Oh, I remember this story, this is just where it gets good…!”

“I thought we were–”

Tenn shushes him, too. “Don't you have any manners? Be quiet.”

Gaku shuts his mouth, though he looks far from pleased about it. They barely make it into the next scene before he leans forward, insistent.

“Weren't you in a hurry? Of all the things we can be doing, why are we watching such useless frivolities–”

Tenn steps on his foot. Gaku makes a pained, strangled sound in the back of his throat.

“Why you…!”

“Be quiet,” Tenn says again.

He points at Riku, who's watching with his mouth open and totally spellbound. Gaku frowns, but swallows the rest of his protests. As the hero finishes his speech and retreats offstage, a new cast of characters rush on with renewed energy.

A few minutes pass.

“How long is this play?”

“Why can’t you just stop talking and  _watch_?” Tenn exclaims, exasperated. “Rest assured that I’ve got an eye on the time. We’ll only stay for a couple more scenes.”

Riku makes a disappointed sound, his eyes never leaving the stage. “Only a couple?”

“...We’ll see.”

~*~*~*~

Against his better judgement, Tenn allows them to stay for almost an entire hour before finally nudging Riku and pointing back the way they came. Riku hesitates. He looks longingly at the stage, where the music is building up to an exciting crescendo.

“We’ve already stayed far too long.” As much as Tenn hated to disappoint him, their trip outside today isn’t one of leisure, and he wants to leave enough time to spend with their parents. “We have to go. Besides, I’m sure that Gaku’s at the end of his patience.”

Tenn turns around, fully expecting to find Gaku already heading for the exit. But he hadn’t moved from his spot.

He isn’t even looking their way.

“Wow,” Riku lets out a low whistle. “I didn’t expect that.”

Gaku’s still  _watching_ , so captivated by the play that he hadn’t even heard them talk. For all the fuss he’d put up, he seems to have gotten more invested in it than either of the twins. When Tenn pokes him on the shoulder, he actually jumps.

“W-What?”

“We have to go,” Tenn repeats, raising an eyebrow. “Aren’t you glad?”

“Already? I mean– I,” Gaku’s eyes flicker back towards the performers. Then, in an admirable display of self-control, he turns his back on it. “Yes, of course. I’ve no complaints if it’s time to move on.”

Outside the performance area, several gondolas are floating freely in a large canal. Tenn beckons one over until its gently-sloping sides bump against the walkway.

“Here we go. Riku, you wanted to ride one, right?”

Riku brightens, nodding quickly. As a child, he used to have trouble keeping his balance when getting onto the boat, so Tenn automatically offers a hand to steady him. But Riku doesn’t see it; nor does he need it. He seats himself with easy grace.

Gaku follows more cautiously. This doesn’t seem to be his first time riding Sirena’s enchanted gondolas, but he grips at the sides of the boat as if afraid that it’ll spontaneously flip over. Given Lama’s lack of magic, Sirena’s constant use of it must be quite strange for him.

“You needn’t be nervous.”

The response is lightning-quick. “I’m not.”

Tenn rolls his eyes. He sits down and, with a flick of his wrist, the gondola begins to glide smoothly forward.

Riku stretches his arms up to the sky, letting out a satisfied sigh at the cool breeze that sweeps over them. “I missed this…and I’m so glad that we came across that play today, too! Too bad we couldn’t stay longer, right?”

Gaku glances over his shoulder, towards the sound of the fading music. “We didn’t catch the beginning, either...”

“Were you disappointed that we didn’t get to watch the whole thing?” Tenn quips, unable to contain his amusement. “And you were  _so_ eager to leave at first, too.”

Gaku clears his throat, self-conscious. “Riku wanted to watch it, so I thought I might as well.”

“I didn’t think you’d enjoy it, though. After all, what did you call it...?” Tenn taps a finger against his chin. “A frivolity?”

“It  _is_ a frivolity! Especially during wartime,” Gaku protests. “It’s just– I’ve never seen anything like it before.”

Tenn blinks. “You don’t have plays in Lama?”

“It’s not that we don’t have any, but they’re rare.” Riku shrugs. “And the ones that do exist are pretty, ah, stiff. Let’s just say that artistic pursuits isn’t our strong point.”

“Sirena and Lama are worlds apart in that regard,” Gaku admits.

The more Tenn hears about the Star of Steel, the more unappealing it seems. “If you want to finish watching, then I can find out when they’ll be performing that play again.” The offer is genuine, though he’d be lying if he said he isn’t looking to tease Gaku a bit.

“That won’t be necessary,” comes the quick refusal. “I’m here to do my job, not to act like a tourist.”

A pause.

“...How did the rest of that scene end, anyway?”

Although he tries to act nonchalant, Gaku is hopelessly transparent about his disappointment for having missed the rest of the performance. It’s almost a little endearing.

“Are you sure you don’t want to see the rest?”

“I’m sure!” Gaku scowls, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. “It’s just– we left in the  _middle_ of the heroine’s song, so of course I would be curious!”

"Is that so?" Lama’s uniform makes it impossible for Tenn to hide his smile behind his sleeves, so he stifles a laugh into his hand instead. “I suppose it wouldn’t be right to leave you hanging.”

He can tell Gaku about the rest of the play, of course, but that would hardly be doing it any justice. After all, Sirena’s arts are meant to be experienced in person and not through watered-down summaries. Experimentally, Tenn hums the first couple of bars of the song.

Then, he begins to sing.

There's no musical accompaniment, and no actors to play the other roles. But Tenn knows the solo by heart, and he leads flawlessly into its gentle, lilting melody. All around them, ripples dance across the water’s crystal-clear surface. It seems to come to life with the music – mellow and sweet, with just a hint of wistful melancholy.

Gaku’s breath catches in his throat. Beside him, Riku lets out a soft, admiring sigh.

The sound of Tenn’s voice guides them the rest of the way home.

~*~*~*~

Their small, quiet neighbourhood is filled with familiar things. The picnic tables, where their mother would lay out home-cooked food for them to eat under the sun. The playground, where he used to push Riku on the swing. The camellias in the garden, which their father had carefully nurtured from seedlings. It's all just as Tenn remembers.

But now that they’re so close, he finds himself filled with apprehension. What should he say? How should he act? While Riku runs up the front steps and knocks on the door, Tenn lingers hesitantly behind him.

They wait for a couple seconds. Half a minute.

Riku knocks again.

A few more seconds pass.

“Maybe they’re not home?” Gaku offers. “We did drop by unexpectedly.”

That’s true, but it would be a terrible inconvenience if they happened to miss each other. Tenn can’t afford another trip like this. “We can wait a little longer, but–”

“–Excuse me?”

An unfamiliar voice sounds behind them. Tenn turns around.

Three Sirenians look back at him with nervous expressions; a young couple, and an elderly woman. “Excuse me,” one of them repeats. “Can I help you?”

Tenn's sense of apprehension grows, a heavy weight on his chest.

“We were informed that there might be foreigners patrolling in the residential area, but is there a reason why you’re standing in front of my house?” the young man continues, wringing his hands anxiously. “It’s, um, private property, so I can’t let you in. If you have business there, please take it up to the Order first...”

While Tenn searches for a response, Riku steps up beside him. “Did you say it’s your house? I’m looking for my parents, so–”

“Wait!”

He's interrupted by the old woman, who had been squinting at them this entire time. All eyes turn to her when she suddenly lets out a loud gasp. “Is that you, Riku?”

Tenn stiffens. If she recognizes Riku, then his own identity is also in jeopardy. He edges back, ducking behind Gaku’s larger frame and desperately hoping that the motion isn’t too obvious. Thankfully, the other two catch on quickly – Gaku shifts to help him hide his face, while Riku hurries forward to keep everyone’s attention on himself.

There’s some genuine surprise when Riku takes a closer look, and recognizes her as the talkative old lady who had once been the twins’ neighbour and occasional babysitter. “Are you...Miyako-san?”

She nods, all her previous tension fading away upon seeing a familiar face. “Yes! Oh dear, I can’t believe my eyes, you’ve changed so much!” Then, with a sense of bemusement, “What are you doing in that  _ghastly_ outsiders’ uniform?”

Gaku makes a sound that might have been one of offense. Miyako doesn’t appear to hear him and she continues on, beaming. “I almost didn’t recognize you at first! How many years has it been?”

“Um, eight.”

“Eight years already! Goodness, children grow so fast when you’re not looking. What brings you here, Riku?”

“I’m...visiting. Do you know when my parents will be back?”

“Back from...?”

“From work, I guess,” Riku says. His eyes darting quickly between the three Sirenians and the empty house behind them, uncertain of what to make of the situation. “I just wanna catch them when they come home today.”

There’s a moment of silence, before the young man clears his throat. “Do you have the right address? This is our house.”

“Oh no, no, Riku’s family lived here before you two moved in, see,” Miyako quickly steps in to explain to the young couple, though a confused look soon settles over her face as well. “Weren’t you with your parents inland, dear? You all moved out two years ago.”

Riku blanches. “What? ”

“Well, your  _parents_  moved out two years ago,” Miyako corrects herself. “Soon after the pioggiarito festival. But you had already left a couple years before that, right? Your parents told me that a drier atmosphere would be good for your health, so they went ahead and sent you inland to live with your aunt and uncle. It was a shock, honestly! Both you and Tenn, gone before I could say goodbye. Tenn, too, I could never have guessed...” she tsks quietly to herself. “I don’t suppose you know how he’s doing? Especially considering, well,” she lowers her voice to a hushed whisper. “Considering what happened recently. The Order's yet to release an official explanation about why the barrier broke. It's never happened before! I'm not  _blaming_  Tenn, of course, but...”

She trails off, the implications hanging in the air. Riku clenches his jaw, then wordlessly shakes his head.

“Well, such things are a private matter within the Order, even if you were family...silly of me to ask, really,” Miyako sighs, and gives him a look full of sympathy. “Let’s not stand out here. Why don’t you come in for a cup of tea, Riku?”

Tenn feels sick. He’s afraid to speak and draw attention to himself, but they have to get out of here  _now_. He pinches Gaku’s arm, hoping that he’ll get the message.

Gaku does. He speaks up accordingly and, unfortunately, without a shred of tact. “We don’t have that kind of time.”

“It’ll be just a moment,” Miyako insists, and gives him a curious look. “Are you Riku’s friend? You and, ah...”

She cranes her neck, trying to get a better look at Tenn. He ducks his head again, almost holding his breath.

“He’s shy,” Gaku says.

“There’s no need to be nervous, I won’t bite,” Miyako titters. “Though you three  _really_ ought to get changed. I don’t know where you got it, but it’s not good to play around with the outsiders’ clothes. Who knows what those brutes will do?”

She lets out a light, airy laugh. Gaku stares at her, and forces out a single awkward, unconvincing chuckle.

A grimace flits across Riku’s face, but it’s gone in a flash and he soon joins in with a laugh that sounds much more natural. “There’s just no telling what’s going on inside the foreigners’ heads, right? Don't worry, Miyako-san, this is just something temporary for an errand – actually, we’re kinda pressed for time right now,” he smiles, wholly apologetic. “Can I take you up on that offer for tea later?”

“Of course! You’re welcome anytime, Riku. Your parents, too – did you lose track of them, or…?”

“Nothing like that! I just mixed up their schedule, and I guess this house is really too nostalgic for me,” Riku waves his hand dismissively, still smiling, and begins to backtrack along the sidewalk. “It was really good to see you again, Miyako-san. I gotta run now, but I’ll come visit you again later!”

“Please do! You’ll have to tell me all about your experiences inland.”

“Of course!”

Gaku shoves Tenn ahead of him, and they make a hasty retreat while Riku finishes up the goodbyes in a bright, cheery voice. Under any other circumstance, Tenn would have stopped to marvel at how  _sincere_ Riku manages to sound while lying through his teeth.

They don’t stop until they reach the small pier several blocks away, looking down at the ripples on the water.

“W-Why…?”

Riku’s face is ashen. The good-natured smile he’d worn earlier is completely gone now, and his bottom lip trembles as though he’s about to burst into tears. “Why would they...they’re not here anymore? They  _left?_ ”

“They couldn’t have known,” Tenn says. His hands are shaking and, despite his best efforts, he can’t keep his voice completely steady either. “They...couldn’t have known that you would ever be able to come back.”

“But–!” Riku looks stricken. “But what about you, Tenn-nii? In ten or twenty years, the Order would have allowed you to step down. Mom and dad could have at least reunited with you!”

That’s what he initially thought, too. “Twenty years is a very long time.”

“They still should have waited!”

Riku’s outburst comes just short of a shout. Gaku winces at the volume of his voice, but doesn’t say anything.

Tenn, too, stays silent.

“They should have waited,” Riku repeats tremulously. “You were still here, Tenn-nii – and even if it’s just once a year, mom and dad would’ve gotten to see you at the pioggiarito. Doesn’t it feel like they’re–” his voice cracks. “Abandoning you?”

Tenn thinks back on his first official pioggiarito festival. He doesn’t know what sort of expression his parents had been making, back then. Had they been proud of him? Had they been sad? If he had known that this was the last time they’d come to see him, maybe he would have risked breaking the rules to look at them properly.

“No. I think…” he closes his eyes. “If they're happier this way, then it's fine. With both of us gone, I can see why they would have wanted to leave.”

 _They probably didn't expect to see me again._ Tenn’s not sure how much Kujou-san had explained to them in the end. But, looking back, it feels like the adults had always had an inkling of what was going to happen.

“...I’m sorry.” He hates this. It could all have been avoided if he was a little more cautious, a little more thorough. If he hadn’t been caught up in his own childish excitement. “I should have looked into the situation before taking you here.”

“It’s not your fault, Tenn-nii.”

 _Isn’t it?_ Instead of responding, Tenn points his finger at the gondola, which had drifted downstream. It stirs and begins to wobble back towards them. “Let’s return to the tower.”

Before he can step into the boat, Riku grabs his hand.

“We weren’t able to see mom and dad this time, but let’s try again someday.”

Tenn’s expression closed up. “Riku, I told you this was a one-time thing.”

“Not  _now_ ,” Riku insists, shaking his head. There’s a fierce, determined gleam in his eyes that Tenn isn’t used to seeing. “Once this is all over. Gaku and I will protect you! We’ll kick Alba out of here and back to their own planet, you’ll see, and then we’ll wait until you’ve completed your duty to the Order. I’ll wait with you! That way–” he sucks in a deep, heaving breath. “That way, things can go back to the way it was before, right? Before we were separated.”

What a lovely thought. It’s like a faded, faraway dream.

“I’d like that, too,” Tenn says, very quietly.

“Then that’s what I’m fighting for,” Riku says it like a promise; a  _vow_. “For things to go back to the way it was before. I’ll fight, so we won’t ever have to say goodbye again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a lot longer than usual, which is why it took an entire month again lol. One thing I realized about having a war setting is that once all the events are in full swing, there's gonna be no opportunity for downtime. I guess this chapter is partly to give them a chance to wander around and have some fun, before things really kick off? Although, considering that I had seven chapters of "childhood" stories, maybe I don't need more 'downtime' ahaha...
> 
> Starting next chapter, we'll be going into something a lot more exciting! A number of people have mentioned anticipating the reveal of what Riku's gone through and what he's capable of now to Tenn, and to that I can say: _soon._
> 
> Let me know what you think with a kudos or comment! As always, I'm on twitter **[@rhythmxecho](https://twitter.com/rhythmxecho)** <3


	12. Perfect Stranger

“...This doesn’t make sense.”

Tenn stares down at the gigantic map covering their conference table, almost every inch of it covered with notes and markings to signify the tug-of-war of territory that’s being fought between Lama and Alba’s armies across the front lines. “It doesn’t make sense,” he repeats. “Why wouldn’t they take these resources?”

“I don’t know.” Gaku scrawls another note onto the margins of the map. “But almost everything has been left alone – their occupation of the individual cities have been relatively benign, too.”

“Are you sure your reports are accurate?”

“We’re sure,” Riku answers this time. “I’ve worked with these people. They won’t get this wrong.”

The three of them look back down at the map, letting out a sigh.

Almost a month had passed since the initial arrival of Lama’s soldiers. Cultural differences notwithstanding, they’ve managed to settle into Sirena with some sense of normalcy, and Tenn’s gotten used to their presence inside the tower as well. It helps that Gaku’s made their reports freely available to him as well – Tenn’s honestly had an easier time working with Lama’s people than he does with the Order’s priests, who still turns him away whenever he tries to give his input. Kujou-san listens sometimes, but he’s no different in how he discourages Tenn’s involvement.

Well, no matter. Lama’s soldiers are bearing the brunt of the war, so it’s probably more helpful to work directly with them, anyways.

“Civilian casualties are being kept at a minimum, too. They’re mostly being left alone,” Gaku brings up. “That’s a good thing, of course. But it’s hardly pragmatic, because the Sirenians _are_ giving them trouble – as expected, it’s difficult to subjugate an entirely magical population, even if none of them have been professionally trained.”

“It’s not as if I’m questioning our good fortune, but this isn’t in line with how they previously waged wars at all so they must be up to something,” Tenn bites at his bottom lip. “They were terrible in Eterno, weren’t they?”

“They were,” Riku agrees, his shoulders drooping. “The royal family was butchered, and most of their resources were plundered...even now, Eterno hasn’t recovered.”

“It’s a shell of its former self now, and have been for two decades.” Gaku adds. “Losing their gem shard was quite a blow.”

“Well, we don’t know if it was taken–”

“Oh, please. If it’s still in Eterno, they would’ve made use of it by now to rebuild.”

“I know, I know,” Riku holds up his hands. “Just bringing up the possibility here. Maybe the change is because of Alba’s new king? King Mitsuki only ascended the throne a few years ago, so he had no part in the invasion against Eterno.”

“It’s possible that he’s simply not the sort of man his father was, but this is still abnormal behaviour.” Gaku drops into a nearby chair, and stares harder at the map as if it might spontaneously offer a clue. “Why is he trying so hard to minimize damages? So far, it looks like he’s simply capturing and occupying new cities to use as a stepping stone towards Sirena’s capital, but– say he accomplishes that. What next?”

“If he takes over Sirena, he’d most likely exploit our resources and people like Alba did for Eterno. Make us a colonial territory for long-term gains.” Tenn picks up on the hypothetical scenario. “In that case, it’ll be better to get a head start now.”

“But they’ve left everything alone,” Riku concludes. “No matter how you look at it, it makes no sense to invade a country, then put so much effort into preserving the status quo.”

So why aren’t they taking a harsher stance? What are they after?

“That’s not a mystery we’re going to solve today,” Gaku finally says. He begins to fold up the map, brushing the small mountain of markers aside and folding the paper neatly under his arm. “Let’s get out of this room. I’m going stir-crazy in here.”

The skies are gray today as Sirena enters its annual rainy season, casting a downpour over the city. As they step out to the gardens, Tenn waves the rain-shielding enchantment over the three of them. Gaku lingers under the awning for a moment longer.

“Come on, Gaku,” Tenn raises an eyebrow. “As if I would leave you to get soaked.”

Gaku steps out, looking a little sheepish. He still ducks his head, like he’s expecting to get hit by the raindrops overhead. “I can’t help it, getting used to your magic is _hard_. Riku’s never used spells like this.”

“I left before I learned to do the complicated stuff,” Riku says. “Besides, Tenn-nii’s always been better at the detailed enchantments than me.”

“You’re plenty talented, too. And now that you’re back, you can learn the rest of the everyday spells,” Tenn tells him with a smile. “I’ll teach you.”

“Really? You aren’t too busy?”

“I’ll make time.”

Riku beams and opens his mouth to respond – but at that moment, a powerful shockwave reverberates through the air, and both of the twins flinch. There are several simultaneously cries of alarm through the tower.

Gaku looks baffled. “What happened?”

“You didn’t feel that?” Tenn winces. “The tower’s wards…”

“It’s been broken,” Riku finishes. “Gaku couldn’t have felt it – he’s not sensitive to magical disturbances like us. Tenn-nii, can you tell where the breach is coming from?”

“It’s…” Tenn hesitates, his brows furrowed with concentration. “The east wing, I think.”

Gaku waves the nearest soldier over. He barks out a few quick orders, and sends him off before turning towards Riku. “Can you–?”

“I’m on it!”

Already halfway across the courtyard, Riku takes a running leap up the second floor balcony and disappears inside. Tenn tries to run after him, but is stopped on his tracks when Gaku grabs a hold of his arm.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m going after Riku, what does it look like I’m doing?!” Tenn snaps back. He pulls against Gaku, fighting to free himself to no avail. Then, with a huff of frustration, he changes tactics and kicks him hard in the shin. “Let go!”

Gaku hisses at the sting, but doesn’t loosen his grip. “Are you crazy? The attackers are probably after you! I’m not going to let you deliver yourself to them on a silver platter!”

“But Riku–”

“He can take care of himself!”

Tenn kicks Gaku again. “I take back every good thing I’ve ever thought about you!”

If the trespassers are strong enough to break through the tower’s wards, then they’re a force to be reckoned with – nobody should be confronting them alone, least of all Riku. Even if he had been part of Lama’s army, isn’t he a spy who specialized in covert work, and not combat? And yet this stupid, _stupid_ man won’t let go of him.

“Tenn, calm down–!” Gaku grabs his other arm, too. “Riku’s stronger than you think. He’s more than capable of handling a couple people from Alba, trust me.”

“I don’t trust you! How is it okay for him to go alone?!” But no matter how Tenn struggles, Gaku effortlessly keeps him in place. He grips his wrists tightly until Tenn finally slumps over, breathing hard.

Gaku sighs. “Are you done? If it makes you feel any better, the other soldiers are on their way as well.”

Wordlessly, Tenn glares at him. Then he lowers his head, his shoulders shaking.

“Riku will be fine. You don’t have to worry– _shit_ , are you crying?” Gaku immediately releases him, his expression going from exasperated to concerned in a heartbeat. His hands hang awkwardly in the air. “S-Sorry. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Three things happen at once. Tenn springs back, out of reach. At the same time, he points at Gaku’s feet and shouts, releasing the rain-shielding enchantment. Gaku’s expression twists as he realizes that he’s been played, and he lunges forward to grab Tenn again.

...Only to find his feet frozen solid to the ground. The downpour drenches him in seconds, and ice creeps over his ankles.

Gaku grits his teeth, straining to move his leg. The blue strengthening emblems on his uniforms glow, and a spiderweb of cracks spreads across the ice – but before it has the chance to grow any larger, Tenn freezes it back together. This time, the ice crawls rapidly up his legs until it covers everything below the knee.

“Tenn,” Gaku tries again, this time with a hint of pleading. “Don’t go after him. You’re going to get yourself killed.”

He doesn’t get an answer. Tenn barely hesitates before turning on his heels and running out of the courtyard.

~*~*~*~

 _East wing, east wing_. Why is the tower so damn _big_?

Tenn dashes through the hallways, rushing up the stairs and taking every single shortcut he knows. The halls are mostly deserted, and anyone who’s still there are all running away from the east wing, not towards it. A few Laman guards try to stop him, but he ducks past them all.

As he gets closer, the signs of battle grow more obvious. There’s scratches on the wooden frames of the doors, and paintings knocked off their places on the wall. Knives and Alba’s trademark mana-storing jewels, lying shattered across the floor and smoking faintly. Tenn follows the trail of destruction to the east wing’s entrance hall, and slams the doors open.

“Riku! Are you–”

The rest of his sentence dies on his lips. The entrance hall is a scene of _slaughter_ , and just from a glance Tenn can count at least five, six bodies scattered on the ground with knives sticking out at various angles. There’s puddles of blood around the corpses, and smears of red on the walls that stand out in sharp contrast against the white marble.

And, at the center of it all–

“Riku,” Tenn repeats faintly. He takes a tentative step forward, skirts around the blood on the floor, and tries to keep his voice from trembling. “A-Are...are you okay?”

There’s plenty of red on Riku’s pristine black uniform, but it’s clear from the splatters that the blood isn’t his. That's hardly of any comfort, though, when Riku turns around and there’s a cold, hard look in his eyes that’s less like the sweet little brother he knows and more like a perfect stranger.

“Riku…?”

“I’m fine, Tenn-nii,” Riku says, his voice completely flat. “Don’t move.”

“What–”

A kunai streaks through the air – when had Riku even been holding it? – and Tenn instinctively scrunches his eyes shut. There’s a moment of heart-stopping terror. Then he feels the knife fly narrowly past his ear, and there’s a howl of pain behind him.

Whirling around, Tenn sees another man stumbling back with a kunai embedded in his shoulder. There are more of Alba’s jewels in his hand, glowing and smoking around the edges like they’re about to explode.

Tenn springs into action, but Riku’s faster. With a single leap, he jumps over both of them and lands behind the Alban man, knocking the jewels out of his hand and twisting his arm until it’s bending at an unnatural angle. Then he wrenches the man’s head back by his hair, and lays his kunai against his neck.

“I suggest you not make any sudden movements,” Riku murmurs. “If you cooperate, we’ll keep you unharmed as a prisoner of wa–”

Even with one arm broken and his other shoulder injured, the man manages to reach into his pocket again. Without any further hesitation, Riku drags his kunai across the man’s bare throat.

Blood sprays into the air and across the ground in a wide, messy arc. Some of it splatters onto Tenn as an unavoidable result of him standing too close, and he stifles a small, horrified whimper at the feeling of blood on his face.

Rooted in place, he can only watch as Riku cuts ruthlessly across the man’s neck before dropping his still-convulsing body onto the floor.

Tenn had never so much as _seen_ as dead body before, never mind one that had been mutilated in such a manner. He’s read all about war and all the stories that Sirena used as a warning against outsiders, but none of it compares to the nauseating sight before him. Bile rises up in the back of his throat and he stumbles several steps back, raising his sleeves in front of his face to keep from gagging.

When the door slams open again, he jumps – but it’s just Gaku, chest heaving from having sprinted all the way here, hair plastered to his forehead and bits of ice still stuck to his soaking wet pants and shoes.

“Oh, _good_ , you’re still alive,” Gaku heaves a visible sigh of relief upon seeing Tenn unharmed. He turns towards Riku, all businesslike. “Is that all of them?”

Riku tosses his bloodied kunai aside, and it clatters loudly as it hits the floor. “Yup, eight in total. Honestly, I expected more.”

“This is probably an experimental squad. You didn’t keep one alive for questioning?”

“I was gonna,” Riku shrugs at the body at his feet, still bleeding out. “But he put up a fight and Tenn-nii was here, so I didn’t want to risk anything. What’s up with that? You were supposed to keep Tenn-nii safe with you!”

“He, uh,” Gaku has the decency to look abashed. “He pulled a fast one on me.”

“Is that why there’s ice on your pants?”

“...Maybe.”

Riku makes a face, shaking his head, then looks back at Tenn. “Don’t come after me next time, okay Tenn-nii? More than anyone else, it’s important for you to stay safe.” He steps closer, raising a hand to wipe away the bloodstain on Tenn’s face. “I’ve got it covered. Everything’s alright now.”

Riku’s gaze is soft and warm once more. He’s smiling. However, Tenn can’t unsee the splatters of blood on his cheek, nor the merciless way he had cut down that man earlier.

This _carnage_ , all these people lying dead on the floor…

He can’t help it – Tenn recoils, shying away from his brother’s touch. Riku freezes, too, and a stricken expression flashes across his face. He quickly retracts his hand, hiding it behind his back.

“Sorry,” Riku whispers. He smiles again, but it’s quivering around the edges and hurt shows plainly in his eyes. “I scared you, didn’t I?”

 _No, of course not,_ Tenn tries to say, but that isn’t entirely true. When he opens his mouth, no sound comes out.

Riku takes a step back, then another and another. “Sorry,” he repeats, and this time his voice trembles. “I should go now.”

Gaku tries to stop him, “Hold on.”

“I should go.” Riku says again. He’s already turning around, speaking over his shoulder and forcing on an artificially cheerful tone. “To...secure the perimeter, and all that. Gotta rope the area off. We wouldn’t want anyone else to wander in here, right?”

Finally shaking off the daze, Tenn reaches out to him. “Riku, wait–”

It’s too late. Riku pushes the doors open and disappears outside, leaving it to swing shut behind him. Tenn rushes after him, but all that greets him is an empty hallway.

The smell of blood is strong, even here. He doubles over, dry-heaving.

A strong arm wraps around his shoulder, supporting him and pulling him back up. “Come on, let’s get out of here,” Gaku says. “You’ll feel better once you get some fresh air.”

Tenn doesn’t have the strength to argue. They eventually sit down under a small gazebo in the courtyard, while the rain continues to pour down all around them. Gaku stays quiet, even though he would be fully justified in saying _I told you so_. A small mercy.

“He told me he did covert work,” Tenn finally says. “Stealth and reconnaissance.”

“He didn’t lie,” Gaku replies. “You already know that he’s in charge of our stealth team here at the tower.”

Indeed, this is something Tenn was already aware of. He had been surprised to hear that Riku’s been placed in a position of leadership, and happy for his success. But this is nothing like what he’d envisioned Riku’s responsibilities to be.

“This isn’t the first time he’s killed,” Tenn chokes out. It’s a statement, not a question. “He didn’t even flinch. Why...why would he…”

Gaku’s silent for a moment, too. “Riku never told you?”

“Tell me what?”

“That he’s an assassin by trade,” Gaku hesitates again before continuing. “You should understand that information-gathering isn’t the only aspect of stealth.”

Of course it isn’t. Tenn knows that, too, and he understands the theoretical advantages of covert killings well enough. But it’s never crossed his mind that Riku could have taken part in such a thing. Riku’s heart was too soft, too kind – the sort of child who would cry at the sad ending to a story.

“How could you?” The words come quietly at first, but then the distress turns into anger, and Tenn needs to take it out on something so he rounds on Gaku. His eyes sting with unshed tears. “How could you let him become involved in something like that?”

Gaku scowls, instantly defensive. “This wasn’t my first choice for Riku’s career, either! But his talent for magic made him an exceptional assassin, and he insisted on going through with it even though I offered to transfer him to a strictly recon squad. Why are you putting all the blame on me again?!”

“Because you were supposed to look after him!” Tenn cries. It’s hard to untangle the mess of anguish and frustration within him, and his heart _hurts_ for the pain Riku must’ve had to endure. “Kujou-san entrusted Riku to your family!”

“What–?”

“He was a child! He was sick!” Tenn continues. His shouts had risen way beyond an acceptable volume, but he can’t bring himself to care. “Once he left, I couldn’t look after him anymore – but he was supposed to have gone somewhere safe! You were supposed to protect him and shield him from things like this, not to use him like a weapon! How could you– how _dare_ you…!”

His voice tilts shrilly at the last word, and the rain around them instantly crystallizes into shards of ice before falling and embedding themselves into the ground like tiny daggers.

Gaku springs to his feet, eyeing him warily. “I feel like we’re not on the same page.”

“What is there not to understand?” Tenn stands up, too, clenching his fist. The ice shards uproot themselves, floating freely. “We left Riku with you, but–”

“Okay, what the hell are you talking about?” Gaku snaps, finally cutting him off. “Nobody left Riku with me. I picked him off the street during one of my patrols when I was fourteen, and I didn’t even know he was native to Sirena until much later!”

Tenn falters. “What?”

“I picked him off the street,” Gaku repeats. “It was right before our nighttime curfew, and he was sitting on the sidewalk with a bunch of bags all alone. I brought him to my home because I was worried about him, not because someone left him with me.”

“But...no, that’s not,” Tenn shakes his head in denial. “Kujou-san, he must have…”

“If he dropped Riku off on Lama, he was long gone by the time I got there,” Gaku says. “I thought Riku was a war orphan at first. He told me that his family was gone.”

Tenn's hands fall limp against his side. The ice shards melt again, splashing noisily against the ground.

_You’re lying. You’re lying, you’re lying, you’re lying…_

But then he remembers Riku’s fleeting, momentary discomfort upon mentioning Kujou’s name. Deep in his gut, Tenn knows that Gaku is telling the truth.

If Riku was left out on the street, he could have died. If Gaku hadn’t been there to pick him up of sheer luck, then he would almost _certainly_ have died.

“Kujou-san promised me,” Tenn whispers numbly. “He swore that he’d find people to take care of Riku. He promised that Riku would be safe and well looked after.”

“It didn’t look like that to me,” Gaku says quietly.

Tenn makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat, and this time, his tears spill over. For the last eight years, he’d lived each day with the assumption that Riku’s in Lama, under the care of someone kind and patient. When he sat alone in the tower, day after day, he told himself that it was worth it as long as Riku could be healthier. When he stepped onto the ritual altar at sixteen and screamed himself hoarse during the painful binding ceremony, Tenn rationalized that it was a necessary price to pay for the generosity Kujou had shown for his little brother. When the persistent ache of the ley lines’ mana burned away at him from the inside, he reminded himself that he owed it to Kujou to perform his duties perfectly.

Was it all a lie? Then what had he been doing, all this time?

Instead of saving Riku, he’d almost sent his little brother to his death.

There’s a wave of nausea, and Tenn feels like he wants to throw up again. Instead, he takes several deep breaths, wipes roughly at his face, and walks out from under the gazebo without bothering to throw up a rain-shielding charm.

Footsteps sound as Gaku hurries after him. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to see Kujou-san,” Tenn grits out. “He owes me an explanation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secret's out, and it's worse than if Riku had just _told_ Tenn what was going on in the first place. He had good intentions, but the whole thing definitely blew up in his face lol. Also, I'm sorry Gaku, this is (probably) the last time Tenn will blame you for something you weren't responsible for. Misunderstandings happen.
> 
> On another note, I've also created [Wishes Upon A Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562480/chapters/43999270), which is a (to-be) collection of drabbles set in the same universe. It's everything that didn't make it into the main story due to not fitting the flow, and stuff like that.
> 
> Let me know what you think with a kudos or comment! You can also find me on twitter **[@rhythmxecho.](https://twitter.com/rhythmxecho)**


	13. Heavy Hands, Heavy Heart

Riku runs. He runs until he’s reached the west wing again, among the familiar barracks of the other Laman soldiers. Then, ignoring anyone who attempts to talk to him, he ducks into his room and slams the door shut before sinking down to the floor with his head in his hands.

He’s not a crybaby anymore. He’s _not_. But it’s impossible to keep his composure anymore and, in the privacy of his own room, Riku finally breaks down in tears.

He’d forgotten himself. In the heat of the moment, he hadn’t thought twice about taking the intruder’s life – it was in the line of work and in the defense of someone dear to him, so what was there to hesitate about? More than that, he felt a childish sense of _pride_. He had been proud of his strength. Proud to finally be able to protect his older brother.

But of course, when Tenn looked at him with such wide, frightened eyes, he must have only seen a–

_Monster._

Rain continues to pour down from the sky, and it makes the air itself feel heavy. Riku cries harder until he chokes on a sob and starts to cough, doubling over and gasping for breath. It’s a hopelessly familiar sensation and, just like all the times he'd gone through it as a child, there’s nothing he can do but wait for the fit to pass.

Eventually, his breathing calms. Riku stumbles over to the washbasin, shedding his bloodied jacket along the way, and begins to scrub vigorously at his hands. He scrubs until his skin turns a raw, angry pink, then splashes some water onto his face and watches miserably as it dyes the sink red.

He hasn’t felt this ashamed of his occupation in a long time.

A shower and clean change of clothes does little to help. However, it doesn’t feel right to spend any more time moping in his room, so Riku pulls himself together as best he can and makes his way back to the east wing.

There’s no shortage of things to do, which is a blessing when he’s trying to keep himself busy. Riku sections off the area, and gathers all the scattered Alban gems for examination later. He coordinates a new set of patrols. He even squeezes into a meeting between Sirena’s mages, and tries to listen in on their discussion to repair and reinforce the tower’s wards. It’s a hopeless endeavour, though, as most of the concepts fly right over his head and only serves to remind him of how elementary his own grasp of magic really is. He wonders if Tenn is still willing to teach him.

He wonders if Tenn will still want anything to do with him.

Eventually, Sirena’s mages usher him out of the room. Having ran out of immediate tasks to occupy himself with, Riku wanders aimlessly through the hallways until he sees Gaku, pacing in front of a fancy-looking door.

Before he can contemplate turning around and heading in the opposite direction, Gaku notices and waves him over. Somewhat reluctantly, Riku goes to stand beside him.

“I might’ve spilled some of your secrets.” Gaku gets right to the point. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Riku’s shoulders slump. He can’t find it within himself to be surprised. “Whatever you said, he probably would’ve found out sooner or later.”

“I told Tenn about your job history.”

“Oh.”

When it becomes clear that Riku isn’t going to say anything else, Gaku takes the initiative. “Why didn’t you just tell him that you were an assassin to begin with?”

Riku’s shoulders slump even further. “I couldn’t. Tenn-nii…he’d always worry about the smallest things, like if I went outside without a coat. How am I supposed to tell him that I _kill_ people for a living now?”

“Don’t you think it’s worse for him to find out like this?”

“Ideally, he wouldn’t have found out at all.”

“With the way things are, that’s practically impossible.” Gaku runs a hand through his hair, sighing. “Geez. For a pair of siblings, you two are sure complicated.”

It didn’t used to be like this. Riku can remember a time when they would tell each other everything, with hands clasped together and secrets whispered in the dead of night. Whether it’s their happiness, their worries, or their fears – they shared it all, because they were each other’s closest confidants.

When did all of that change?

“Did Tenn-nii say anything?” he asks tentatively. “Was he…”

_Was he scared? What if he never wants to see me again?_

Gaku notices his anxiety. “He chased after you,” he says, in a gentler voice. “Tenn was worried. He’s not going to shun you over something like this.”

“You think so?”

“I think he was just shocked. Isn’t this his first time seeing any kind of bloodshed?" Gaku shrugs. “Tenn talks big, so sometimes I forget how sheltered he must be – heck, this tower is a glorified house arrest. You didn’t take it well the first time you saw someone die, either.”

“I guess so.” Thinking back, Riku’d had nightmares for _weeks_ the first time he witnessed a death, and it was nowhere as up close and gruesome as the one Tenn had seen earlier. “But it’s going to change the way he thinks of me. I…I don’t want him to think of me as a…”

He trails off, unable to speak past the lump in his throat.

Gaku pats his shoulder. “If nothing else, I don’t think he’d put the blame on you.”

“ _I_ killed that guy. Who else is there to blame?”

“The circumstances?” Gaku clears his throat, a little awkwardly. “Here’s the thing. I…uh, also told Tenn something else.”

That doesn’t sound good. Riku gives him a wary look. “What did you say?”

“Tenn had some wildly inaccurate ideas on how you ended up in my household,” Gaku starts, and promptly rushes the rest of his sentence like he’s trying to get it over with as fast as possible. “So I told him about the circumstances of our first meeting.”

Riku’s heart drops to the bottom of his stomach. “You didn’t…!”

“I didn’t tell him any details! Just that I found you alone, and took in you because you didn’t have anywhere else to go–”

“Tenn-nii’s not supposed to know about any of that!” 

Gaku groans, half-apologetic and very much frustrated. “Look, he was about to stab me with _rain_ because he thought that the high priest specifically entrusted you to me for some sort of coddled, risk-free life – in which case, Lama would’ve been your worst possible choice! The guy was clearly lying, so who knows what else he might’ve lied about! Why would you _not_ tell Tenn about what happened? Not to mention–” he narrows his eyes. “You didn’t tell me, either! There’s only so much I can do when I’m being kept out of the loop!”

“I couldn’t tell you anything at first!” Riku shoots back. “I didn’t know what Lama would do to an outsider, so I had to keep my homeworld a secret.”

“Then, afterwards! You could have told me anytime in the span of the past eight years!” Gaku makes an exaggerated gesture, scowling. “You didn’t have to hide it from _me_.”

Riku opens his mouth, then closes it again. Chastised, he shrinks in on himself. “I…I didn’t think it was relevant.”

Until recently, he’d been under the impression that once he was cast out from Sirena, he’d never be able to go back – and if he can’t return to his homeworld, what good will it do to tell anyone about a single childhood incident? It was nobody's business but his own. Plus, excess emotional baggage is a liability in his line of work.

Gaku squints at him before backing off with a heavy sigh, leaning against the wall. “We’re practically family, aren’t we? Of course it was relevant.”

“…Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Just tell me next time.”

The two of them stew in momentary silence before Gaku speaks again. “What I don’t understand, is why you didn’t tell Tenn about it after you came back.”

Riku chews on his bottom lip. He doesn’t say anything.

“That high priest guy is still here. If he’s an asshole, shouldn’t your brother know?”

He should. He really should. The presence of high priest Kujou makes Riku’s skin crawl with bitter revulsion, and he can’t help feeling unnerved every time Tenn goes to see Kujou, speaks of his supposed expertise, or consults him for advice with such blind, obedient trust. There’s no small part of him that wants to _scream_ about how Kujou’s just a horrible liar who couldn’t possibly have cared about fulfilling his promise. Tenn shouldn’t stay near someone like that. Tenn shouldn’t believe anything Kujou says.

But if he tried to explain, then…

“Tenn-nii would blame himself,” Riku says helplessly. “He’s the one who made the deal with high priest Kujou. If he realized the truth, he’d think it’s _his_ fault and I…I don't want that."

However mature and precocious, Tenn had only been ten years old back then. He couldn’t have anticipated Kujou’s deception, and Riku didn’t hold anything against him – so for Tenn, who had always tried so hard to look after him, the least he could do is spare his feelings.

“Tenn-nii shouldn’t have to feel guilty about what happened,” his throat feels tight. “Even our parents fell for it. This isn’t his fault.”

The expression on Gaku’s face makes it clear that he doesn’t entirely approve of Riku’s justifications, nor the way things have turned out. Thankfully, he doesn’t try to lecture him and, instead, raises a simple question.

“So, what now?”

“I’ll go talk to him.” Even if he no idea what to say. Riku sniffles. “Where is Tenn-nii, anyways?”

Gaku jabs a finger at the fancy door behind their back. Riku takes a closer look, and his eyes widen. “Is that high priest Kujou’s study?”

“Sure is,” Gaku says sourly. “I’ve been waiting for half an hour, but Tenn wouldn’t let me follow him in and I can’t hear a single thing out here. It’s–”

He’s interrupted by a sudden, deafening sound from within the room, almost like an explosion – it’s a miracle that the door wasn’t blasted clean off its hinges. Gaku and Riku exchange a single stunned look. Then, without another word, Gaku takes a step back for momentum and kicks the door in with brute force.

They’re immediately hit with a blast of raw, frigid air that it makes Riku’s hair stand on end. In addition to being shockingly cold, the room had somehow frozen over – everything from the tabletops, to the bookcases, and even the entire length of the floor had been covered in a thick sheet of ice. The only exception is a small circle in the middle of the room where Kujou stands, tall and poised. He has a single hand extended, index finger pointing downwards.

Tenn’s kneeling at his feet, head bowed as if in penance. His shoulders are wracked by a series of violent shivers, and the jeweled choker around his throat glows a hot, blinding white. A similarly bright light shines under his sleeves, from the bracelets that he had been so reluctant to part with during their trip outside.

Abandoning all caution, Riku dashes into the room and falls to his knees next to Tenn, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and trying to help him up. “Tenn-nii! Tenn-nii, are you–?” he makes a small, frantic sound when Tenn slumps against him, unmoving. He pulls at the glowing bracelets, too, but they wouldn't come off. “What’s wrong?! Are you hurt…?”

Tenn manages a small, minute shake of his head. He’s practically dead weight at this point.

“What have you done to him?” Gaku whispers in horror.

“Nothing to be alarmed about.” Kujou takes a few steps forward, bending down so he can make eye contact. “Tenn. Have you had a chance to calm down?”

He receives a jerky, wordless nod.

“Good,” Kujou smiles, but there’s an underlying edge to it. “Let’s keep this a one-time incident. If you are to raise your hand against me a _second_ time, then I will not be so lenient.”

He points his finger at Tenn’s choker, then at both of his wrists. The glowing jewelry dims until its light is no longer blinding. Tenn sputters to life again, breathing heavily as he pushes himself away from Riku and staggers back onto his feet.

Riku reaches out, trying to steady him. “Tenn-nii…?”

“I’m okay,” Tenn rasps. “Riku, you shouldn’t be here.”

“And you shouldn’t be talking to that guy alone!” Riku protests, before rounding on Kujou with a snarl. “What did you do?!”

“That was a binding spell.” Kujou answers him freely, unfazed by Riku’s hostility. “A magical restriction, so to speak. It is in no way harmful – so you can stand down, Commander Yaotome,” he adds, with a nod at Gaku. “I am not careless enough to hurt the very person that I’ve enlisted your help to protect.”

Gaku’s hand drops from where it had been twitching towards the hilt of his sword, but he positions himself so he’s standing in front of the twins. “He couldn’t move or talk. How is a ‘restriction’ like that necessary?”

“I suspect you’re being rather biased, Commander,” Kujou's lips twitch, and he gestures at the spikes of ice around them. “Look at the state of this room. Tenn was the one who lashed out at _me_. That alone was a rather nasty shock, and it so _does_ pain me to discipline my dearest student…but there comes a point where I simply cannot allow him to act out in such a manner. You understand, don’t you, Tenn?” he continues, his tone softening to that of a gentle admonishment. “You were out of line.”

Tenn shakes his head, trembling. He keeps clenching and unclenching his hands, like he’s not sure what to do with them. “Kujou-san, you _lied_ to me.”

“I wanted to spare your feelings. It’s a pity that my consideration seems to have made you angry instead,” Kujou sighs. “As I’ve already explained, there was no way for me to anticipate that Lama would have been in such a turbulent state of affairs.”

“But you left Riku all by himself!” Tenn cries. “Alone, without any protection or guidance! You don’t understand what kind of horrible things he had to do to survive…!”

“I left him in the nobles’ district, where the conditions were best.”

“He could have died,” Tenn’s voice cracks. “You _left_ him to die. Then you came back and lied to my face, telling me that he’d been entrusted to a happy home. I believed you. All this time, Kujou-san, I…!”

The temperature around them is getting colder by the minute. Both Gaku and Riku have started to shiver uncontrollably, but Kujou doesn’t react at all.

“What would you propose I do, then? Let’s hear your alternative, Tenn.”

“You…” Briefly, Tenn hesitates. “You said that the Order had several foreign contacts. If one of them fell out, you should have found a replacement.”

“That’s impossible,” Kujou rejects swiftly. “You overestimate the Order’s capabilities. The situation in Lama was far worse than what we expected; the majority of our contacts disappeared, and those who survived were in no position to take custody of a child.”

“Then you should have taken Riku back to Sirena! He could have stayed with our parents until you found a good family for him!”

The most obvious counter-argument would have been the monetary cost of frequent outside surveillance and repeated trips off-world, but Kujou doesn’t mention it. “What if the process is too slow?” he says instead. “So long as Lama was caught up in its civil war, it’s unlikely that I would have been able to contact _anyone_. And their war had only ended recently – isn’t that right, Commander Yaotome?”

“…It ended more than a year ago.”

“Then there we have it,” Kujou turns back to Tenn. “A year…maybe a year and a half, if we’re generous. Would you be willing to wait six and a half years, Tenn, for Riku to move off-world?”

There’s a moment of silence.

“Six and a half years,” Kujou repeats. “Let me tell you what I think. If Riku had stayed on Sirena for that long, as per _your_ idea, I don’t think he would be alive today.”

Tenn makes a faint, despairing sound. Beside him, Riku visibly bristles. “Shut up,” he hisses. “Shut up! Don’t talk to Tenn-nii anymore...!”

Kujou ignores him, and continues to address Tenn. “Look at your brother now – isn’t he healthier than you’ve ever seen before? Wouldn’t you rather that he goes through a little hardship, to ultimately emerge alive and well?”

“I...of course I want him to be healthy, but…”

“Or would you rather keep him in Sirena until he can no longer breathe?”

_“Stop it!”_

Riku’s scream shocks them all into silence. When the temperature plunges again, it’s not because of Tenn.

“Stop it,” Riku bites back a frustrated sob. “Stop relying on these stupid hypotheticals as if I’m not even here! Who cares about your what-ifs? I’m _alive!_ ”

Tenn’s expression crumples. “Riku…”

“Just forget it, Tenn-nii!” Riku pleas. “I’m right in front of you, so look at me the way I am now!”

Slowly, Tenn takes his hand and squeezes it tight. His touch is icy cold, but the gesture fills Riku with warmth, chasing away all of his previous fears.

He shouldn’t have worried. There’s no way Tenn would spurn or reject him, after all.

“Regardless of what happened…we’re okay, aren’t we?” Riku squeezes Tenn’s hand in return before turning back to Kujou, meeting his gaze with a fierce glare. Years ago, he’d looked up at this man with tears in his eyes, begging not to be left alone. But things are different now, and the years of pent-up hatred coils like poison at the pit of his stomach. “Spare us your excuses. I know you couldn’t care less whether I lived or died – in fact, you probably wish I had died back then, right? So there wouldn’t be any loose ends.”

“Not at all,” Kujou offers him a thin smile. “I believed that you had the tenacity to survive.”

“You’re a disgusting, heartless liar,” Riku spits out. “But you know what? I’m not interested in wasting another _second_ on you. As soon as Tenn-nii's ten years are over, we'll leave and never associate with the Order again!”

“Oh? What lofty words.”

“I’ll make it come true,” Riku says. “First, take these off.”

He points at Tenn’s still-glowing bracelets, then at the choker around his neck.  

“I’m afraid that’s not possible.”

Riku narrows his eyes. In the fraction of a second, he’s slid a dagger out from within his sleeve and flicked it upright into his hand. “That wasn’t a request.”

“...Put down your weapon, boy.” Kujou turns to face Riku properly, as if seeing him for the first time. Despite his dismissive words, it’s tinged with something like _caution_. “This is neither the time nor place for your empty threats.”

There’s an incredible sense of satisfaction in seeing that Kujou can no longer brush him off. Riku smiles, baring his teeth.

“Who says they’re _empty–!_ ”

He lunges, but Tenn throws his arms around his stomach and drags him back. “Riku, you can’t!”

“Why are you defending him?!”

Gaku shoves him down, too. “Because nobody wants a diplomatic fallout, you dumbass!”

While the three of them struggle, Kujou takes several steps back. “Rein in your subordinate before I have to report this incident, Commander Yaotome,” he snaps. “He’s like a wild animal. I expect an adequate punishment.”

Both Riku and Tenn immediately open their mouths to protest. Gaku raises his voice, talking over them. “The discipline of our troops is an internal problem.”

“Well, there certainly is a _problem_.”

Gaku scowls, but ignores the jab and meets Kujou’s gaze without any intention of backing down. “Actually, I think Riku made a good point about the restrictions,” he continues, forcefully changing the subject. “I’ve been told, again and again, that the Clavis Magna is someone of immense importance in your society. Is this the thanks he gets? Is this how the Order treats one of their own?”

Kujou’s face closes over. “The Order values Tenn very much, I assure you.”

“So why do you have a binding spell on him?” Gaku presses. “What purpose are these restrictions supposed to serve? I’ve grown to respect Tenn in the time we’ve spent working together, and your spells are nothing but an insult to his hard work and dedication!”

It’s an earnest and unexpectedly impassioned declaration. Kujou’s expression twists as if he’s bitten into a particularly sour lemon, but he’s not the only one taken by surprise. Tenn’s openly staring at Gaku, his eyes wide and mouth hanging agape.

However, Kujou recovers his composure with admirable speed. “You outsiders can be so shamelessly brazen.” His lips curl in disdain. “That binding spell is there out of necessity. Would you force me to recount our entire history to you, just so you can satisfy some misguided sense of righteousness?”

“It’s not _misguided–_ ”

“Might I remind you that I wouldn’t have used the restriction at all, if Tenn hadn’t lost control in the first place? The Clavis Magna is one that holds immense power – naturally, such power cannot go unchecked. Tell them, Tenn,” Kujou continues. “What happened in the beginning, before the binding spells were put into effect?”

With great reluctance, Tenn answers him. “There were repeated catastrophes.”

“Such as?”

“In the beginning, my predecessors often used the power of the ley lines for their own benefit. There were those who ascended to authoritarian rule. Those who accumulated massive amounts of wealth. Those who lashed out at will, simply because they could,” Tenn recites the list from memory, though he sounds more and more miserable with each one. “…There were instances of mass murder.”

Riku shakes his head in disbelief. “That can’t be true.”

“If you grew up in Lama, you should understand that power needs to be regulated.”

“Tenn-nii wouldn’t do any of those things!”

“Personally, I agree,” Kujou says dispassionately. “But this isn’t about him as an individual. It’s about having a safeguard, and a tradition we’ve followed for centuries. Thus,” he waves his hand. The eerie glow around Tenn’s throat and wrists disappear, though the jewelry itself remains as a stark reminder. “I will determine the degree to which Tenn is allowed to use more complicated magic and, of course, reserve the right to stop him if he ever lashes out again in a moment of…misplaced judgement.”

Gaku presses his lips into a thin line. “Doesn’t that just re-allocate his power into your hands?”

“I share the leadership responsibilities with a number of other priests, so...no, not quite. And given the events that had just transpired,” Kujou gestures once more at the room, still covered with ice. “I believe I was right to take such precautions.”

“…That’s enough,” Tenn finally speaks up. More than being tired, he sounds _defeated_. “I didn’t come here to talk about the binding spells. Kujou-san, all I wanted was to understand what you’d done to Riku. I got my answer.”

As he turns to walk away, Kujou calls out to him.

“Sleep on it, Tenn. I’d always thought that you were an exceptionally mature and understanding young man...I hope my faith wasn’t misplaced.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went into this chapter with no clear idea of how I was gonna make Kujou talk himself out of his situation, and...well, you saw what happened lmao. Once I started writing, it's like he developed a mind of his own. It's a little concerning.
> 
> We're also not done with the circumstances of Tenn's position yet. Just as Riku's been keeping things from him, Tenn had also not been completely honest...but things are unraveling fast.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! As usual, I'm **[@rhythmxecho](https://twitter.com/rhythmxecho)** on twitter!


End file.
